Coyote Not-So-Ugly
by helenbunny
Summary: Santana is working in Coyote Ugly serving drinking and some nights she have gigs in town, all was alright until a certain hateful blonde that went bar hopping all night showed up. Santana thinks she had enough bad experience with blonds but this blonde is strong headed and tries to gets what she wants, even though, will that be more than a night-stand for both ladies?
1. Bar Hopping or Bed Hopping?

**Don't hate! It's going to be a little FanFic of between stories.**

**I know, I know, I haven't finished my first yet but I want to work on this one while thinking on the other fic that I'm supposed to work on!**

**Santana is working in Coyote Ugly like she mention in Feud episode.**

**BTW still not sure about the name, help is needed!**

* * *

"Ok I'm heading out, Lady Hummel please leave me some hot water so I could have a decent shower after work!" Santana yelled as she walked to the door.

"I know! Leave already Satan" He replied and rolled his eyes at her "I still don't understand how come you aren't getting some lady action while working at a bar; I thought you'd be all over them…"

"Well I guess I haven't found the right girl to be all over at" Santana poked her tongue out and got out of the apartment, she didn't want to be late for work and she promised Lil to help out with the beer cases.

* * *

"Lil I'm here!" she yelled as she grabbed a case and walked down,

"Well, all hail Satan" Lil laughed at Santana who helped her out "A bit early for you isn't it?" asking with a suspecting look, making the Latina sigh.

"You know I got a gig on Wednesday so I'm coming early to help out, I can leave and come back in two hours if you don't need me" Santana smirked while moving another cases.

"Hold your panties on Juanita and get another case" she replied after taking the case from her "should I be scared that you are leaving us for you singing career?" she turned to look at her.

"Lil you know that until I get a reasonable job for a hot blooded Latina like me the only way for you to get rid of me will be by the police" Santana joke, well a little. "And even if I will find something I will come back to see my friends…"

"You mean back in Ohio?" Lil snorted,

"I know you'll miss me Lil" she quickly said and sending Lil a kiss "I know you love me and Sinx" adding up.

"Oh keep that Sinx hidden! I don't want another outburst from you, you are on thin ice after that bottle to the head "accident" you did last week" Lil said in a stern voice.

"He was man handing Jill! You should say thank you and be glad that I didn't go all Lima Heights Adjacent on him like a month ago with that homophobic racist that got in" Santana spat out in anger.

"Fine, thank you Satan" Lil rolled her eyes at the Latina "Just remember that this bar is my baby, so if you'll go like that again I'll have to sack you".

"I'll understand if you do, I am thankful that you kept me here so far" Santana let a laugh, "Well you are a good bartender and you know how to move" Lil smiled at her "Will your friends join us tonight?"

"Friends? You mean "man hands" and Lady Hummel? No, She got to practice stuff for NYADA and he got a date or something" she told her as they finished with the cases and went up to the bar.

"You talk about them like they aren't your friends" Lil raised an eyebrow at Santana, "Well… I'm still the HBIC and still an honest bitch all the time but now they are… my NY family, not just friends" she said with a smile "Just don't tell them or I'll never hear the end of it" Lil laughed at that, "Remind me why you didn't try out for NYADA? Although I don't think they can't handle, how you said it? Head Bitch In Charge" Lil was able to put a smile on Santana face "You'd go "All Lima Heights Adjacent" on them" repeating phrases that Santana kept telling her.

"Please, not just that!" Santana stated "I couldn't handle more diva time with Porcelain and Hobbit I pick this job so I could handle less and less time with them, when I'm sleeping they're in class and when I'm working they're dating or studying, although I do love hanging with them I might try getting a day job so they won't waking me up with Funny Girl songs in 7am" Santana said in a stern tone, she couldn't hear more about Funny Girl or Barbara!

"And yet you got said you love hanging with them, face it Santana you complete one another" Lil got her with her own words, "Fine… just don't tell anyone!" the Latina cleaned the counter "And no more from you either! I'll start thinking you join them!" Lil snorted a laugh, "You think I'm one of you kind Ohio? I don't prance around and sing".

"Keep that attitude and I won't invite you to my gigs!" Santana said and people started to come in.

* * *

Cassandra was bar hopping tonight, like every night and after she had enough from one bar she decided to move on to another. Getting into a cab the driver looked at her drunken state. "Where to?" her asked and Cassandra leaned back taking a breath, "Getting me to a good bar, not like this shitty place" she demanded from him while fixing her dress skirt, she wore a dark blue tight dress, it was short with cleavage, just what she liked with high black heels. The driver shook his head then thought of a place for his drunken passenger, coming up with a smile. "I know just where to" he said driving her in NY and dropping her just outside the 'Coyote Ugly'.

"What the hell is this shitty place?" She looked at the bar and hear loud music, people sounding like their having fun. She pushed herself in the bar, passing the massive barkeeper and looking up at people dancing, drinking like there's no tomorrow. _'My kind of people'_ she thought to herself as she pushed people away from her as she headed to the bar, sitting on a stool looking at one girl on the bar dancing to the music while three others were behind the bar, the closest to her was a Latina girl wearing a tight blue tank top and extremely short jeans showing off her tan and toned long legs.

"Yes what would you like?" Santana asked Cassandra while serving three bottles of beer to guys who sat next to her, trying to avoid her colleague legs and from making her trip off the bar.

Cassandra was trying to figure what she'd like to drink while the Latina's legs swayed as she hurried behind the bar, her ass what a huge distraction. Santana saw she lost her customer to her stares so she attended the other customers that came by.

"Not that I'm not appreciating the looks on my luscious ass but you better order up or clear the stool for someone else" Santana woke her up from her trace only to see her breasts in her face as the Latina leaned on the counter to give a bottle of beer and take the guy behind Cassandra's money.

"I don't know who you are but nobody tells me what to do" Cassandra looked up to stare at the smiling Latina "I'll have three shots of Whisky Garbage Face" she told the girl and put up a smirk. Santana stopped on her feet when she heard that nickname, "Who that fuck you think you are to call me that?" Santana could feel her blood boil and getting ready to release the Sinx or worse, got all Lima on her.

"I'm Cassandra July" she told her with a smirk, Santana looked at her only to put a smile on her face, serving her the three shots she ordered. "Good, that only assured me that you don't me and I definitely don't know who you are" Santana said with a mocking voice, noticing Cassandra's smile being washed down from her face.

"From what hole did you crawl out of?" Cassandra asked her while handing her fifty dollars, "The kind of hole that would beat your tight ass up" Santana reassured her while taking the bill and giving her change. The song changed in the background into _"Giddy On Up"_, Cassandra took one shot and looked as the Latina was helped by the redhead on the bar to get up as well, the other girl with a light brown hair got up as well and they started to dance together. The dance moves were pretty good; they did it fast but nothing a dancer like her couldn't manage, but she like it but mostly she like that spicy Latina and her legs. She quickly picked her shots so the Latina wouldn't kick them away, she looked up at her and she saw her smiling at her, like she would have done it on purpose.

"Enjoying the show?" Lil asked Cassandra while she took another shot, "I would, the redhead got ankle problems, cross the fact she fat and need to cut on the muffins and the brunette and move her hips at all, like she's went through a car accident and she's need in of treatment, she looks like she's having a seizure." She tore them down "You got some luck that you have the Latina, she knows some moves"

Lil looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "You mean Satan? Yeah she got moves, more important she helps us in case of a riot unless she starts them" Lil gave a little smile "Aren't you Cassandra July? I remember the news about you way back"

"Well at least you know, "Satan" doesn't know me" the blonde put on a frown, "Aww did little Satan hurt your feelings?" Lil laughed, "Shut it gramps" Cassandra spat at her with hate as she turned to look at the tan legs in front of her, just when Santana bent over showing off her ass and Cassandras' face followed it.

"Oh yeah show us what you got!" some drunk guy slapped Santana's ass, "Oh no… the Sinx is about to go out" Lil said with a worried look, Santana got up and turned to look at him with an angry look, her fists got her knuckles white. "Santana think about not getting fired and not getting me in troubles"

"Huh? She'll get fired? Why?" Cassandra asked her, "You'll see" Lil answered, Santana pushed Lil aside and took the water hose. "Nobody can touch me, especially a drunk guy" Santana sprayed water at the guy "water for everyone" she sprayed the other guests in the bar including Cassandra.

"Geez Satan you got the innocents as well" Lil told her as she looked at Cassandra knowing she'll explode really soon.

"Who? Her? She's not innocent, but fine, here's something to make it up for you, and Cassie was it?" Santana said with big sly smile on her face, she sat on her knees and took a bottle of Whisky; she started pouring it into her mouth.

"Santana don't get drunk" Lil yelled at her but she pushed her back pulling Cassandra's face into a kiss and poured the hot drink right into Cassandra's throat, making her drink the shot down. Some of the shot slipped from Cassandra's mouth and trickled down her lip to her jaw; Santana parted their lips and moved her face aside to lick the drop of whisky only to kiss her lips once more.

"Hay babe I want some too" the drunken guy tried to pull on Santana's hand but as Cassandra noticed she turned to him and punched his face, "Don't touch the bartenders" Cassandra growled at him "Ass face, shit face idiot".

"Lou be a dear and get that drunk ass out of here" Santana told the barkeeper as she messed with Cassandra's hair. "I think I prefer your wet look better" she winked at the blonde and got back to work.

Cassandra was shocked from that stunt, drinking her last shot quickly. "I'm sorry, please take this shot on the house, I'll talk to her and she'll pay for the dry clean" Lil told Cassandra getting her another shot on Santana's paycheck, like Lil wanted to get on the bad side of someone like Cassandra July.

"I won't press charges if she'll give another one of her Satan Shots" Cassandra said keeping her cool as she took the shot to her hand, trying to keep a straight face and not let a blush creep on her face. _'How does she get to me? I'm probably too drunk to get up'_ Cassandra thought as Lil looked at her in a weird look, "Well what are you staring at Gramps? Take a picture it'll last longer" she spat at Lil with hate, "Satan come here, you got a request!" Lil yelled and Santana came back.

"You'll have to try harder if you want me to go to bed with you, talking to the boss won't do it, even if it's a Dakota reject" Santana smiled and Lil slapped her ass, "keep your voice down Satan, you got luck that I like you too much" Lil said and walked to cool down some drunken guys that started to go on the bar.

"First of all my name is Cassandra and not Cassie, secondly why would you think I want to bed you, a poll dancing slut and thirdly for my request I want another one of you Satan Shot…" Cassandra told her meanly holding her shot to Santana. "First I can call you whatever I want _**Cassie**_, secondly I'm sorry I'm not a member of the Nazi club you're in and lastly a Satan Shot?" she looked at her confused until she realized what the hell she wants "You just want to kiss my lips again" she put on a big grin. "No I just want to let you have some soft lips to kiss before I'm sending you to jail where you'll be somebody's bitch" Cassandra said with a grin, "Oh really? With what charges? You'll get luck to do something legal with that much alcohol in your system especially after you told my boss you wanted something you called a Satan Shot which means lips contact… Or Miss July upset because of her tight ass dress that shows her slutty body, are you one of those girl in the playboy calendar? Miss July" Santana had a huge winning grin on her face and Cassandra for the few times of her life was speechless, she could feel her cheeks growing warmer, is she blushing?

Santana shook her head as she rolled her eyes and quickly took the shot, grabbing Cassandra's face and pulling her into another kiss only this one didn't ended that quickly, their tongue found one another and fought for dominance. They could hear the guys near them making noise and cheering.

"Ok, Ok! Break it off you two, no more kissing on the job Santana" Lil said pulling the Latina back, it was the first time Cassandra heard the girls' real name, they probably said it a few time but she actually listen to it for the first time. "Well got to get back to work Playboy Bunny" Santana called Cassandra who raised an eyebrow at her, "Say what? Why in hell you think of calling me that?" she got pissed which made Santana grin, "Well you rudely said that I'm a poll dancing slut" Santana replied, "Should I go back to Garbage Face?" Cassandra smirked what made the Latina smile grow bigger to the surprise of the blonde. "Really? Garbage Face? I'm pretty sure you love all that's goes on this face especially my lips" Santana flirted and switched with the redhead girl at the bar spots.

* * *

It was coming to closing time and beside the bar staff and few more customers left at the bar. "Good night Santana, no casualties from you" Lil said in a proud voice "But no more of these Satan Shots!" she said in a serious tone, making clear there's no mistakes.

"Look that Playboy Bunny made that up and I did it so she won't press charges" Santana said with a little smile, "Yes I could see you didn't enjoy it, not even a bit" Lil snorted at her, "So I enjoyed it, what wrong with that? I haven't kissed anyone since February and she was drunk too" Santana picked her things, remembering that one-time-two-thing she had with Quinn who made sure to tell her she straight after she remembered about her two month later that is. "Look she's super drunk, she won't remember shit about tonight and she won't remember this place existed" she said it with a smile as they walked from the back room to the bar.

"OK everyone we're closing" Lil said, there were two guys on a table looking pretty wasted, two girls dancing together when there's no music and Cassandra still sitting on the bar. "Come on Playboy Bunny, closing time" Santana said as she walked to Cassandra, "Yeah heard you the first time Fake-a-JLo" she murmured as she got up, slowly walking to the door only to trip into Santana's hands. "Well I guess you have a guest for tonight" the redhead says as she walked pass them "although you did almost have sex on the bar tonight" she winked, "shut the fuck up Jill, I won't save your sorry ass again!" Santana yelled at her and looked at the blonde while feeling that her dress is still a little moist.

"I can walk by myself" Cassandra said sounding serious but her action still spoke of a drunken person almost slipping and thankfully Santana grabbed her. "I'll take you home, it's the least I can do" Santana said walking her out the bar and grabbing a passing cab.

"It's all because of you and your Satan Shots" Cassandra told her trying to rest with her head on the window, "Shut up Barbie" Santana told her while the cab drive off, she saw it was 4am and it wasn't a great idea to text Rachel that's she doing a detour and not sure when she'll be back tonight. _'Maybe I'll tell her when I get home that I found this cute hot blonde and she got me to her house and she miraculously passed out drunk, she'll buy it like a cat with catnip' _Santana was cut out of her thoughts when the driver stopped outside an apartment building, an expansive one even with a guard at the front door. She helped Cassandra out of the cab after she paid him, walking to the door and the guard recognized her. "The eighth floor apartment 2" the guard said while having a smile on his face while looking at Cassandra barely walking straight.

"Get that stupid smile off your fucking face or I'll cut it off!" Santana growled at him, Cassandra's hand got up and gave him the middle finger. "If you'll glow more bees will come and attack you, I hope they'll be killer bees" Cassandra said with hatred at him as they passed him to the elevator and quickly getting in. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that" Cassandra said, standing on her own, still a bit wobbly and when she started to move a little too much she leaned on Santana to hold herself up and leaned her head on her shoulder, resting until they get to her floor.

_Beep_

They walked out to the apartment; Santana looked at Cassandra who didn't have a purse. "Where are your keys?" Santana asked her softly, Cassandra put her hand down her cleavage to take out a key making a smile grow on Santana's face. "Keeping your money there as well?" asking her while putting the key in and unlocking the door. "Wouldn't you like to know" Cassandra had a little smile on her face has they walked in.

_'Defiantly doing good money, this apartment is huge and expansive' _Santana's thoughts started to rush just has they got in, she got back to where she was, taking the key and closing the door behind them. She walked Cassandra to her bedroom which was big with a kind size bed in the middle, with a big walk-in closet.

"I don't need help in undressing myself…" Cassandra got out from the warm hands that were holding her straight up to walk a bit ahead, opening her dress and taking it off. It was harder than usual; the dress is really tight and since it was wet in stuck to her skin. She finally took it off staying with her matching lace bra and panties in black, her skin got Goosebumps from the cool air in the room and the fact she was still a little wet from the unexpected shower the Latina gave her at the bar. Suddenly her bra unclasped, the girl behind her was no longer in her boots and it seems that the alcohol affected her a lot. Her bra was off to the floor together with few dollars that were hiding in Cassandra's bra. "Hands up…" Santana told her, hesitantly she did as she was told, thinking that the flirty Latina would feel her up and use her while she's drunk. A shirt was sliding down her arms to her body, a ripped black T-shirt she usually sleeps with.

_'She probably picked it up from the floor, that's where I left it this morning'_ Cassandra thought and the girls hands slid down her body to her legs, helping her take her high heels off. "Do you want me to get you some pants?" Santana asked moving the right shoe from her leg, her warm hands lying on Cassandra's toned cream legs. "No it's alright, I'll slid into my bed and warm up" Cassandra said slowly bending to lay on the bed but Santana's warm hands stopped her by pulling her back up with them on her stomach, doing it gently since she is full of Whisky.

"Don't lay down yet, you have to drink water or all you eat, or didn't will go right up and I don't think you want that" Santana stood back on her feet, helping the blonde sit on her bed before heading to her kitchen to get a bottle of water back to Cassandra. "You need to finish all the water in the bottle like Auntie Tana tells you alright?" Santana asks and being answered with a nod "You'll be fine from here?" she asked to be sure and was replied with a head shack.

"I might pass out or start throwing up, I can barely move" Cassandra told her "That's how you leave a person?" she put on a smile as she drank from the bottle, Santana had grown a smile on knowing that the blonde is recovering and just being an attention whore.

"You know you can just ask me to stay her and tend you" Santana said sweetly, "Yes nurse I need you to tend me gently" Cassandra shot at her with a smile only to be replied with one word, "Wanky!" and then a cute giggle.

Santana set next to her on the bed and after the silence that was between them she decided to speak up, "I knew I should have brought my nurse outfit with me to New York" she said and Cassandra started to laugh and looked at Santana who smiled, "wait you got a nurse outfit?" she asked seriously, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Santana smirked "Well you are clearly getting sober by the minute, I think I'll get on the road Jack" she smiled and when she tried to stand up Cassandra grabbed her hand and pulled her back, holding her and falling back to the bed. "Nope, not sober, still got a chance to throw up, I need _my_ nurse by me" Cassandra whispered as she wrapped her body around the Latina who blushed, "_Your_ nurse?" Santana held herself from laughing on that one, "Yes… I'm asking you to stay and tend me" Cassandra told her while she moved on the bed, slowly sitting back up. "lying was a bad idea" she said holding her head, _'still pretty wasted'_ Santana smiled and made her finish the water before letting her lay down on the bed, she got a bucket for her just to be sure. Cassandra singled her to lie down beside her, which she did with some distance in between their bodies, "You should take you jeans off and bra, there's no way you're leaving, its 5.09am, you need to sleep and I won't sleep if I won't know that you got home safely…" Cassandra said "Don't dare tell anyone I said that nor that I have nor that I got this wasted" she threatened her, "Shut up Blondie" Santana said sliding her jeans off and after sitting taking her bra off, staying like Cassandra with a tank top and her red lace panties.

"Good night…" Cassandra said as she slowly turned to her stomach, getting a little closer to Santana while her hand gently lies on hers. "Good night Cassie" Santana whispered and she looked to see that the blonde is already asleep, gently moving only to make the blonde wrap around her hand, _'Fine I'll stay… I'm sleepy anyway'_ Santana thought and closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what are your thoughts :3**


	2. The Truth of The Nurse

**Sorry for the late update, I hope next week I won't update too late :p**

**I hope you like this chapter, let's just say the heat is one ;)**

**I don't own Glee or any of its characters!**

* * *

Cassandra woke up in bed with a pounding headache. "God how much did I drink last night?" she rubbed her temples trying to ease the pain when she noticed that beside her the bed was empty. She looked right to left and not finding the Latina from last night in her bed, she saw a glass of water beside her bed with a bottle of aspirin and a note.

Cassandra drank the water and popped a pill before getting the note,

_Don't get up so fast..._

Cassandra snorted, "If I had a cent for every girl who said that..." she smiled and smelled something good coming from her kitchen. She slowly got up from bed and walked to the kitchen seeing the Latina cooking pancakes and bacon; she was hearing music and singing Valerie beautifully.

"I didn't know you can sing as well" she said it loud enough so Santana could hear it, making her turn around on her feet to see her face.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in... a half sleeping playboy bunny" she laughed at her "How does your head feel?"

"Like shit!" the blonde replied while getting closer to the cooking area, picking a piece of bacon and ate it "Mmm tasty" she smiled.

"Well don't eat it all!" she pulled the blonde away "**Bad** bunny!" she added and had a little smile on.

"I can't believe you made it all for me" Cassandra smiled at her, "Shut up Blondie! You owe me money for cab!" the brunette said with a stern voice.

"I will pay up, geez hold your panties on" the blonde told her looking at her bubble butt. _'How didn't I do her last night?' _she asked herself surprised when the Latina moved her aside so she could keep on cooking.

"Looking at something you like?" Santana asked her as she looked to see Cassandra standing there and looking at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Cassandra joked "Call me when my food is ready nurse"

"Go away Playboy Bunny!" Santana said waving her hand to shoo her away but the blonde girl only stepped back and watch the brunette sway her hips as she move, plugging her headphones and singing to herself while swaying and cooking.

After few minutes Santana took her headphones off and turned to call Cassandra to eat but when she did she noticed her standing there with a smile on her face, there was a little spark in her eyes that made her put on a little blush but couldn't turn off her HBIC.

"I see you like stalking, I just finished so you can sit your skinny ass down" Santana told her and turned around, putting pancakes and bacon on their plates.

"Nurse… how come we haven't had sex last night?" the blonde asked as the brunette served her the plate.

"I didn't want to have sex last night" the brunette answered in a matter-of-fact tone,

"Why? Are you in the closet?" Cassandra asked while a smile was on her face, Santana sat and looked at her with a serious tone.

"Believe me, I'm out and proud" she took her fork and started eating,

"So? I can't believe there's something wrong with me that you don't want to go to bed with… I pretty much perfect" a huge confident smile was spread on her face which made Santana laugh.

"I don't date blondes anymore" Santana told her and took a bite of bacon,

"Who said anything about date?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow at her and then taking in her mouth some of the pancake.

Santana looked at her before opening her mouth, "I should correct myself… I don't **do **blondes" with that Cassandra's smile fall down.

"No blondes at all? That's a lot of girls you're missing out on" Cassandra told her while feeling something pretty weird in her.

"What about you? Are you out and about with your sexuality?" Santana looked at her and Cassandra looked down which made Santana put a little smile on "I'll take that as a "No", should have been obvious" Santana marked.

"I'm Bisexual, so not everyone knows that, I'm a privet person" Cassandra told her with anger in her voice "Sorry not all of us are sluts like you…" going in a defense mode.

"Everybody knows because I was "outted" by someone who ran for governor in my state, he tried to run down he opponent who was my cheerleading couch and used me…" Santana stated, still having bad taste in her mouth remembering that rough time, Cassandra could sense that. People have tried to "out" her in the past due to her behavior towards them.

"Gladly we had it off before aired and since that scare I told my parents since all of my school knew already… My friends and people who were close to me were pretty cool with it and helped me out with being out" she had a little smile on her face remembering singing "I Kissed A Girl" with everyone, even Quinn. _Oh Quinn…_

_'No, I can't think of her, not again…' _Santana said to herself as her feelings almost got downhill again, she didn't even finish her food and she got up. Cassandra right after her stood a bit worried that what she said and what the Latina told her was pushing her away, "Is something wrong?" she asked her in genuine concern she haven't heard herself say in a long time, the brunette shook her head but the blonde wasn't buying it. "Come on, you told me that much, please say something, you look really sad" she told her and Santana looked down.

"I got my heart broken twice…" Santana said and looked up "and I'm still not sleeping with you so you can go find someone else to scratch your itch" that sentence was with an angry voice, she went to the bedroom and Cassandra stood there confused about what she just said.

Santana got out of the room dressed in the clothes she wore last night with her bag in her hand and walked to the door only to be stopped by Cassandra, "Wait, why are you leaving?" she asked her "Fine I won't break your heart, although I can't understand how will I since you made it clear we aren't going to anything and the itch part, you might not scratch it but you can't hold me on my thoughts, you **are** sex on heels" she told her in a serious tone and she saw Santana relax a bit "and if I need a scratch it won't be a problem for me to find someone to scratch my itch, I am perfect" she said proudly and the brunette frowned and walked out the door of the apartment.

"I should have shut my fucking mouth… that was hell of a disappointment look in her eyes or was it anger, she's confusing…" Cassandra sat back in her chair playing with her food.

* * *

"Santana where have you been? I was worried sick about you, you should have sent a message or called me or something!" Rachel ran into Santana with a hug first thing when the Latina walked into their apartment.

"Yeah… I'm sorry I didn't, but I was fine, if something was going on I would have called ok?" she tried to reassure her friend as she put on a fake smile on her lips.

"Where did you sleep? Who was she?" Kurt butt in and didn't even beat around the bush like Rachel usually did.

"Some blonde lady got really drunk so I took her home, took care of her and she made me sleep there since it was like something past 5am" Santana told him "She some rich blonde girl who thinks she hot stuff and she can get whoever she wants…"

"Well did she get some of the HBIC or Sinx?" Kurt asked with a smirk on his face,

"Let's say she didn't get any on this hot stuff and not Sinx in her bed or will she ever will" Santana said proudly for not falling into another blonde trap "I'm staying off the blondes for the rest of my long life" she added.

"Come on San, you can't say that… Your soul mate might be a funny, smart blonde and you might be kicking her out with that statement" Rachel said seriously.

"Like Quinn?" Santana asked, they still don't know about what happened in Mr. Schuester non-wedding.

"Yes someone like Quinn would be perfect for you" the little brunette said with a huge smile.

"Believe me… Quinn and I already fucked and she made it clear that it was only to scratch her itch for collage experimenting and nothing more… I mean after she remembered I'm alive 2 months after" she told them both "She was the last blonde I'm fucking with, there's enough brunettes, redheads, black haired girl and even soulless gingers!" she yelled that part "The blondes are either stuck up, Nazi bitches that fuck with your life or the kind of girl that believes everything someone tells her!" she was pissed off and went to her room, closing the curtain for privacy.

She fall down on her bed with tears down her face, she hated remembering how the two blondes broke her heart, both used to be her best friends and now where are they? Each with their boyfriend while she is in NY skipping hot girls who ask her to fuck them senseless only because their blonde hair reminds her of either the tall blonde or the teen prego blonde.

* * *

Santana got out of her bed, got ready for work with her head still thinking of her past.

"Hi Satan we're coming with you!" Kurt said and Santana looked up to see her two roommates dressed up.

"Don't you have a date and Hobbit doesn't have to learn her dance for tomorrow?" Santana said meanly,

"We're coming to help you keep all the blondes away from you so it will be easier to get the other girls in the bar" Rachel said with a big smile.

"I thought Rachel could pretend to be you girlfriend from time to time to avoid weird girl or boys" Kurt said laughing a bit while Rachel glared at him and Santana put on a little smile.

"Sorry I don't do hobbits" she laughed and Rachel hit them both for laughing at her,

"And I wanted to help you when the blondes will come and attack but no lips for you tonight, ask Jill!" she yelled at her and turned to the door.

"Fine, Fine, let's go there already!" Santana said amused while all three of them walked to the bar.

* * *

"Well aren't these my two favorite NYADA girls" Lil said and hugged them both "Did Satan get home alright or was it a hot night in your house?" she asked and gave a little wink,

"She got home this morning, why are you winking at us like that? You know who the blonde was?" Kurt asked interested and Lil nodded.

"So who was that girl that San went to her home with?" Rachel asked a bit worried "She said that they didn't do anything but she told us all the things she kept hidden so whoever that girl was she somehow made her cry and I can't allow that" she was being protective.

"Well she was pretty drunk last night, I remember that clearly, but she was that kind of person…" she added and shrugged,

"Who is?" Kurt asked nudging her to tell the mystery girl.

"Don't speak her name, already know she won't come here since she probably doesn't remember shit so don't tell the name of the unspoken one" Santana butt in and told them not to open that conversation again, they nodded.

"You know I'm a vault that no one can crack… trust me" Lil told her with a smile and Santana hugged her, making her freeze on her grounds in shock.

Both Rachel and Kurt frowned at Lil who shrugged; they wanted to know who she was.

At the same night Cassandra found her way to the bar, looking for the Latina, wanting to apologize, but she saw the place was booked up and she was crazy busy.

She pushed her way to the bar and moved a drunken guy off the bar stool sitting in front of the Latina station.

"Whisky please" she asked with a little smile and Santana gave her three shots of whisky,

"Not drunk tonight huh? Didn't think I'll see you here at all, got any memory of yesterday?" Santana spat at her,

"I do remember, and I remember the shower and me punching a guy for you" the blonde said not happy with the brunette mode "I just came to talk ok?" she asked.

"We are talking" she said while taking and giving the orders that people gave her,

"That's not talking… I want to apologize for being insensitive and shit" she told her and took one shot "and I don't usually apologize, I just have tough skin from my job and from that job you have to learn how to love yourself or else fall into despair"

"I didn't know being a Playboy Bunny is a hard job" Santana joked,

"Ha, ha, funny poll dancing slut" the blonde spat at the brunette in anger and then taking another shot,

"What? No more Garbage Face?" the brunette asked amused at her,

"Can't say that to my _personal_ nurse now can I?" Cassandra said and took the last shot,

"Fine **Cassie** you win this round, but you can't have a Satan shot, Lil doesn't let me…" Santana told her and Cassandra looked at her with a big smile,

"Somehow I can't see you as someone who follows the rules, but break them" Cassandra leaned on the bar, getting their lips close together.

* * *

Kurt noticed the blonde leaning at Santana on the bar, "Blonde alert!" her said pointing to Rachel at the blonde at the bar but Rachel was drunk already, Lil got her drinks and guys got her a few as well.

"Is she cute?" Rachel asked "'Cause no one touches my _girlfriend!_" Rachel said drunk and Kurt laughed at her.

"Well she is wearing a very stylish black and white tight sun dress and black high heels, her legs are long, tone and she got long blonde hair that is a bit wavy" Kurt told her while staring at the two still close to one another,

"Sounds like Quinn to me…" Rachel said but Kurt shook his head,

"No… this girl got sex appeal that can warp the world and Quinn, well, doesn't" Kurt said shrugging and noticed that the blonde was playing with her hair now "Oh no, she's doing the hair thing, she's flirting with San" he added in shock, Rachel standing up wanting to help her friend in need.

* * *

"So…" Cassandra said playing with a strand of her hair with a smile, still close to the Latina's lips "how about a little friendly kiss?" she asked her in a whisper, making Santana shiver to her bones.

"Somehow I can see it's not so friendly…" she replied to her words,

"It is… you can start it, deiced how it'll go and how it'll end" she blow hot air on her lips,

"Fine, just shut up already Blondie!" Santana started to get pissed, she can't control her urges around this blonde and she kisses her lips firstly soft and then a little passionate before ending it too soon for Cassandra's taste.

The blonde put on a pout on her face, "No fair you tease…" she told the brunette and licked her lips.

_'Now that's not fair!'_ Santana thought as she looked at her licking her lips in such a seductive way "You did say friendly kiss" she said putting a little smile on and Cassandra put her hands up.

"I did!" she smiled at her, Santana started to feel more relaxed to the fact that she wasn't playing any sneaky game and trying to lie to her. "I am sorry if I offended you last night, I didn't mean to" the Latina could feel she meant it and she doesn't say things like that usually if at all! "Look, I like you and how you acted last night here, and if making you realize that I won't hit on you or try to sleep with and break your heart would mean signing a contract I will, we could be…" Cassandra tried to swallow the lump in her throat "just friends…" she finished.

"I'd like that" Santana said with a smile but the blonde didn't smile at all.

"Ok, now nurse me with few more shots" the blonde demanded, making the Latina giggle and serve her more shots and then going back to dealing with the other people around the blonde.

_'I don't want us to be friends… I want to taste her hot caramel skin with my tongue'_ Cassandra thought a little annoyed with what she said _'I guess I'll have to work hard to get what I want…'_

On the other side of the bar Rachel got closer to Santana.

"_San_ is that blonde bothers you?" she asked and Santana could smell and see that her friend is drunk,

"No Rachel she's ok, we're just… friends" Santana said with a little smile, glad to have a new friend here in NY.

"Really? Did you two kiss?" she asked while narrowing her eyes at her,

"What if we did?" Santana looked at her and Rachel got closer to her face,

"Well I don't like when other girls kiss _my girlfriend_" Rachel said and pulled Santana into a kiss, the guys around cheered on them and that caught Cassandra's attention, seeing her between the guys kissing with some brunette that had her back to her.

"Lucky bitch…" Cassandra murmured and drank all three shots one after the other, starting to get pissed with the fact **her** girl is being kissed by some random girl.

_'Wait? __**My**__ girl?' _she asked herself and then asked for more shots.

Santana pushed Rachel away, "Fuck Hobbit you are out of your mind!" Santana tried not to yell at her "You are super drunk, go to Kurt and tell him to take you home…" she lowered her tones.

"But… will you come home to me tonight?" Rachel pouted at her,

"Yeah sure, sure I'll come home tonight, just go home and sleep, you got classes tomorrow morning, dance remember? I bet your teacher would kill you if you show up drunk" Santana waved to Kurt to come.

"Ha! She wouldn't mind, she comes drunk all the time!" Rachel snorted a laugh and Kurt shook his head, taking Rachel by her hand.

"Let's go home you drunk dive, what do you think Barbara would say if she saw you like that?" he asked her and Rachel pouted at him before leaving the bar, letting Santana sigh in relief.

* * *

After few hours of serving drinks and dancing on the bar, people started to leave and the bar was due to close for tonight.

"Well I can't go home tonight, that Hobbit might be sleeping in my bed waiting for me" Santana said out loud as she cleaned the bar,

"You could crush at my place" Cassandra pooped in front of the brunette "You can take the couch if you don't trust me" Cassandra had a huge smirk on her face "I don't mind keeping you in as a shelter from your _girlfriend_" Cassandra added while trying not to have too much venom in the word.

"Girlfriend? That hobbit? No way!" Santana shot at her "Just my friend and roommate who drank one to many…" she explained and a smile grow on her face "Were you jealous when she kissed me?" she asked making Cassandra freeze in her place while she tried not to get her face blushing.

"Jealous? Ha! I was surprise you didn't mention a "Friend" that you kiss like that, are you sleeping in the same bad?" she pulled a smile on,

"No but with the state she was tonight she's probably waiting for me in bed…" the Latina replied embarrassed "That's why I'm crashing at your place tonight, and you are paying the taxi!" she said with a smile as she pointed at the blonde who shrugged,

"Fine _my_ poor Mexican nurse" Cassandra laughed at her and Santana pulled her out of the bar to grab a taxi.

* * *

"I hope your couch is comfortable" Santana said as they walked into Cassandra's apartment the second night in a row,

"No nurse of mine will sleep on the couch, you can sleep with me or is it the fact you can't trust me?" Cassandra was pushing it a little, trying her luck.

"Fine I'll sleep with you, you are acting like you are dying anyway, can't risk losing my client in bed" Santana said and they both looked at each other, Cassandra started laughing.

"You're such a slut!" she told her and walk to the kitchen, getting two beers out, and handing one to the Latina.

"Thanks" Santana said and opened the bottle, starting to drink while looking around. "Did you clean the place up? Did you plane to get me here again?" she said with a serious tone.

"Yes… I asked your friend to get drunk and kiss you, be more stupid bartender…" Cassandra drank her beer quickly and Santana laughed.

"I was kidding; you Playboy Bunny, stop getting everything so serious… it'll hurt you if you keep that up, you won't be able to keep it up with me" she told her and took another sip,

"Shut up you rip off of JLo! If anything, you would be the one that wouldn't be able to keep up with me, especially in bed" she smirked at the brunette,

"I don't think so… I'm hot in bed and if anything you would pass out if I was to play with you in the bedroom department" Santana took that seriously while Cassandra took that as a challenge.

"Huh… I don't think so… remember that **I'm** the playboy bunny while **you're** the poll dancing slut" Cassandra pushed her a bit,

"I doubt that… I can beat you in anything, dance, singing, acting and especially sex!" Santana said with a smile, the both turned each other on, but knew that neither could broke, Santana the promise to herself with Cassandra her word she gave the Latina.

Cassandra took Santana to her room; she stripped down to her underwear, letting the tan girl see her perfect cream skin. When Cassandra was in her sleeping wear, panties and a ripped shirt, she sat on the edge of her bed looking at the Latina.

"Strip for me…" she smiled and winked at her "I want to see how good you are in the stripping department" she joked and Santana started to sway her hips to the music in her mind, slowly taking her shirt off, showing her laced purple bra, throwing the garment on the blonde before turning and bending down while taking her tight pants off, showing her perfect bubble butt and matching purple lace panties. She took one boot off but she turned to Cassandra lifting the other boot to her, putting it on her shoulder as she leaned down, crouching to her, and making her panties really close to the blonde face.

"Take my boot off Bunny" she whispered to her in a husky voice, seducing her to do as she was told. Cassandra helps her out of the boot, feeling her smooth toned legs, smelling her smell while wishing she could kiss her legs and the valley in between.

Cassandra pulls the boot off and putting it aside only to feel the brunette's feet traveling down her shoulder to her chest and to her inner thigh until she's standing on both legs.

Santana could see and sense the arousal from the blonde in front of her; she was dying to dive with kisses on her body, then again who wouldn't?

She turned around, placing her hands on her bra claps while her faced turned to lock her brown eyes with the green ones of the blonde in front of her. She could see the sweat on her face and the blush, the want in her eyes while she was toying with her.

_'That's what you get with you mess with a Lopez!'_ she thought _'Well now she'll have more thoughts of me, that is what she gets for trying to playing with me…'_

The bra fell down on the floor leaving a perfect back to her viewer, she walked to her closet, taking a simple red shirt and put it one, not letting the blonde see her front before covering it up, she turned around and walked to the blonde who was with her mouth open.

"Liked my little show? I'm sure it was better than anything you've done" she smiled and gently closed the blondes' mouth.

"Get in bed nurse, or I'll have some other ideas in mind" Cassandra told the brunette, she could tell her how much she soaked her panties watching that sexy girl do a strip for her, got she was pushing her buttons, she knew which to press and was knowing that she was playing with her.

_'She is a good match…'_ Cassandra told herself _'But in the end I always win, I'll turn that one on her'_ she was making plans already.

* * *

A/N: Yep weird Hobbit kissing people while drunk, stay away from the hobbit! Well the striping scene was little heated, I guess I'll have to wait to see if Cassie will be able to hold herself or attack Santana's body into Heavenly bliss... I wonder thou which of the former ex-blonde will show up first :p


	3. Dancing and Drinking

**Sorry for the late update, I hope it'll be worth it :) I got the last two episodes in the chapter as well, from different side and I hope it works :) **

* * *

Cassandra woke up by her alarm clock, earlier than she needed since she knows she's a heavy sleeper and would probably get back to sleep in a second. She opens her eyes and send her hand to snooze the alarm and then to put it back on the Latina the she have been cuddling all night, she looked at the relaxed girl next to her, she had a little smile on her face.

_'I want to kiss her so badly…'_ Cassandra leaned so her lips almost touched the brunettes', smelling her scent, she didn't want to wake her up, she wanted them to stay like that all day but she had students to teach and her roommate is probably worrying about her since it's the second night in a raw she's spending with her in her bed.

Santana started to wake up; she slowly opened her eyes and saw the blonde staring at her, scaring her at first. "Jesus! Could you be more of a creep?" she asked her groggily and she snuggled in her neck, the alarm started again and this time Cassandra turned it off, she was wide awake, she couldn't fall asleep when she got this beauty in her hands. She took Santana's sleep face in her hands and planted a kiss on her lips, a sweet, soft and quick kiss.

"Hmm I thought no kisses…" Santana whispered, still asleep. "It's more friendly then what you gave me last night, anyway I should be angry, you breath stinks" Cassandra laughed and got out of bed and Santana growled and put a pillow on her head. She fall back to sleep.

"Wake up _beautiful_… I got you breakfast" Cassandra sat by Santana on the bed with a tray of goods, whispering in her ear and nibbling on her earlobe making the Latina moan and then sit up blushing.

"You promised, **just friends!**" Santana told the blonde who was smirking, "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't wake you for breakfast I made just for you with all of my friendly heart since I have to get going in half an hour and don't want you to wake up alone in my bed" Cassie started sweetly and then turned serious and a bit sarcastic. She took a piece from the omelet she made and offered it to the entrance of her mouth which the brunette opened and took in without breaking their eye contact.

"See that's how you should nurse me next time!" the blonde said as she put the tray on the Latina's lap, giving her the fork. "That's how you nurse your girlfriend" Santana told her and Cassandra rolled her eyes while sighing.

"I thought we established that I don't want to be your girlfriend…" she replied as if it was the obvious thing in the world "I don't like you that much… I really want the redhead you work with if you can get me her number or hook us up you'd be the** best friend** **EVER**" she teased her.

"Jill? She's totally not your type, she could never handle you, you need someone strong that you could butt head with someone like…" Santana started,

"Someone like a spicy Latina by any chance?" Cassandra asked as she raised an eyebrow at her slightly blushing face "Oh right! You don't want me to be your girlfriend because something about non-blonde dating thing…" she pointed out and she was hit by a pillow "Hi!" she yelled at the eating figure.

"Not my fault I'm so damn perfect" Santana shrugged and finished her omelet and drank the glass of orange juice that Cassandra gave her with the tray. The blonde took a toast from the tray and took a bite, "Hi, these are mine" Santana frowned at her, Cassandra held the toast between her teeth and leaned to the brunette as if she was offering her the toast, the Latina took a bite from the toast and then took the toast from her mouth "Cheesy…" she whispered and the blonde rolled her eyes and stood up and went to her closet, she undressed herself completely making Santana's jaw drop at the sight of her toned figure and her cream ass. Cassandra could feel the eyes of the brunette on her body, especially on her perfect ass and she didn't mind it, actually it was all in her plane. She took one of her black leotards with a short skirt and put it one, as she put the straps on her left shoulder she looked back to see Santana blushing and averting her look from her body.

"Like what you see?" She asked smirking knowing the answer but wanting to hear it coming from the Latina.

"You could have said something Blondie; I didn't want to see your naked skinny ass" Santana spat out, "Well J-Lo, after that striptease you gave me I thought it'll only be fair if I gave you a little show as well" Cassandra smiled as her face got a darker shade of red "I have to get the subway to work…" she put on her heels and a leather jacket.

"Wearing that? Wanky! I'm sure lots of old creepy guys have you as their fantasy, well that and your work as a Playboy Bunny" Santana fired at the blonde who just smile, she put the tray away and dressed up "I'm coming with you, I want to see how you handle the creepers outside your perfect living bubble" she smiled.

"I think the only creeper is you, not my fault you won't be getting any of this…" Cassandra said while her hand implying her body "and I won't be breaking **my** promise, unless you'd ask me too…" she said and winked at her "Anyway, why are you coming along?"

"I'm taking the subway back to where I live, I'm pretty sure my roommates are leaving to do their things so more sleep for me before work…" she replied with a smile, "How many jobs do you have?" the blonde asked as the brunette took the tray to the kitchen, "A few, I need to keep myself busy so I could pay the bills and find…" Santana said as she washed the dishes "myself" she finished.

"What other jobs do you have?" Cassandra asked and Santana usual happy face was down and the blonde didn't let it go unnoticed "Never mind for now, maybe when we get to know each other better you'd tell me" she took her bag and the Latina her things, both heading out of the apartment.

At the subway they had to stick closely to one another since the train was practically full, Santana noticed how people tried keep their distance from them, especially Cassie. She noticed how an old man looked at Cassie with his eye, practically undressing her. He was already too close to Cassandra than she felt was necessary and now his hands were about to touch her, heading to her great ass. The Latina didn't need to think twice and put herself between the blonde and the old bastard, pressing her body to get away from the man to the pull they both held themselves onto while Cassandra was between the pull and Santana.

"I didn't think you'd try doing something to me on a train, now that's what you call _wanky_" Cassie whispered to the Latina making her blush as she used her own word against her, making her body tingle at the thought of trying something like that but her face got serious.

"I just protected your skinny white ass from this ugly old bastard that was trying to grope you…" the brunette whispered to her back, making the blonde blush and turning her serious face into a smirk. They got two stations from Cassie's apartment, "I need to go, that's my stop" the blonde said pressing her back to the front of the brunette "I'll see you later" she added before getting out of the train, leaving the Latina alone for another stop.

* * *

"OK lazy wannabes! Let's get this class in action, Ballet is now our topic and I'm sure you all can't even do a simple Battement! And it's only our second class!" Cassandra put on her work face while taking her cane and tapping it on the wooden floor, she put on the music and the students started doing the routine they worked on the last class.

The teacher got closer to the short brunette that she know only by the name Scwimmer. "Come on little miss David Schwimmer, you need to work hard, you move so awkward it's embarrassing to watch" she yelled at her, she looked tired or was it the look of hangover that she see? "Try next time not to drink too much the day before my class, I do know it's hard but believe me I'm doing you guys a favor that I'm teaching you" she told everybody, working them hard. She looked at the students wishing the Latina was there with her, showing what she got, God knows she probably got it good with the moves she already saw. Her eyes were starting to fool her; she started to see the brunette figure dancing with her students, doing perfect ballet moves.

"I guess I'm starting to have an every night bar…" she pulled a little silver bottle and drank some Whisky from it, trying to ease the visions she was having of the beautiful brunette that took over her mind. _'I got to get into her bed and have my evil ways with her before my own body will act on its own'_ she thought to herself, shaking her head.

"No, no,no! Do everything again!" she yelled, she wasn't paying any attention the first time so she had to make them do it again so this time she'll actually watch them and not her fantasy of Latina dancer. Rachel was behind everyone yet again, "Keep your steps Platypus and work on keeping the rhythm!" she yelled at her "I think you should start going to the after classes dancing class with Jane, you're getting sloppy and need of a much hard work".

"After classes of dance?" Rachel asked being dumb, making Cassandra sigh in despair, "Yes Troll, that's what I said… They start in couple of days so sign up today" she said shaking her head and walking away from her.

* * *

Getting home, taking the mail with her, Cassandra notice a letter with tickets to the Ballet Gala for tonight. She throw them on the table, "Like hell I'm going there, I got a hot Latina to meet tonight before I'm going all mad in class again " she told herself and headed to the shower, getting dress for tonight.

Cassandra headed to her new favorite bar, dressed in a tight black dress that shows her cleavage and her toned legs perfectly so when she'll dance up tonight with the brunette she'll be sure she couldn't take her eyes off. Walking inside, she notices that her favorite bartender isn't around so she walked to the owner.

"Gramps where is my favorite Satan?" she asked Lil who serves beer to the guys around her, "Well hi to you too **Cassie**, Santana asked for a night off, she's at the Ballet Gala with her friend, something about free high fashion dress and free drinks" Lil said with a smile, "Why are you calling me that?" Cassandra stopped listening after she used Santana's nickname for her, "Well your Satan calls you that so I assume you like it" she smiled and winked "Like I said, at the Ballet Gala" she repeated knowing she wasn't listening "And she's not coming here tomorrow, got another free night" she added.

"How do you let her work with all these free nights?" Cassandra asked confused, "Well she got other jobs and I do want her to get famous, I like her" she said with a smile making the younger blonde remember about the other jobs.

"Right, what kind of jobs?" she asked her, "Something like cage dancing I think" she said like it was natural for a young sexy dance like _her_ Latina to work in a place like that, "Thanks, good night" she said and walked out of the bar, feeling mad.

* * *

When Cassandra couldn't think her week couldn't get worse she had to work on the dance for her class while knowing that her _beautiful_ bartender is not there tonight as well. After four hours of work she walked out of her studio seeing Jane, another dance teacher for the third years since she couldn't take all the classes this year.

"Having a hard day?" Jane joked, giving her a bottle of water which she took gladly. "Yes… How are you doing with the after classes dancers? Are they dancing like shit?" she asked smiling, "Most of them are pretty new but there is someone that is raw but got what it got to dance, too bad she's a hardheaded, full of herself kind of girl who says and I quote: "I don't need to pay to study things I'm already a superwoman at" God, how could people stand her" she shook her head and Cassandra smiled, "Sounds like a promising student for me, with that kind of attitude she could work in the show biz" she told the brunette teacher, remembering her little bar dancer which she hadn't seen in three days, she wasn't working and now she was overworking with the dance routine , missing her sexy Latina and the alcohol. What's worse is that she doesn't know where she lives so she can't just drop by at her apartment, meeting her up just like that. _'Why isn't she coming to visit me?´_ she asked herself getting a bit angry at Santana for not coming to visit her or at least call… _'God, we didn't exchange phone numbers…'_ she wanted to slap herself. "July, wake up!" Jane got her out of her thoughts, "Sorry, I'm just having a bad few days now, I should head home and sleep…" she told the other teacher, "What? Not going to get to a bar and have a few drinks?" she asked surprised, "Nah, I'm tired, I'll go tomorrow to do some bar hopping…" she told her, trying to get to her old habits and maybe ending at the hands of her nurse once more.

"Satan!" Kurt yelled at the apartment just as her walked in "Why did you move everything away like that?" her was angry seeing Santana working on her dance moves at the living room.

"Shut up Porcelain! You don't yell at Rachel when she practices here, I have rights to work here too!" she told him harshly, she was almost done; she was working most of the morning when her two roommates were away, almost five hours, she had to keep fit and not lose her touch. She stopped cage dancing and other "dancing" jobs and stayed with Lil and her bar as a job while she tries to get singing jobs at other bars.

"I didn't mind it the first time, but you started to reorganize the place, and I liked it the way it was" he said and Santana was busy thinking, where was her blonde friend, she haven't come to the bar for four days and now it's Friday, it's almost a week since they've met, _'I can't just drop by at her apartment, what if she's not there? I mean, a closed door never stopped me before but… what if she doesn't want to see me?'_ she asked herself feeling stupid for not asking for her number the last night she stayed at her place.

"Who is she?" Kurt had a huge smile on his face and Santana looked at him a bit confused "The girl that's on your mind, you looked like that when you were few days away from Brittney when you two were together last year so spill it out" he told her making Santana laugh.

"She just a friend, we just… didn't see each other for some time, since I took another night off for the Ballet Gala" she told him "I wanted for her to come hear me sing at my gig but I don't have her number and didn't want to break in her apartment" she told him and Kurt laughed at her, "Since when are you afraid of some Lima Heights work?" he looked at her and she gave in a little blush, "Don't want to lose her as a friend…",

"Yeah right, a friend" Rachel butt in "It's that blonde right? The one you don't want to date since she's a blonde, the one you kissed and got her drunk?" she asked her, "Shut up Hobbit, how the hell do you know I kissed her?" Santana got angry, she was about to throw something or hit her, "Lil told me about something called "Satan Shots", I heard that blonde actually asked for them" she said with a smile and now the Latina face was red from embarrassment, "Oh God, you like her!" Kurt chipped in, "Shut up you two, I already told you, no **BLONDES**!" she tried to escape that conversation but they didn't want any of that.

"Come on she must be a sweetheart if she got your heart, I mean, she's better than my mortal enemy" Rachel told her "She said good things about my dance but still had to call me a Troll" she said angry, making Santana laugh, "She's so wrong about that one, you can't be a troll…" she said making Rachel smile a bit "Trolls are taller than Hobbits and you are a Hobbit" she laughed and Rachel throw a pillow at her face, "Shut up you Satan" she called her but all three started laughing.

"I'm going to get a shower and head to work…" Santana said moving everything back to where it was before going to take a shower.

* * *

Cassandra was bar hopping tonight, she was about to finish around 1am, she had a rough day, being nice to Platypus was rough and rubbing her the wrong way. She was telling the truth but she didn't like it too much, she wanted to be on Broadway again and not that little girl from Iowa… or was it Ohio?

She got into a cab and she wanted to head home but remembered the Latina, so she switched her finish point. She was really drunk but she had to see her, she was almost detoxing from being away from her sexy body at night, so she worked hard to keep her off her mind at night.

She walked into the bar, seeing her dance on it. She pushed her way to the bar, and made it right when she got back behind the bar.

"Three shots of Whisky" she told her, Santana picked her head up to see the blonde; she had a smile on her face and her own grow big. She got her what she asked for, "I missed you" the brunette told her as she took the first shot and almost chocked on it, making the Latina laugh.

"Shut up cage dance…" she told her, Santana noticed she was really drunk and wearing a sexy little black short dress with lace.

"Who told you?" she asked uncomfortable, "Gramps there told me…" she told her and pointed at Lil who was busy dealing with few drunken guys "If you needed the money I would have given you some or at least found you a job…" she told her, she had a disappointed look on her face, just like Kurt and Rachel had when they heard. "I'm not working there anymore, just here…" Santana told her and served some people around them "I mean it… I was trying to find myself but now I found something that keeps me in check, dancing with no cage and here…" she said giving her half a smile "I didn't know you cared for me that much" she felt flattered by that, "Of course I care for you! What kind of a gi- what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't?" she asked her, saving herself at the last moment "And I need your number, what kind of a friend are you, not giving me your phone number? I did let you stay two nights at my place" she told her and took another shoot, making Santana smile.

"Fine give me your phone…" she said reaching out to her and noticed a grin on the blonde's face, she leaned to her on the bar.

"Why don't you take it yourself?" she whispered in her ear, making her blush, she could smell how drunk she is. She couldn't give her the satisfaction of not doing just that so she reached to her waist ant took her iPhone out of her pocket, putting her number there. "How did you know?" Cassandra asked with a pout, "I saw the weird bump on your waist, and I **know** it's not dick, I did see you naked, remember?" she asked her with a smile, but both blushed at that comment.

Santana helped closing the bar, seeing her blonde _friend_ with her head on the bar, pretty much passed out. _'Well she did came in drunk and then she did drink some more'_ she told herself as she slowly woke the blonde up, nudging her.

"Come on beautiful… I'm taking you home…" she said with a smile and Cassandra moved her head to look at her, putting a little smile as the Latina helped her up and took her out of the club, taking a cab to the blonde's apartment, holding her up to her floor, hugging her.

They walked into the apartment and close the door after them, "Do you need to throw up?" Santana asked knowing that she would probably need to but would try to play tough, but as the blonde looked at her she was confused as she nodded to her question. She helped her out to the toilet; she went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water for her, already hearing the sound of throwing up. She didn't get in there, letting her finish first, getting few glances to make sure she was alright.

At the sound of the flush she walked in and saw the blonde standing washing her face and mouth, she gave her the bottle which she gladly took and drank half of it.

"Nothing more than throwing up to get you off" she said feeling the buzz going off and knowing how stupid she is, "I don't know it was kind of sexy how you looked at me with your big green eyes letting me know you needed my help getting you to the toilets" she said a bit amused, trying to make Cassandra feel a little good about herself, knowing how she's feeling after throwing up like that, that happened to her few times with Britt and Rachel.

"Wanky" Cassandra told her and put a smile on before drinking the other half of the bottle "I didn't think that was your game, playing in the bathroom?" she laughed and so did Santana, she knew it was her way to make herself feel better and she did manage to put a smile on her face.

"Brush your teeth while I get you more water and stop using **my** word!" Santana took the bottle from her hand and went back to the kitchen to clean the bottle and fill it up.

"Thank you for taking care of me… again…" Cassie said as she walked to the kitchen, she looked better, less drunk but a pale. Santana gave her more water to drink, "It's fine, what are friends for… and nurses" she said laughing and putting a smile on the blonde's face once more.

"I thought I won't see you anymore" the blonde said "didn't leave a number or anything and just went off to the Ballet Gala and God knows where the day after" she told her and drank the water.

"How did… Lil…" she shook her head "Sorry, had a singing gig the day after the Gala" she told her "**Not** cage dancing, promise" she told her with a smile, the blonde finished another bottle of water "Get a nice shower and I'll bring you more water to bed" she said taking the bottle, giving the blonde a smile before pointing her the way.

She walked to her shower, washing the sweat and cigarette smell of her body and hair, taking it easy. She walked to her bed with a towel only seeing that Santana is there wearing shorts and a pink tank top, ready to sleep, and by her bed two bottles of water.

"Thank you nurse" she said with a little smile, siting on her bed and drinking the water "go take a shower, I bet you need one" she told her with a little smile "Take things from my closet, I don't mind, _friend_" she told her with a smile, the brunette laughed and went to take a quick shower when in the meantime Cassandra drank all the water and went to get her some more.

As she got back she saw the caramel back of the bartender put a ripped shirt of hers, she was wearing pink lace panties as well. "I'd like those panties back sometime, I like them…" she quietly sneaked behind her and hugged her. "I'll give them back, don't worry" Santana told her, holding her hands "Bed time" she said and pointed at the bed, the blonde went to lay down, taking deep breaths and then she saw the brunette getting a bucket just in case.

"Can't trust the blonde huh?" she asked her and the brunette smiled at her, "I don't think you'd like to clean it up tomorrow morning" she replied and crawled to _her_ side of the bed.

"So…" Cassandra started, "yes?" the Latina asked, "When will I see your place? I might just find you a job if you got a roommate…" she told her. "Two roommates, and I like them, they keep me sane as I keep them honest" she told the blonde "Just don't tell them" she made her laugh, "I promise not to say a word, just hope they aren't weirdoes… 'cause I don't want to be you friend and for that I'll have to meet them and I don't want to kill them so they won't bother us…" she said like killing would be an option "it's that or kidnapping you away" she said with a smile "I'd like to get option two thou we're only _friends_" she reminded and the brunette sighed at her comments, "Just shut up Blondie" she told her and slapped her hands lightly only to end up holding her hand, falling asleep like that as well.

Santana have been texting with Cassandra through the weekend, she couldn't come to see her at the Coyote since she was busy with the routine but the Latina was glad they keep in touch every day. It's Monday and it seems that her roommate have been watching her text the blonde so after they got back from NYADA they sat her down for a talk.

"Ok we want you to bring her in" Kurt told her and crossed his arms, "What?" she asked them confused.

"The blonde Santana, the one you keep texting and having you put smile on your face every day" Rachel told her "You say you two are just friends but that's shit and you know it" she cursed making both Kurt and Santana jaw drop.

"Look, we aren't dating, my heart isn't available right now and even less for a blonde, I'll get her to meet you since she said she'll meet you few days ago… she said she hopes she doesn't have to kill you" she said with a huge smile, remembering how they slept hand in hand.

"Oh God, you like each other, she's willing to kill for you" Kurt said making it sound girly, "She already punched someone to defend me" she added making the two gasp and look at each other "But I'll decided when the meeting will happen, she's busy with work and you two with collage and work" she told them "there's no rush" she shrugged.

"Well I need to get ready to my test tomorrow for the wicked witch of the west" Rachel said sighing in despair, "You'll do good Rachel, she sounds bad but remember, Sue was much worse!" Santana tells her, "God, how did you survive?" she asked her and got up, "I told myself that I can't take shit from no-one, so you can't either, you'll rock her ass off!" she said with a smile "I got my dance class in the middle of the day, Jane can't work after classes hours, got a date or something" she shrugged "I'll see you when you're done I hope, I'll wait in the studio" she told her and Rachel smiled and went to take her work out bag.

* * *

_'God, I can't believe I just was nice to Scwimmer, but it's true, every word of it, thank God my Latina isn't here to hear it, she'd laugh since it's a troll we're looking at, but she got what she got, she could make it if she get to' _Cassandra thought giving Rachel a last look after the party she got for her for her call back. She exits the class walking at the hallway, and stopping hearing Jane's voice.

"Good Job, now you're up Satan" Jane said "let's see if you're really that good like you say you are" she said and the music played, _'No… that can't be my Satan…'_ Cassandra thought and got closer to the studio, she knew Jane moved this lesson to be early. She peeked her head in and saw her Latina doing the ballet dance Jane worked on, she was moving perfectly, with grace and that smile on her face. She can't believe she's watching the girl who she called 'sex on legs' was doing a ballet dance, and doing it so perfectly. _'God she's beautiful'_ she walked into the studio, next to Jane.

"Well I guess she didn't lie when she said she could dance…" Jane told her and looked at the blonde face "July, what's with that face?" she asked her but the blonde lifted her hand to make her quiet, she wanted to listen and watch the dance to the end of it until the music stopped, the Latina was in her own world, something beautiful happened in that world and she wished she could be in it.

"Great job Santana" Jane said "See, you all should work hard like her" she pointed at everybody in the class, Santana got on her legs and looked up to Jane only to notice the green eyes of the blonde.

"This is Cassandra July, she's a teacher here in NYADA, also teaching dance and if you thought I was rough on you, she would kill you guys in class" she told them while Cassandra and Santana looked into each other's eyes.

"I'll see you all next time" she let the class go and notice the two with their eyes in each other. "July you alright?" she asked concerned, "Yes…" she replied and walked to Santana who was blushing.

_'Oh God, a teacher here? And she saw me dance at a bar and here? Can I make myself even more of a fool?' _Santana asked herself as she saw her get closer to her, the blonde hugged her tight.

"Santana it was beautiful" she told her "You shouldn't dance on bars, I thought you were good, not **that** good, but you got me wrong…" she told her and Santana hugged her back.

"Why didn't you tell me you are a **dance** teacher here?" the Latina asked her while her face blushed, "You never asked?" Cassandra said and they both laughed, "No, because I got a friend that studies here and she said she got a mad ass bitch of a dance teacher, calls her names and stuff, things she's worse than me, but that can't be, I'm the worse" she said with a smile while they still hugged one another.

"San! You won't believe what happened!" Rachel high tone screamed as she walked into the room, looking at her teacher and best friend hugging in the middle of her collage on the day of her call back!


	4. Tales of Kisses, Cane and Ex-Girlfriend

**Thank for all the people that are following, favoriting and reviewing my story!**

**This chapter was deleted thanks to my laptop so it's a new chapter, I hope it will be at you're liking :)**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts so I'd know what you think about what've done so far!**

**I don't own Glee :( **

* * *

Cassie heard that high pitch voice entering the studio, she was in a compromising position and her student was seeing so she had to think fast. She pulled Santana closer and held her hands like they were about to Tango. "You got sex appeal, I mean, _some_ and you need to use it for this dance, seduce your partner" she said out loud, moving as the lead to the Latina, she could see the confused look on her face.

"I'll explain to you later OK? I promise" Cassie whispered in her ear before breaking their tight hold on one another. "You got some move, but I guess there's a reason why you're only taking the after class program" she smirked, making Santana angry at her.

"Whatever skinny bitch, I never wanted to get into NYADA, don't need a Nazi teacher like you to try and teach me about one of _many_ things I'm superwoman at" the Latina spat at her and walked to the shocked Rachel "Sorry for keeping you wait Rach, Let's go back home so you could tell both me and Kurt about 'What just happened!' I'm sure it was super" she smiled at her as they walked out of the studio, she looked back to see the blonde smiling at her and she even gave her a sexy wink. She looked and saw Rachel shocked face,

"Gee Hobbit; she never gave you a private lesson before?" Santana smiled at the reaction on Rachel face,

"No she never gave me one and she was _nice_ to you… How did you two ended like that?" she asked surprised not sure what the hell happened before or even when she was in the same studio as them.

"Well I was dancing in my lesson, I was the last one up and I didn't even notice her when she got in, she saw me dance and wanted to know if I knew how to Tango, clearly she doesn't understand that I Tango better than her since I am a spicy Latina and not some skinny Nazi bitch such as her" Santana praised herself, petting her ego. "Anyway, tell me what happened to you when we get home, I bet Kurt would _love_ to hear it as well" she told her and pulled her faster out of the facility.

* * *

Santana sat down having a cold drink while Blabber Mouth was talking about what Cassandra did to her today; the number she pulled of, made her sound like some kind of a goddess. _'I wanna puke…'_ Santana looked at Kurt and show him a puking action and he smiled at her giggling.

"Why are you giggling?!" Rachel asked and then saw Santana "Stop it Santana! Finally she shows that she trust me and want me to succeed in my life, not everyone needs to flirt with the teacher to be good" and lifted her nose so high Santana wanted to break it off her face.

"First thing first, she came into the studio **I** was dancing not the other way around then **she** grabbed me!" Santana raised her voice "Not my fault people are attracted to me not like some weird show freaks that you attract" she almost bit Rachel head off, her phone vibrated.

_-Sorry for putting you out like that, just don't want my students to know, I mean I don't care but don't want them to think I turned nice on Miss David Schwimmer because of you, now can't I? ;) Am I seeing you tonight my favorite nurse?-C_

"And secondly I'm neither Puck nor Quinn that I sleep with a teacher and she's a **BLONDE**!" Santana yelled at Rachel.

"Wait, what happened between Satan and Crazy July?" Kurt asked confused at the fight between the brunettes.

"I walked on San and Miss July in a _very_ **tight** hug" Rachel told him, "It was a hold, she was trying to teach me how to Tango, but I'm a fucking Latina, I could be her teacher not the other way around…" Santana told them, growling in anger.

_-Sure thing, I'll get you your usual when you get in ;)-S_

"Anyway I'm going to get something for her tomorrow morning from the Broadway flea market and little Miss Sunshine will come with me" Rachel said and put her hand on Santana's shoulder.

_-Will I get some shots for free if I'll dance on the bar with you? ;) I promise I'll be good and behave ;p- C_

"Sure Rach, when do you wanna go? Seven?" Santana asked her as she smile at the text, "Yes that will be good, take a nap after work and try sleeping at the apartment tonight and not at your _special friend_" she told her making her roll her eyes.

"Please bring her on a Friday night so we'll have dinner with her, see exactly who is that blonde" Kurt told her with a smile, she knew her meant well, most of the time at least.

"I will try to get her, but I think I'm sleeping at her house this Friday so maybe another one" Santana smiled and rolled her eyes.

_-Fine, dance with me but I promised Man-Hands that I'll go with her somewhere around seven tomorrow morning so I can't sleep with you tonight-S_

She sent the text and then she wanted to slap herself, but before she could text her again Cassandra already replied,

_-Mmm so can we delay it for tomorrow? I promise I won't try anything with Jill if you promise to do me tomorrow night ;) JK!-C_

Santana smiled and before she laughed she got up and went to take a shower, a cold one.

"Stop sexting with that blondie!" Rachel yelled at Santana who blushed, "We're not sexting Rachel, we're passing jokes on one another" Santana rolled her eyes and went to take a much needed shower.

* * *

"I wonder if Miss July acted like that to me because she really liked me" Rachel told Kurt as they sat on the sofa, watching a movie and drinking tea. Santana walked out of her 'room' ready for work and look at them.

"I doubt that she'll hit on you" Santana told her and Rachel turned around, "Just so you know girls do attract to me as well!" Rachel frowned at her, "Yeah… that lady boner that you and Quinn had for one another was kinda weird and there's a reason why you two aren't together…" Santana told her as she put on her shoes, "Yes but we could have been!" Rachel answered her and made Santana roll her eyes at that comment, she wanted to tell her that she was the one to make lady love to her on her first time and not her so she should shut up but she was going to be late for Lil. "Bye girls!" She said and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Cassandra walked into the bar, she searched her Latina and found her behind the bar as usual. She pushed the people so she could sit at her usual stool.

"Hi babes, missed me?" she asked and winked at her favorite Latina who poured her the usual "I hope David didn't give you any troubles" she downed one shot away, Santana raise her eyebrow which Cassandra noticed "I meant Rachel..." Santana smiled and served few beers to the guys around them.

"Are you ready to do some bar dancing?" the brunette asked with a smirk which the blonde returned, "The real question is, are you ready? I'm not sure you could stand the heat" Cassandra teased and Santana looked at Jill who returned a look that Cassie wasn't sure what it stood for. "Oh I am, I want to see if you're really the hot stuff you say you are" Santana smiled and leaned on the bar, "Be ready to be amazed" she leaned so close that their lips almost touched and the Latina smiled at her.

* * *

Cassandra was after five more shots when Santana pulled her up the bar, Jill played 'Cotton Eye Joe'.

"Ready to get your skinny ass kicked?" Santana asked the blonde; "Only if my nurse will kiss it better later" Cassie winked at her as they both started to dance, doing each move perfect and fast as the beat of the track. Each tried to pull off a move that the other couldn't top but was surprise when she did, and was trying to top her last move with a smile. They danced together, Santana being the lead 'man' while Cassie was the 'lady'.

Cassie put her hand on her neck, tickling the Latina a little. The smile on her face showed San that she was doing it on purpose so she slide her hand to rest on her tight butt.

"You like my body?" Cassie teased; "Well I need to know where I would need to kiss later when I'll whip you hard" San laughed and slapped her butt cheekily as they broke their hold, competing on the bar until the song was over.

"You were great" Cassandra told her with a smile, she got two free drinks on Santana. "Thanks, I know I was" she winked at the blonde as she leaned on the bar "At least now I know why you're a dance teacher, you're pretty awesome yourself" she smiled as Cassandra down the shots on after another. "Oh you forgot one shot" the brunette said as the blonde looked confused, Santana poured Whisky in her mouth and pulled her into a passionate kiss that Cassandra felt that was longer than 5 minutes but really was about one.

"Feeling better?" Santana asked her face still close to the blond, "Sure does" Cassie replied, "Good Ass Face, now I kissed your whipped ass better" she laughed, "Yes you have been kissing me a lot of unfriendly kisses" the blonde said with a smirk "You just want to kiss me a lot more, you could just ask you know" she winked and leaned back, "Since when does a friend need a permission to kiss her friend?" Santana teased "If you don't like it I could always stop…" That made Cassandra's eyes grow wide, making the Latina laugh.

* * *

The bar was closing, Cassandra was talking to Jill by the bar when Santana got her things and walked to see them both, talking.

"You're asking Jill to take you home tonight?" San asked looking at her and winking,

"Actually she just said she going to take you home tonight, surprise, surprise huh?" Jill teased before leaving them "Goodnight Satan, 'night **Cassie**" she said before going out the door.

"Look what you did, now even she calls me that" Cassandra was trying to be pissed but as soon as Santana leaned and kissed her cheek how could she be mad at her?

"You're taking me home tonight?" San asked her and sat at her lap, "Yes, I saw what Miss David Schwimmer is wearing, your neighborhood isn't safe for a cutie like you" she hugged her closer to her body, "Please, I got razors in my hair, I'm from fucking Lima Heights Adjacent, I grow up on the wrong side of tracks, unlike you I can see" she said as her finger was doing a little trip down her arm "Speaking on the wrong side of the tracks, care to tell me about that song you sang to Rachel, a love song?" she asked her and Cassie pulled her out of the bar, "Who side I sang it to her, I only did a number for her, I love the song and thought it was right for **me**, not for her…" she said as she grabbed a cab, going to Santana's apartment.

Santana was surprised when the blonde got her to the door, they were holding hands up the stairs but by the door her hand pulled away. "I just want to tell you that Rachel is straight although she is starting to have some kind of lady boner over you" Santana told Cassie and shrugged, "Why should I care? I'm still going to whip her ass until she'll break" Cassie smiled, she didn't want her to know her real thought about Rachel and her talent, it didn't really concerned her, she just really wanted to see her do more than just dance, she wished she could hear her sing.

"I don't know, if she'll act weird… By the way, how about I'll take a day off on Friday and after Thursday we could go to your place and do some sleep over stuff, movie, popcorn, Dance, Dance Revolution? All up to Saturday night when I'll go back to work" Santana offered but the look on Cassandra face told her it's going to be a 'no'.

"Sorry babes, I got work on Friday morning and Thursday afternoon and I'm not sure when it'll end" Cassie said and grabbed her by the waist, getting her closer to her body, hugging her "But next week would be a charm or even you being at my place Saturday and Sunday" Cassie tried to cheer her, "What are you working on those days? I though you don't work Fridays or afternoon" Santana looked in her eyes what made Cassandra smile, "You sound like we're dating" Cassie teased "I'm doing some off Broadway show dance routine" she said like it was something really easy "Just accepted it for the extra cash, I got it when I thought you were in the dumps doing those cage dancing" she told her a bit embarrassed, Santana leaned and kissed her lips. "If you keep doing things like that I might reconsider my non-dating blonde thing just to date you" Santana half teased and half way meant it which made Cassandra smile since now she knows her weakness which she's planning on using.

"Well you should expect that from me, you aren't my student I could be... sort of nice to you and legally sleep with you without worrying about NYADA shit" Cassie told her and pressed her forehead to the slightly smaller brunette "Goodnight friend, I do expect you to show up at my door step this weekend with the movie of your choice and I'll get the drinks and popcorn, since I figured that no one would sale to an underage" she whispered on the soft, big lips of the Latina, she gently planted a little kiss on her lips before breaking away.

"Night Blondie" Santana whispered with her eyes still closed. _'That kiss was too damn short!'_ she thought and as she opened her eyes she saw Cassandra smirking down at her before going away, leaving her to get in the apartment.

* * *

"I got no idea what to get her! It has to be perfect!" Rachel said while looking around at the flea market, Santana looked around at the stands and got closer to one of an old man, she noticed a cane that looked like Jane's cane when she teaches and _her_ Cassie probably uses one as well.

"You got a good eye, it's one of a kind, and it was used in the movie Fame, Debbie Allen did justice to that movie" she smiled under his beard, Santana smiled and turned to Rachel, she tapped the cane on the floor and mimicked Jane movement only she didn't know it was originally Cassandra July's.

The tap caught Rachel's attention and she saw the cane, "Its perfect San! She'll love it!" she squealed in high tone and grabbed the cane.

"I hope your dance teacher would do it justice like Debbie did" he winked at Santana as Rachel paid for it, "Rach, I'm going back to the apartment, I need some sleep before my class this afternoon" she told her and Rachel hugged her for goodbye, she was heading to NYADA.

* * *

_'God, is she stripping me with her eyes?'_ Cassie asked herself as she held her dancing shoes as Rachel talked about the cane she got her, thanking her for busted her ass, which she enjoyed. _'I wish Sanny was striping me like that in her mind'_ she thought and took the cane from the little troll, _'At least while she's blabbing about herself she complementing me'_ she thought and smiled _'I should repay her with some as well'_ so Cassandra bared her heart and thought about Rachel from the start of the year.

"Even the whole Brody thing?" she asked shyly,

"Well that was because of his abs" Cassandra put her jacket on and smiled,

"What? But yours are so much better" Rachel said with a smile, _'God is she flirting with me?'_ Cassandra smiled and changed the subject,

"When is your callback?" seeing her eyes now looking her from feet to head,

"Oh, it's next week," when Cassandra thought she was free Rachel had to say something "I am so nervous Miss July, OI never wanted anything more in my whole life"

_'She got to stop being so insecure…' _Cassandra looked into her eyes "You're gonna get it, I know you will Rachel" Saying her real name didn't hurt that much, but she should start saying that if she was going to start dating her roommate/best friend hot Latina, she hugged Rachel wishing it was the spicy brunette _'I wonder what her face will be when she'll find out I was fucking her best friend as well'_ Cassandra smiled as she pulled away and walked out of the studio.

* * *

It's been two days since that morning and Santana was just finishing her class with Jane, she was pushing her really hard since Cassie side good things about her, she didn't mind, she was used to harsh practice with Sue.

She hear a tap on the floor that was familiar, she thought Jane left already. "Jane is walking all over you huh?" Cassandra's voice was heard and Santana turned her head to see her with the cane she picked at the flea market.

"I see you like the cane I picked for you" Santana said as she cleaned her face from some drops of sweat, "You? Rachel said she picked it" Cassandra said and raised her eyebrow, "Of course she did… the little ugly Hobbit" Santana said and stood up, she was wearing a tight tank top and purple sport pants. "Did she flirt with you like I said?" she didn't have to wait for an answer she saw the blonde blush "Of course she did, she's going worse than donkey face Brody, she's probably cheesy" she laughed, "Well we are just friend, I hope you don't mind if I'll let her try some moves on me…" Cassie teased.

"Well if you want to give up on all of this…" the brunette said picking her tank top to show her perfect abs "then be my guest, same I thought we were heading some place nice, I was really thinking on dating blondes again, I guess the first wouldn't be you if you plane of being with Man-Hands" she said teasing,

"Fine then, you are going to come to my apartment on Saturday with your little sleep over and on Monday I'm taking you out for drinks, if you don't like it, no hard feelings" she got closer to the brunette "OK?" she asked getting her lips really close to the Latina's, "Mhmm" the Latina agreed and was about to kiss her but the blonde pulled back making San growl "Tease" she said and pouted, "Now that's too cute" Cassandra said and kissed her lips quickly "I'll see you tonight and on Saturday, you can always come with nothing, I wouldn't mind you walking naked" she laughed, "In your dreams" Santana said and went to pick her things and heading home for a nice shower and a rest before work.

* * *

Saturday came quickly; she made Lil give her more free time since she brought the money with Cassie. She knocked on the door and it was opened by the blonde, she was wearing a long buttoned up shirt which by the way, wasn't buttoned at all, she could she her skin, the sleeves were folded up and she wear black panties, "Come in" Cassandra let her get in as she walked back inside, Santana noticed a little pink heart on the her right side of the panties, from the back.

She was playing a game, and she was _good_. San changed into her sleep clothes, she was with a ripped t-shirt and pink panties which Cassandra looked at them.

"You're wearing my panties, again…" Cassandra told her with a smile, they were really close to one another, "Well what are you going to do about it?" San asked, "I might just take them off you" the blonde smiled and walked to the sofa, San walked behind her, seeing popcorn and drinks on the table. "Put the movie nurse" Cassie commended her and San laughed as she did so.

They saw the movie while cuddling under the blanket, Cassie was wrapping her arms around the Latina who wasn't used to this kind of things, she usually was the one to cuddle and be the bigger spoon but it felt nice for once to be the one being taken care of, doing what _she_ wanted. She crawled into Cassie body, resting her head on her breasts while still watching the movie. The blonde stroked her hair, petting her gently until she fell asleep in her arms, she closed the TV and gently picked the sleeping beauty to her bed, she put her softly on her sheets and crawled inside, cuddling her as a big spoon, protecting her.

Cassandra couldn't sleep; she had what she wanted in her hands. she started to kiss her neck and remembered she had to follow the plan to the end. _'No yet Sanny, but soon'_ she thought as she moved her hair aside from her beautiful tan face, "Night beautiful" she whispered and she could feel the Latina's skin turn into goose skin, smiling at that and of the result of her acts.

In the morning Cassandra woke up into an empty bed, she sat up quickly and looked around, not sure where the Latina is. _'No… she couldn't just ran off right?' _she thought to herself as she got off her bed running in the apartment only to see the brunette barely wearing anything, just an apron that barely covers anything and _her_ pink panties, she was cooking them breakfast.

Santana turned around to see the blonde with a relief smile on her face who was staring at her, "Why are you up? I sneaked quietly so I could make you breakfast in bed, last time you complained I wasn't doing my job" she smiled at her "you thought I left you in bed?" she raised her eyebrow which made the blonde to blush, "maybe…" Cassie told her and came closer to her "I **love** what you're wearing… you should wear this outfit more often" she smiled and kissed her lips gently.

"Will you get me a part in that Off-Broadway show you're choreographing?" the Latina smiled at her, "Maybe not this, but surely I'll find you something that will suit your persona, although I'm not sure if anyone will approve of us being so close and the fact I got you in the show, they might thing you slept with me to get that part…" Cassandra teased.

"Well it means that you should work a bit harder… 'Cause if you liked it, and you _should've_, put a ring on it" San winked at the blonde who smiled, she moved the scrambled eggs so they won't burn and then got her a cup of coffee. "I hope you like it…" she said and handed it to the blonde, "if anyone saw us they would have think that we're married" she laughed, "Well at your age you should've gotten married already" the brunette teased which earned her a ass slap "Hi!" Santana said and pointed at the blonde the spatula who just smirked, she moved the spatula and started to tickle the Latina.

"Ok! I give up!" Santana laughed so hard she was barely breathing, so Cassie stopped and pressed a hot kiss on her lips. "Good, now let's eat, I know you got to practice for Jane and work tonight" Cassie rubbed their nose like Eskimos.

Santana felt so relaxed in her hands, those sweet kisses, caresses, cute name calls. "Sweetie I think it's ready…" Cassie said and took the spatula to put the eggs on the plates, _'like that name…'_ Santana thought with a little smile as she walked behind Cassie, hugging her.

_'Soon…'_ Cassandra thought with a huge smirk on her face.

* * *

Cassandra walked Santana back home from the bar, "So I'll come and get you from here tomorrow at… Six?" Cassie asked with a smile which San replied with a nod.

"I enjoyed spending time with you last night, sorry for falling asleep and thanks for picking me to your bed" Santana said with a giggle which made Cassie whole body melt, she leaned to her face and passionately kissed her, leaning their bodies on the wall of the apartment. Santana slipped a soft little moan that Cassandra almost missed but she didn't; that little moan throw gasoline into her bonfire of lust and passion. She wanted her now, not caring that someone could just come on at them.

She caressed her waist, breasts while kissing her lips, biting her lower lip before kissing her neck and gently suck and nibbling on her earlobe. On hand was on the Latina's breast while the other pulled her leg to wrap around her, getting as close as she could to her body, making her moan more and even louder moans.

"Cassie…" Santana moaned out, that made Cassandra shiver to her bone. She was gently being pushed away. "You got classes tomorrow and I don't want to wake Rachel up, although it would be a great way for me to wake her, just not on the morning of her callback" she explained and kissed the blonde lips before gently pushing her back. "Good night Baby…" she whispered on her lips as she kissed the blonde once more before going inside. Both knew they had to get a cold, **cold** shower before bed.

* * *

"Did you finish your class?" Cassandra asked Santana on the phone,

"Yeah just entering the apartment, you ready?" she asked her, trying to hurry up so she wouldn't delay her beautiful blonde.

"God I wish, these so called dances don't know shit" Cassandra said "I wish you were here to show them how it's done… I'll have to come and get you around seven thirty ok?" Cassandra felt hesitated because of those dumbass wannabes who are holding her from going home, shower and pick her cute Latina,

"No it's fine Baby, I'll taking it slowly now, so I wouldn't trip here" she laughed making Cassie smile behind the phone "I'll text you when I'm ready, it wouldn't take long" she stated, "I'll try to wrap it up fast" Cassie said "I'll see you soon sweetie" she said and she heard Santana sending kisses so she sent one as well, she felt her face turn red, she was sending kisses to her target, she's turning weak.

Santana put her phone on the cabin, she dropped her bag by the shower when it vibrated, she saw Sam name as the caller ID. She took a second before answering it and putting it on speaker.

"Did, huh, Hell freeze over or did you just white chocolate butt dialed me?" she asked him as she took off her tank top,

"Hi I need to talk to you…" Sam whispered,

"Sorry no can do Charles, I just got back from dance class and I'm already late for drinks with this insanely **hot** Off-Broadway choreographer!" she was happy and a bit lying since they had to delay it a bit but she doesn't want to talk to frog lips, she took off her pants looking for something cute to wear.

"It's about Brittney" he said quickly,

"Obviously …"

"She broke up with me…"

"Inevitably…"

"She's been acting really weird since she met those people from MIT, she even dropped out of Regionals"

"And are we sure it's just not Brittney 3.0 week in Glee club?" she put on a clean shirt

"Look I know I'm not your favorite person, I also know that I'd help you if you ever ask me to… Something, something's wrong, I'm asking you to help." Santana could feel it was something serious now.

She put clothes in her suitcase and got down to the subway, going to the take the Lima Express, she almost forgot about Cassie as she walked into the train that was headed to Lima.

"Hi, ready for me to pick you up beautiful?" Cassie picked up and asked, Santana was feeling bad now.

"No, I'm sorry Baby; something happened back in my home town, I'm so sorry…" Santana told her "I just got on the train back to Lima, I promise I'll make it up to you when I'll come back" she told her, hoping she wouldn't say that maybe it was a mistake to ask her for drinks.

"No problem Sweetie… we'll reschedule to when you'll come back" Cassandra said and looked at the roses she bought for her Latina "Just do me one thing…"

"Sure... what is it?" San asked,

"Bring the nurse outfit back with you" Cassandra smiled when she heard the Latina giggle on the phone,

"I will, I promise and I will wear it for you" she told her "Do me a favor, work Rachel ass is she going to get another callback, I don't want her head to blow up by the time I'll come back.

* * *

It's after Regionals and Santana and Brittney are walking back home, the two of them back together like it should be, like it used to be.

He phone vibrated and she saw a text from Cassie, they kept texting one another while they were away,

_-Rachel is gone MIA from NYADA so I'm working Brody's ass off-C_

That brought a smile on her face, she told her about her students, about how great they got from September and even a girl named Lydia who she used to call her Muffin-Top,

_-And I thought you we're going to wait for me to come back to NY to have sex, so much for someone who wants to be my girlfriend-S_

Brittney leaned in to sneak a peek, "Got a new girl in NY?" Britt asked and she made San blush,

"Well she is something…" she told her,

"Is she the one you've been texting with while you thought no one was looking?" Britt poked her waist,

"Yes… I mean Kurt and Rachel know she exist, but don't know who she is… yet" she told her best friend "Even Marley asked me who am I texting with" she was embarrassed now.

They got to Britt's house, "But she isn't me right?" Britt asked and San shook her head "And you still love _me_ San, don't you?" she asked as she gently pushed San to the wall of her house, closing on her, she was leaning to kiss her ex-girlfriend.

Santana wanted to kiss Britt's soft lips, to remember about her past with her, but what she did remember was how she picked Sam so fast after they broke up, sure she broke up with her but a week later to go on with Sam?

San pushed Britt back, "Sorry I don't love you like _that_ anymore Britt, I love as a friend, my best friend" she looked down "This… _girl_ from NY, I think we might have something and I don't want to fuck it up… You'll be going to MIT soon, like in a week and I'll still be in NY, and we couldn't hold a relationship from Louisville to Lime so now NY to Massachusetts? I can't do that, not to myself and not to you and…" she looked down blushing,

"Not to _Cassie_?" Britt asked, San looked up and saw her phone in her best friend's hand "She texted you not to forget the nurse outfit" she looked at the Latina with a smirk on her face "Someone is Wanky huh?"

"I did ran from NY to here to figure why you were acting like you did Britt, so I promised I'll bring it and wear it for her, we were about to go on for drinks…"

"A date? I'll be coming to NY to meet her or even better get her all the way to MA so you could show her what kind of a genius you used to date" she winked at her,

"I bet you'll love her, she teaches dance Britt, I'm sure you two will be great friends" she said with a smile and grabbed a hold on her phone, taking it back from her tall friend "I love you Britt but next time you read my text I'll go all Sinxx on you" she put on a devilish smile on her face.

"That's my San" Britt smiled brightly,

"I always told you that you are the smartest person I know, see, you should have believe in what I told you more than the carp the shit people in school said" Santana smiled at her "Good night Britt" she kissed her cheek and walked home.

_-Want to Skype me when I get home?-S_

_-Sure, just wear nothing, or your nurse outfit! ;) –C_

_-Do you really want our first time to be on Skepy?-S_

_-No! I was kidding my Satanic Kitten, I don't need Skype, and I remember how your body looked like when you did that striptease ;) xoxo-C_

_-You sure do know how to make a girl feel special :p-S_

_-Only my Beautiful Latina 3-C_

_-So… When do you want to meet my friends?-S_

_-After we actually get together, no reason for me to meet people I already know and tell them something you might not be sure of-C_

_-You're right, but my best friend Britt really wants to meet you, she's an awesome dancer; you two would be great friends :)-S_

"Of course I'm right San…" Cassandra rolled in her bed, it was lonely and clod without her Latina girl cuddling in her arms.

_-My bed feels cold without you in it with me, when are you coming back? :(-C_

_-Tomorrow night I'll take the train back to NY, I would have come right to your bed but I don't have a key ;)- S_

_-First you need to date me, a blonde, sexy girl, then we can talk about a key in my apartment, and you might steal from me! ;p-C_

_-I don't want any of your Nazi club flags! But I wouldn't mind stealing more of your panties ;)-S_

_-Give me back my pink PANTIES!-C_

Santana got to her bed giggling, she missed her parents and friends but… now she misses Cassie even more. She looked at the chair in her room; her nurse outfit is laying on it.

She fell back she a huge smile on her face.

_-Night Cassie xx -S_

_-Goodnight Sanny_ xoxo-C

* * *

**A/N: Since the season ended it even more weirdly into the darkness :D~**


	5. Nurse Outfits and Deals

**Sorry for the late update, I hope you like it :3**

* * *

Santana was woken by the rising sun, well more by the text she got at 7 am. Santana growled and rolled in her bed, she wasn't sleeping so well. She pulled her hand and grabbed her phone, looking at the text, it was from Cassandra.

_-Now I'm mad at you, you've been away for a couple of days and I can barely sleep with you away :( I need to go to my students but… I want to spend the day with you, damn it let it be tomorrow already!- C_

Santana smiled to herself, typing quickly a respond.

_-Geez Cassie couldn't you wait until the sun is up? When do you want us to grab drinks when I come back?-S_

Santana got up from bed to get dress and ready to eat with her parents and maybe see some of her old Glee friends. Her phone announced she got a text, she quickly opened it,

_-Satan you coming back with me on the Lima express? I'm heading in the afternoon-K_

The Latina frowned to see it's her roommate and not the blonde,

_-Sorry I got a ticket for the night express, aren't you meeting with Blaine?-S_

_-I am, but I need to go back to NY, Rachel told me she needs me back ASAP and I got lots of things to learn by myself since I missed a lot in NYADA-K_

Another text was coming and this one was from her blonde,

_-Tomorrow night! Wear something that it's not your cowgirl's boots-C_

_-I won't, don't worry…-S _she texted her back and then wrote for Kurt,

_-I'll change my train for the afternoon so we could go together :) –S_

_-Good, my dad will take us there, ok?-K_

_-Sure thing-S_

She walked down to the kitchen, her mom was making breakfast. "Good morning Mi'ja, you up early" Maribel smiled at her; her only girl walked to her, hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I had lots of people to talk to me this morning mami" Santana told her as she rested her head on her shoulder "I've missed you so much…"

"Then you should come and visit me more than when the Glee club needs you" her mom laughed and petted San cheek, "Sorry mama, I'm busy working, dancing and having a social life, but I will try and come every holiday or every other holiday and you could come the other holidays" she smiled at her mom "I got brunch with Glee friends, celebrating the win and saying goodbye until next time" she announced, "Then I hope it will be soon" her mom laughed and Santana joined in.

Santana finished packing up; she put the suitcase near the door of her room. Easy escape routine. She was wearing her dark blue, tight jeans that hugged her curves like a second skin, black boots with heels and a red buttoned up shirt that only had few of the buttons actually buttoned, showing her cleavage and some of her stomach skin peeking when she moved.

She walked up to the Anderson's house; Blaine invited everyone as he hosted the party. San was greeted by two huge blue eyes, "Santana I've hoped you'd come" Marley said with a huge smile as she dragged the Latina inside, she saw everyone from Artie to Teen Jesus who had Sugar on his lap. "Really? I thought you got a boyfriend now" San teased the tall brunette who easily blushed at her comment, "I just wanted to sing a song with you San…" Marley looked a bit uncomfortable, "Of course I'll sing with you baby blue" San held her hand tightly.

"Babe are you coming?" Jake showed up and looked at the two brunettes holding hands; he looked at the Latina with a frown.

"Hold it mini Puck, I'm not trying to still your _girlfriend_ OK? We were talking…" the Latina told him and raised an eyebrow at his look, she pulled the tall younger brunette "I'll give her back after we'll sign for a song!" she yelled to him and got to the D.J station.

"What song do you want us to sing?" Marley asked as she looked back at her Puckerman lover, Santana looked at the young girl and smiled, leaning to the D.J and whispering her picked song, Marley leaned to see what his writing and smiled shyly at the pick "Really? Going old school tonight?" Marley giggled and Santana nodded.

The party was going pretty well, Jake followed his brother's way and got everyone drinks and Blaine took a microphone.

"Hi everybody, I got a big announcement to tell you all…" Blaine couldn't finish when San walked from Kurt's side and took the mic,

"Yeah, yeah pretty pony, stop grabbing the mic, you'll end up being the new Rachel!" Santana joked and Blaine blushed, he was holding tight the black box in his hands "Before the big talk me and my girl got a song to sing and then you can go all serious" she told him and fix his bow tie. She signaled Marley to join her and she did, the D.J started to play the music. (A/N: in the song- _San,_ **Marley)**

_I'm the kinda girl that hangs with the guys  
Like a fly on the wall with my secret eyes  
Takin it in, try to be feminine  
With my makeup bag watchin all the sin  
Misfit, I sit  
Lit up, wicked  
Everybody else surrounded by the girls  
With the tank tops and the flirty words_

San was playing with her hair, winking at the younger girl, walking around by the guys.

**I'm just sippin on chamomile  
Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal  
With a stranger in the face who says he knows my mom  
And went to my high school**

She pointed at Jake and Ryder who were standing one by the other. Everybody started dancing with one another.

_All the boys say,  
_Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
**Girls Say, Girls Say**,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
_Hey Baby Baby_  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
**Boys Say, Boys Say**  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
_All the boys get the girls in the back_

Satan spanked Marley butt, making her blush. Blaine and Kurt were dancing with one another closely.

_I'm the one they feed upon  
Give a bit a star is born  
And if you're hot enough you'll get the pass  
And you can tell your friends how you made it back_  
_No matter what they say I'm still the same  
Somehow everybody knows my name  
And all the girls wanna get with the boys  
_**And the boys really like it**

The new girl stole the Latina's line, making her smile of the slim girl's cheekiness.

_All the boys say_,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
**Girls Say, Girls Say,**  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
_Hey Baby Baby_  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
**Boys Say, Boys Say**  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
_All the boys get the girls in the back_

This time Marley playful spanked the Latina's ass by the suggestion of Brittney in the crowd. Suddenly Sam jumped in to the song, trying to fill in the parts (_**Sam**_)

_**Check it out, it's Bounty Killer, and No Doubt**_

_**Jump on the stage makes me goin crazy**_  
_**Afterwards myself and one of them gorgeous ladies**_  
_**There is no need to be actin shady**_  
_**Comon baby, hey hey baby**_

The three of them jumping around while everyone else followed by,

_**Jump on the stage makes me goin crazy**_  
_**Afterwards myself and one of them gorgeous ladies**_  
_**There is no need to be actin shady**_  
_**Comon baby, hey hey baby**_

He winked at Santana and then at Brit, getting closer to her and she gently kissed his cheek, Walking to the dancing Sugar who shook her hips.

_**When you rock your hips you know that it amaze me  
Got me off the hook and nothing else don't phase me  
Can you be my one and only sunshine lady  
If no, no maybe, Hey Baby**_

San pushed the blonde from Sugar, saving him from getting hit by Joe

**I'm just sippin on chamomile  
Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal  
With a stranger in the face who says he knows my mom  
And went to my high school**

Marley winked at Jake who now was dancing with her.

_All the boys say_,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
**Girls Say, Girls Say,**  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
_Hey Baby Baby_  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
**Boys Say, Boys Say**  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey

_**Can you be my one and only sunshine lady,**_

Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
**Girls Say, Girls Say,**  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey

_**When you rock your hips you know that it amaze me**_

Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
**Boys Say, Boys Say**  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
_All the boys get the girls in the back_

The two bumped their hips together and giggled at the end.

San walked with the mic to the host who was closed to his high school lover, "Your mic Blaine…" she gave him the mic waking him from the deep stare he shared with Kurt.

"I don't need it" he pushed the mic to her and she walked to Marley not paying attention to what's going on with the two.

"Baby…" San was cut off by Jake, "She's not your _baby_…" He spat with hate and drunkenness, "…Blue" she finished her nickname and pushed him from clinging on the tall girl.

"Marley I wanted to talk to you about New York" San said with a smile, "You know I want to go to LA, trying my songs" she said shyly making San laugh, "Not that, I want you to come and visit" she winked at her "Meet the 'old' Rachel" she added when suddenly everything gone silent, she looked back to see where the girl's big blue eyes were staring at.

Blaine was on his knee, looking at Kurt and he took out a black box. "Kurt you've been, no you **are** the love of my life, have been and always will and that's way I want to ask you…" he said and opened the box showing a golden ring "will you marry me?" he asked him with his huge smile, Kurt was frozen in his place, shocked and so was almost everyone else there.

After what seemed like forever Kurt pulled Blaine aside, they needed to talk, _a lot_.

"Oh God…" San said, not sure how to react to that, but she knew Kurt was now in a deep hole and won't come with her to NY today so she pulled her phone, seeing a message from Quinn.

_-Hi S, wondered how are you doing and giving you a head's up to the fact I'll come in two weeks to stay with you guys, Rachel will finish with most of her callbacks and we'll celebrate ;)-Q_

_'Great, now she's going to show up…'_ San wasn't ready for her to show up, she was still hurt and now this text, talking to her like nothing happened between them, she wished nothing did.

_-Kurt, I'll leave you to fix your… things here, I'll tell Rach you wanted to stay and help a bit, be with your family, don't worry I'll cover for you until you'll tell blubber mouth about what just happened ;)-S_

She didn't expect a text back as soon as she sent it,

_-Thanks Sanny, really life saver!-K_

She smiled to herself; Marley was still in shock so she pulled her outside to the porch. "Marley, I want you to come and visit us in NY, well mostly me" she winked at her and saw the sad face "I know you are short on cash and don't worry on it, I worked extra hard to get you an open ticket to NY and back so you could come and see me when you could" she saw a huge smile grow on the younger brunette and she jumped on the Latina with a hug, "Thank you San!" she said happily, "No problem, you're my girl" she winked at her "But! You need to work your butt 'cause I'm sure you know I worked my butt off for that money and Tina did spread the rumors about my jobs I **used **to work in so… do me a favor and work for your next trip to see me" she smiled at her and Marley nodded as the Latina gave her the tickets in an envelope, she looked at the tickets and her eyes got watery.

"Don't cry Marley… your boyfriend will stab me, and I don't like to see your baby blue eyes cry" she told the tall girl as she gently held her face, "Thank you Santana, I'll work to get you the money back" she said serious, "Mar, stay healthy is my top priority for you, if you could handle that then sure, take your time" she told her with a smile. They leaned on the porch and took in the sunshine.

"San, are you dating someone at NY?" Mar asked her curious making San's face turn to see her, "Why'd you say that?" the Latina was surprised, "Well, you are more smiling and I might've heard that you skipped a date with some cute Off-Broadway choreographer" Mar blushed, "Geez, Trouty mouth told you?" Santana laughed; "Actually I might have forced him for an answer" Marley blushed and San looked at her surprised, "First stealing lines and now threatening your Glee friends? You sure you aren't from my street in Lima?" Santana winked at the blushing shy girl making her laugh, "Pretty sure San, you're too much of a badass for me" she told her and San simply nodded at that.

"Aren't you worried about your boyfriend? He was kind of drunk or something" San smirked at the tall brunette,

"Aren't you worried about Kurt?" Mar said with a smile, making the Latina smile.

"He can handle himself, or ask for my help, right now he needs to think and figure it all around" Santana said and they looked at each other "I should go home, get my things and go to the train" she sighed "I should go inside and say goodbye…" she barely finished and Marley already hugged the shorter Latina.

"I'll come visit when I can" Marley said with a smile "get that girl of yours ready to meet me because if she's a bitch **I'll** go all Lima on her" she laughed making Santana laugh as well.

San walked back inside, hugging almost everybody farewell, Kurt was with Blaine and no she's in front of Sam.

"Thanks for coming Santana, I was really worried about Brit" he told her and she could sense his honesty between his puffy lips.

"No problem froggy lips, although I'm not happy you told Marley what I've told you…" she told him as they walked outside,

"Told her what?" he was confused, "About the fact I skipped a date to save Brit" she answered and he was blushing, "She used her blue eyes and asked me about the call, so I told her everything, I didn't know you wanted it in secret" he said looking at her, "It's not, just don't want it to be spread around so fast, just a date" she said kicking a small rock to the road "Just don't lose the Nationals Ok? Keep up the winning roll we started" she added and hugged him "Goodbye Trouty" she wave and walked away.

* * *

Santana got back to the apartment in NY, "Kurt?" Rachel called, "Nope, just a hot Latina" San called to her and saw her head peeking out to see her.

"Hi San, where's Kurt?" she asked a bit worried.

"He had to stay a bit at Lima, help the new glee kids with fashion and be with his family, you know he's a daddy boy" she winked at Rach, lying wasn't so hard on the Latina and now she was actually helping Kurt until he'll sort everything out.

Rachel smiled at her as San sat on the sofa and the smaller brunette joined her on the sofa, "I heard you've been missing classes in NYADA since your callback" San rested back and Rach was turning a bit pale,

"How did you know?" she asked her and Santana smirked, "I know everything Hobbit" she laughed "Now really… how was the callback?" she asked with a smile.

"It went really well, now I'm waiting" Rachel said a bit nervous and San couldn't blame her, it was her dream part.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, you still got no reason why you haven't showed up in classes" San looked at her "I bet you heard that New Directions won and I saved the day" she said proudly and Rachel giggled,

"I would've thought it was Brittney 3.0" Rach said, "Brit is going to MIT, I hope we'll see one another every once in a while, might meet up with Quinn…" Satan looked at Rach with a frown "Which by the way is coming in two weeks, and I thought you stopped having a lady boner over her since you had Frankenteen, although I should have known you had a thing for girls since Lumps the Clown had weird puffy pyramid nipples" she smirks and Rach was red with embarrassment, suddenly someone walked from Rachel "room" and Finn was half a sleep with boxers on.

"Hi Babe, where's the coffee?" he asked Rach not noticing Santana,

"In the left closet **Honey**" she told him and looked at the girl beside her who looked extremely guilty. "So that's why Finn wasn't in the Regionals, you two used the fact that me and Kurt aren't around to "renew old feelings"?" she looked at the blushing girl "New York have been doing you good" she smiled "Although we are talking about Finn".

Finn started making coffee when suddenly he noticed; he turned to the sofa to see Rachel and Santana. "I didn't know you came, I thought you're supposed to return tonight" he said a bit embarrassed of being caught.

"It's fine _Finn_ I'm going to take a nice shower, dress up and surprise someone" She got up and winked at Rachel, heading to take a shower.

"You're meeting up with the Blondie?" Rachel looked at San walking away,

"Maybe…" she replied closing the bathroom door.

* * *

Santana was on the subway, going to Cassie apartment wearing a long coat, high knee white socks, and white high heels. She was looking at her phone hoping that the blonde didn't have plans already when she'll show up.

* * *

"Coming" Cassandra walked to her door, wondering who is it and should she punch him when she see him. _'God damn it, I wanted to text my Latina'_ she just dressed up after a warm shower in baggy sweat pants and a loose t-shirt; it had a long day with students and the dancers. She was thanking every high force out there that her brunette is coming home tonight and meeting her up tomorrow.

She opened the door to see the brunette wearing a coat with a huge smile on her face. "Satan, you're back" she said shocked as the Latina smiled at her.

"In the flesh Blondie" she winked at her, they stood there for some time until San woke the blonde up. "Can I come in?" she asked a bit worried that she might have come in a wrong time or maybe she's there with someone.

"Sure, sorry" Cassandra said and let her in "I'm just surprised you came, I thought we'll see each other tomorrow, just thought about you and here you are" she said with a smile "Want something to drink? Whiskey?" she asked as she walked to the kitchen. _'God, my house's a mess' _she thought taking shot glasses and a bottle of Whiskey.

Meanwhile Santana took off her coat, showing off her nurse outfit, she took out from her purse the bow that went along with it and put it on. Cassie just walked straight to the sofa, putting the bottle and glasses on the coffee table without looking at the sexy girl in room. "Should I put a movie?" she asked, cleaning the table from magazines and mail, taking them all and putting them in the drawer of the table so they wouldn't be out there.

San walked to the sofa, leaning to grab the blonde's shoulders and pull them so she would sit down. "You have to sit down, it seems that you caught up with a fever" she told the blonde who is now confused.

"Sanny what are you talking about?" Cassandra asked and tried to get up while San walked around the sofa and pushed her back down, leaning in to her. "San I don't have a fever" Cassie tried to get up only to have her face pulled gently to the nurse dressed Latina, her eyes were taking all of her in. Hair, dress, the gentle make up and that addictive perfume she wore.

Santana placed her palm on Cassandra's forehead as her face blushed, "It seems that you have a high temperature, your face is red" San told Cassie with a huge smile, Cassie was frozen as she stared at the brunette. "I see it's worse than I thought, I should nurse you up to health Miss July, I can't have my patient sick like that" she grabbed the bottle and opened it, her hand was sliding gently down the blonde's face to her cheek, her thumb slid down and gently pulled her mouth opened.

"I have here the best medicine for you…" she poured Whiskey into her mouth; Cassie drank it down as much as San gave her to drink. San leaned in, her mouth close to her hear "I'll make sure you are healthy _Miss July_" she purred, making Cassandra swallow hard and feeling herself getting wet.

_'God she's such a turn on… she's playing so damn good…'_ Cassie thought and knew she couldn't let San have the upper hand. "Nurse San please help me…" Cassie said weakly "I can barely swallow, I need your special shots…" she coughed, making Santana smile.

"Anything for my patient _Miss July_" Santana poured a shot into her mouth and kissed the seemingly weak blonde, pouring the drink down her throat. San leaned back letting both of them get air as the blonde didn't move, _"San..." _Cassandra moaned out making Santana blush as they both stared at one another "_San_ I think I'm getting worse, the heat is unbearable…" she gasped for air as her hands slowly pulled her shirt up, showing weakness in her arms as she was giving her her A-game

_'No wonder she's a teacher in NYADA, damn she's good… Fuck she's turning me on'_ Santana was holding herself from biting her lower lip and suppressing a moan at the same time. They stared at each other for some time thoughts were running at their heads.

"Liked my surprise?" San whispered to her, they were close to one another, their body touched and face were inches apart.

"_Loved_ it, although you are a fucking **tease** and I _love_ this outfit, you should wear it all the time" Cassandra smiled at her _'I want to kiss her so badly, I want to have her body right now but I have to wait… I __**hate**__ waiting' _she clenched her fists to the sofa, not wanting to rip her outfit off and devour her body.

"I'm a tease? What was up with the moan you gave me?" San asked her with a smile _'I want to kiss her again without the alcohol with it'_ she bit her lower lip without noticing.

"For of all you started with the tease, purring "Miss July" like that, that nurse outfit needs to be outlawed and that lip bite… you want me to break that promise" the blonde told her as she leaned even closer until their noses were touching "beautiful, red and luscious lips" she whispered on San's lips as their lips were a thread away.

The Latina let out a shaky breath, "We can't kiss…" San said and tried to back up only to have Cassie eyes roll at her, grabbing her neck. _"San"_ Cassie smiled, pulling her into a kiss which started gently only to grow it into more passionate. Cassandra caressed her hands through her hair, pulling her deeper, her thigh raised a bit to connect with the ham of Santana's skirt, touching her panties as it got higher to its destination between her legs making the brunette moan into the kiss, she was shaking with want but she can't surrender to the blonde's ways.

"I can't…" Santana whispered as she pushed back, making Cassie growl, "If I had a cock… you're such a cockblocker" she dropped back and closed her eyes with another growl.

_'That's it… now she'll have to beg for it'_ Cassandra thought to herself with anger, pushing the Latina off with anger, but knowing to do it gentler than she'd usually would.

"Sorry Cassie, please don't be mad at me…" Santana was feeling horrible now, she took it too far and now she'd hate her. _'I shouldn't have teased her like that, I'm so stupid'_ the blonde sat up drinking straight from the bottle _'Great, now she won't talk to me…'_

"I guess I should leave, it was a mistake to come…" San told her and when she tried to stand Cassie pulled her hand, "Don't go, I'm sorry I pushed you like that…" she told her, not really sorry, she was hurt as well.

"You shouldn't, I was being a tease and Sinx was ready to come out and play with you all night but… I can't do that…" she looked down as she told that to the blonde "I loved our kiss and I wish I could do more but… I don't d-"

"Do blondes… I know…" she sighed pissed "I don't know why but fine… just next time you either tell me you want us to do it or I'll start to rethink the nature of our relationship, I won't let you do what you just did to me, I hate it when somebody does that to me and I'm sure you'd be pissed as hell if I would have done it to you" Cassandra was trying to contain her anger as much as she could when suddenly Santana kissed her cheek what made the blonde relax a bit, almost forget her anger.

"I'm really sorry Cassie, I'll make it up to you, how about a date? We could go on a date tomorrow instead of drinks" San offered a peace offering

"Tomorrow a date and another date when I want it… and a Satan Shot every time I drink when you are around me" she said with a serious tone and San was hesitating but nodded at the end.

"Deal…" she said and the blonde smiled, "I better get another bottle" she smirked and grabbed the bottle from the table "I think you should put some of my night clothes, you're off duty tonight Nurse" she said with a smirk.

A/N: I wonder if she made the right choice with agreeing to that!


	6. Gotcha!

**A/N: Damn you busy times! Promise next update will be sooner!**

**ME1313: Thank you for being a nice stalker- I mean follower ;)**

**WankyD:**** May your curving will be satisfied! :3~**

**Lilly: Were did you go girl? :O**

* * *

San was pulling on the bottle of Whiskey from the hands of Cassandra, she was trying to open a second bottle since she came, she was drunk and so was Santana. Each of the "Satan Shots" got longer and deeper, she was afraid to do another mistake with the blonde and it's been around, maybe, three hours since they made that deal, more like, since she accepted it.

"Please Cassie, no more… You'll get since and throw up!" Cassandra let go of the bottle, "Sorry that I'm acting like a bitch San… I'm just really angry!" she yelled at the brunette "I fucking bought you flowers and you ditched me for your hometown, why didn't Schwimmer go instead?" she asked upset.

"A friend asked me for my help, my best friend was acting up since she went to MIT, she used to be the closest thing to me in high school…" The Latina didn't want to tell her that Brit was her first real love, her ex-girlfriend, so she looked down. The blonde lifted her chin up, looking into her eyes.

"She's one of your blonde exes isn't she?" Cassie while bring drunk could read the brunette clearly, making her brown eyes to go teary, soon crying her heart out. Cassandra was now angry but not on Santana, angry at herself, she pulled the crying girl into a hug, feeling her buzz going slowly away. "I'm here babe, don't cry…" she caressed her back, letting her get it out.

"I know I broke up with her but she just went to him, not even a week after, fake marrying him and not talking to me, she was my first love, I wasn't afraid to be out since she was with me…" San was crying her heart out in front of the blonde who was trying to calm the Latina down.

"San don't cry… you're a spicy Latina that can put people to shame with your talent, body and sass" Cassie smiled, whipping her tears away gently with her thumbs "If she did that, maybe she was hurt and didn't think you'd be hurt, you are a strong woman San" she petted her head, her alcohol was wearing off.

"I was mad at myself that I hurt her with a long distance that we couldn't see each other so much and she was sad that I wasn't with her …" her brown orbs locked with the green ones "And I told her that he sucks, I had to be truthful with her" Cassie kissed the Latina's forehead and returning to share a stare.

"He probably does suck San… You are on the other hand awesome! You'll find a cute, sweet girl to be with you, I wish it was me but I'm a blonde although I'm pretty, sexy and so much better from the regular girls out there" she raised a smile on the brunette's face "Now that's what I love to see on your face, you better keep it like that or else…" she was serious while making Santana smirk and then frown, "Or else what?" San asked sadly, "Or I'll tickle you silly!" Cassie grabbed San and started to tickle her waist to her armpits, making the Latina squirm while laughing.

"Please stop!" Santana was trying to get away but both Cassandra's strong arms and legs trapped her "Please Cassie!" she was squirming for escape, she started to fight until both of them fall from the sofa down laughing. They stopped laughing, trying to breath as they lay on the carpet. "Should we get up?" San asked breathing deeply, trying to relax after laughing so much.

"You want to get up?" Cassie asked wrapping her arm around the Latina's shoulder, pulling her closely so her head is resting on her.

"Hmm, not really, I'm good right here and drunk…" San cuddled into the blonde, trying not to move so much with so much alcohol in her. Cassie pulled the blanket that was placed on the sofa, covering the both of them. "Cassie… Where are you taking me tomorrow anyway?" the brunette asked, feeling the blonde hand caressing her arm gently, "It's a surprise, can't tell you…" Cassandra smirked, San's wheels were turning and she turned her head to look at the dancer, "Then how well should I dress?" she asked, looking deep into her green eyes, slowly getting lost in them.

"Well dress your usual sexy self does, I'm sure it'll be beautiful" Cassie said while closing her eyes.

"You mean as usual" Santana joked and Cassandra placed her hand on the Latina's mouth, "Shut up… Go to sleep, we're drunk" the blonde said while feeling the brunette giggling. Cassie was feeling how the girl in her arms was slowly falling asleep; it raised a smile on her face.

"Goodnight my beautiful Latina…" She whispered to the sleeping form, trying not to awake her.

* * *

Santana started to wake up; she was turning to feel that she's no longer sleeping on the carpet but on something softer. She slowly opened her eyes to see that she's in the blonde's bed yet again only this time not sure how she got there, she turned in the bed only to see that she's alone in it. Taking her time, she was getting out of bed while noticing how much the place is cleaner than she remembered.

Cassandra was swaying her hips in the kitchen, listening to music while making coffee. She was wearing boy shorts and a ripped t-shirt that showed her abs.

_'This is a story of a girl,_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world,_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs I absolutely love her…_

_When she smiles…'_

Cassandra sang to herself and Santana peeked to watch her, she walked and wrapped her waist with her arms, hugging her tight.

"I hope this song isn't about me" San joked and rested her chin on her shoulder; Cassandra poured some coffee into a mug and handed it to the Latina.

"Well, it is…I love your smile so stop being sad 'cause you're beautiful smiling" the blonde said, moving her head so she could place a little kiss on her cheek, making the brunette blush a bit.

"Thank you Cassie" San told her a little embarrassed "If you'd keep being a charmer I won't stop smiling" she returned a kiss before leaving to sit on the sofa, missing the blonde blushing. Cassie poured herself a mug of coffee and joined the brunette on the sofa, "So…" San started and after Cassandra sipped from her drink she looked at her, "Yes?" she asked her, "How did you exactly get me to your bed?" she asked blushing while being interested of the tale.

"Well I am a dance teacher, you can't unnoticed me incredible abs San, you're pretty light weight so it was easy, I mean I did had a chance to lift someone like Schwimmer in my work" she shrugged "And you were asleep so I could do my evil scams on your body while you were out" she joked and nudged the Latina who put on a smile.

"I know it! I couldn't trust you to keep your hands off me" San told her with a smirk, Cassie wanted to kissed those lips and lick them. "I shouldn't sleep with you anymore" she winked and they both drank from their mugs.

"If you'll keep doing those smirks and winks to me, I might just make it unsafe for you to sleep here you little tease" Cassie told her, making San to look down sadly, she got closer to her, lifting her chin up. "Stop taking it too seriously, I mean you are a huge tease and you want me to things to you but I wouldn't since I'm a _good girl_ and wouldn't" Cassie joked, placing a kiss near her lips, it was soft and Santana wanted to turn and press her lips on the blonde, **she** was the real tease around here not her. She closed her eyes and slipped a moan out which made her blush and look away only making Cassandra's smirk grow bigger.

"You're such a meanie, you tease me with your little kisses" San pouted at the blonde, making her giggle. "You could always… ask me to kiss you" Cassie told her with a smile, leaning closely so their lips almost touching. Santana was battling with herself, should she ask for a kiss or not, she is a blonde but her lips are tasty, will she take one and then want more? She had one look in the blonde's green eyes and she felt herself melt.

"Fine…" she said shyly, "Fine what Sanny? You _have _to say it" Cassandra was milking her to say it, to beg for a kiss. Santana couldn't just beg it; she would make a little move of her own with it. "Please Miss July, kiss me" she said shyly, giving her a cute pout which the blonde couldn't resist it, she rolled her eyes and kissed the brunette deeply, loving the taste of her lips, the softness and when that little moan escaped the Latina's mouth she wanted to hear it more, especially after she called her _'Miss July'_ once more, she knew it was a turn on and she said it anyway.

After what seemed like forever for the two, the pulled back slowly to breathe at last. "Playing unfair again huh?" Cassie asked the brunette, "What do you mean? Me not playing fair?" Santana smiled an innocent smile; she leaned in to what seemed like a kiss but all Cassandra got was an Eskimo kiss.

"You better dress up awesome tonight, bring your sexy game" Cassandra told her "we might as well go clubbing after it" she added, caressing the Latina's back and arms.

"Well I should probably go back to the apartment, I need to talk to Rachel and probably call Kurt" Santana whispered and looked at the blonde "When should I be ready?" Cassandra stared at her which made her a bit confused "Should… I meet you there?" she shrugged.

"No, I'll come and get you at 7pm, did something happen to her?" she asked about the shorter brunette which made Santana confused, "…No, nothing big just someone she's having in her bed at night when me and Hummel aren't around" she answered her, "She and Brody still having it on?" Cassie laughed which made Satan glare at her, "How do you know about Man-Whore?" she asked her, making the blonde a bit unease. "It wasn't so hard to tell when they were sucking each other faces off" she laughed and Satan could feel that she's hiding something, she'll just asked her roommates about that, knowing she will be willing to answer her questions.

"So… Can I pick your outfit for your trip back to the apartment?" Cassie smirked and Santana raised an eyebrow at her.

* * *

"Honey I'm home!" San announced when she walked in, Rachel looked at her from the kitchen shocked.

"Hi San, finally home I see" she said looking the Latina up and down "and I don't remember you wearing that before you left last night",

"Let's not talk about it until I'm sure Frankenteen isn't around" Santana told her, not sure how to say something. She was wearing a black leotard with a black skirt, covering her shoulders was a black and brown leather jacket and black dancing heels. "And about what I'm wearing, me and Blondie went dancing, and she got a weird thing for black leotards" she hinted the short girl.

"Finn isn't here San, he returned to Lima, got to study and work with the new glee kids" she told her with a little frown, she was sad about not being with the weird high school lover of hers. She noticed she had a bag in her hand, "That's not your dance bag, OH MY GOD!" she practically yelled "You two had sex!" she pointed at the Latina who just rolled her eyes at her.

"We didn't have sex!" Santana told her sternly "We almost did" she blushed making the Jewish girl smile, "And why didn't you two? Please don't say it's because she's a blonde…" Rachel rolled her eyes at the stupid thing San is always telling her, _"It's not because she's a blonde"_ Santana said and shrugged, she was feeling like it's acting stupid not to date blondes, well not to date Cassie, but she don't want to get hurt again.

Santana's thoughts were running around, remembering what Cassandra said about Brody. "Rachel, did people in NYADA knew about you and manikin man?" she asked as she went to her "room" placing the bag on her bed and going to the kitchen, seeing Rach sitting on a chair, drinking tea.

"Sure, I think a lot of people knew" she shrugged, "Did someone tried to hurt you with that fact?" San asked and poured herself some tea, "No, everyone was pretty much fine with it…" San could sense there's more, "But?" she pushed the little diva to tell her the truth, "Well Miss July did sleep with him when we first started" she blushed "the rumor was that she sleeps with some of her students…" San was feeling anger and jealousy; she wanted to punch his face off his plastic body. "But we talked about it, I thought I told you, I bet you didn't listen, busy texting your new _girlfriend_" Rachel teased her and it actually made San blush a little "she said it was because of his abs, but I told her that hers are much better" Rach blushed thinking about that day, she was flirting with her dance teacher. "You think hers are better than mine?" Santana raised a brow at the smaller girl who looked at her confused, "Well I haven't seen yours in some time but I'm sure yours are great, I just think hers are perfect" she was feeling that the Latina was giving her the death look. "If you are saying that I could tell that you never actually looked at my abs, 'cause my abs are fucking sexy, even Mercedes couldn't take her eyes off them, my abs could turn a straight girl gay and working at the bar proved that" she smirked with pride "I would prove that to you if your _dace teacher_ haven't already turned you gay" she smirked when Rachel blushed. "She didn't turn me gay!" Rachel yelled at her making the Latina laugh "I bet Cassandra would have turned you gay if you wouldn't already been gay!" she said loudly, "I bet I could turn her gay…" San smiled _'If she wasn't bi already…'_ she wanted to throw it in Rachel's face that the Blondie she's meeting is a crush teacher that have been running her down since she started the year at NYADA.

"I think I need to find something to wear, if I don't got anything fresh I'll have to go to buy something" the Latina said, drinking her tea, seeing the diva look at her confused "I'm going on a date with her" Santana blushed, Rachel gasped and almost dropped her mug, "You on a date with a blonde? After all you said about not dating nor doing a blonde?" Rachel had a huge smile on her face, like she won the Broadway awards.

"What do you want? I kind of owe it to her" she said looking away, not wanting to be seeing blushing really hard "I kind of super teased her and practically "cockblocked" her, so she get a date or two" she said like it's not a big deal but it is a big deal, she's growing feelings for that charming blonde and her Rachel was right, her abs are perfect which is making it harder for her to resist her Sinx instinct to jump her bones and do her all week to satisfy both of their needs.

"I'm starting to think that she's taming our wild Sinx" Rachel joke a little "I'm sure you'd look really hot on your date with her, just don't tease her too much, I know what kind of outfits you wear to seduce people, like that nurse outfit you wore in high school, if you wore that for her she'd have her panties around her ankles, well practically most of normal people will" she admitted, blushing. "I always knew you got a bit of a Latina crush on me Rach" San laughed "Thank you but it's not going to save you if you won't go back to NYADA and dance your ass off, you might got a call back but it doesn't mean you can quit your _perfect _collage, you still need that diploma with a huge star on it to get the best of Broadway remember?" she poked Rachel who looked down. "You are right San, I'll go back again…" she was saying like she's ashamed of herself, "And promise never to miss another day unless it's something really important!" San was making her promise which Rach replied with an accepting nod "good, now I better not see you tomorrow unless it's in NYADA when I get to my class" she pointed her finger at the Jewish girl.

They sat in silence for some time, finishing their tea. "So… did Kurt call you?" San asked a bit worried for her roommate; she knew that he's in deep shit with Blaine and not to mention Adam who probably doesn't know a thing.

"No… he texted me that he's having few things that are keeping him really busy and he promised to tell me all about it when he'll sort them all out" Rachel looked at the brown eyes of the Latina "I hope he's fine" she added, getting up taking her mug and San's to the sink.

"I'm sure he is Rachel, and he will tell you everything, trust him" Santana told her with a little smile "We are you gay roommates Rach, we are trying to protect you when you try to go nude or handling pregnant scares" she laughed a bit which made Rach smile, "Thank Sanny, you are a great friend, although you tend to be mean more than friendly" she walked to her and poked her waist, "Hi, if I wasn't mean to you in high school you wouldn't have survived NYADA" San poked her back, "Fine, fine, thank you for being a meanie!" Rachel told her and walked to her "room", leaving San smiling, knowing that she was being a good friend to Rachel, now she's not sure how to handle the information about Cassie sleeping with that man whore.

Santana walked to her clothes hanger and looked for something hot to wear but came up empty handed, she looked at the dress she wore to the Gala and remembered who gave it to her, she looked at her phone as she remembered how the visit at the Gala went and how nice Isabelle was to her at her difficult time.

"It's probably a long shot…" she told herself as she picked the phone up and texted Kurt.

_-Hi Gaybro, how are you doing? Fixed your shit with your bowtie lover?_

She probably shouldn't tease Kurt, but she couldn't let him know so soon about the fact she _needs_ his help in something.

_-I'm working on it Satan… What do you want?_

'Damn he saw through it...' San was getting uncomfortable with it

_-Not kicking around the bush I see… I really need Isabelle's number, it's an emergency! _

She texted him fast and lied heavily on her bed, not knowing if Kurt will help her, he **is**in deep shit right now and she wouldn't want to be his dad.

_-What do you want from my FG? Spill it San or I won't give_

"Damn it Kurt!" San was pissed and called him.

"Yes, well who is it if not my Favorite Latina" Kurt joked harshly,

'Yep, deep shit…' San thought "Kurt, I wouldn't called if I didn't need major help-"

"So spill it, why do you need her number?"

"Jeez let me talk!" San sighed "I got a date…" she said a little uncomfortable

"With…?" he asked wanting to know which made San blush and play with her feet like a little kid, being shy.

"Well it's Blondie…" she said in a whisper and Kurt gasped loudly

"NO WAY! You're going on a date with the blonde?" he was in shock which made the Latina feel more embarrassed, "Yes…" she whispered "I need Isabelle to help me pick a dress for the date tonight, I want to ask her, I mean if she'll have some time to help me-"

"Not to worry my little Satan I'm sure FG will help you" he said with a smirk, he looked down at the ring Blaine got him, golden with a graving.

"What the hell is FG?" she asked him confused as he already texted that title before

"Fairy Godmother" her whispered as he read the graving for the hundred times today and San could sense something was off with him now.

"You're looking at the ring aren't you?" she asked him and he sighed, "Yep…" he answered simply "He engraved something on the inner side of the ring" he told her, "What does it say?" she was curious.

"_First love, only love_…_" _he told her and they both sighed heavily "I'll text you her number San, don't worry" he said as he put the ring back in its black little box.

"Thanks and Kurt?" she said "I'm sure that whatever you'll decide it'll be a good choice and Rachel and I will stand behind you at your choice" she told him sincerely.

"Thanks Satan… My dad is calling me for lunch I'll text you right after it" he told her and he smiled to himself as he thought of a plan, "Enjoy Kurt, see you when I see you" the Latina said her goodbye and closed the call.

San waited for Kurt to text her, she was sure that Isabelle is super busy as it is and would be really hard to reach so time is slipping away as Kurt is eat his lunch. Suddenly her phone ranged, she looked at the unfamiliar number and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked hesitantly

"Hi Santana, how are you?" a familiar voice was coming through and then it hit her

"Isabelle? I was just asking Kurt for your number how did you-"

"Kurt called me and filled me in on everything" Isabelle told the Latina "Get your hot ass to my office and I'll see what we could do about that _date_ you're having" San could practically see the older woman smile "Get here already and you'll have to tell me all about that blonde you're dating" San cheeks were burning right now, she sat up and got ready to leave the apartment.

"I'll be in as soon as I can" San told her, "See you soon Cutie" Isabelle said and hung up on her.

* * *

"So is she a good looking blonde?" Isabelle asked as she looked at the Vogue closets, trying to find a perfect dress for the perfect Latina. She handed the brunette black high heels and a matching purse.

"Yes she is… she's pretty amazing" San told her shyly, "What's the lucky girl's name?" Izzie asked as she picked out few dresses, pulling San on her legs to go change.

"Well… If I'll tell you, you must promise not to tell Kurt of Rachel" Santana was changing behind a curtain, thanking God for not letting the older woman see her blush like that.

"I promise" Isabelle told her and Santana walked out wearing a dark blue cocktail dress, it was strapless with a cleavage with the ham of the dress was really short.

"Well I think you might heard of her from Kurt or Rachel…" San was starting to say as Izzie was shaking her head and pushing the Latina to change into something else "Her name is Cassie…" she said while changing into another dress.

"Cassie is her name?" Isabelle was a little surprised "Never heard of her" she said and San walked out, wearing a black string dress, it was light and looked like it was made for Salsa.

"Well it's not her full name…" Santana was stalling the end as Isabelle pushed her in once more, "Tell me already! The suspense is killing me!" she told her and they both laughed.

"Her name is Cassandra…" San was quickly changing to the last dress, "Cassandra?" Isabelle was asking both the Latina and herself.

'Why does that name ring a bell?'the older woman asked herself

"Yes…" San said as she walked out, wearing a dark red mini dress, it was pretty simple, short, open back and tight on her body, and I do mean _tight_. "Cassandra July" San completed the blonde name for the first time, never before she told anyone that name in that contact but now.

Isabelle was shocked, at the news. "You mean the Cassandra July that's making Rachel's life a living hell?" Izzie asked the blushing Santana.

"Yes, the one Rachel suddenly started to have crush on" San filled the fashionista in on the gossip as the blonde woman fixed the dress.

"Santana you look amazing, you'll make her full in love with you" Isabelle was sweet about it, she walked to one on drawers and pulled a brush, she made the Latina sit as she fixed her hair.

"Isabelle you don't need to do that, you already gave me more than enough, really" San was feeling shy with all the attention she got from the woman; she is a big person in the fashion world.

"I want to Santana, you seem all girly and shy when you talk about her, I can sense you like her a lot" she was saying truthfully and San nodded with a smile. Izzie sat the curled hair to the right shoulder of the Latina and sat in front of her with a smile. "I want you to be happy, I heard that you started taking dance lessons I bet you're kicking everyone's butt there" she laughed and made San giggle.

"I am, I'm only doing one of the things I do best which is dancing, I love it and you helped me through my little darkness to find a bit of myself back" San smiled at the blonde woman "I want to thank you but I'm not sure how, if there's anything I could please tell me" she said sincerely and the older woman nodded, "don't worry Cutie, I'm sure I could find something you could return a favor in" she winked at the Latina, she pulled a carder from her purse and gave it to the brunette. "It's my number, so if you need someone to talk to or meet up from sometime give me a call" she winked at her once more and they both laughed, "I will Isabelle, please do the same, come to the bar I work in with Kurt, I'll serve you some free drinks" she offered as they both stood up, "I'll take you on that one" Izzie said and they both left the Vogue huge closet.

* * *

At 7.04pm there was a knock on the door, San made sure that Rachel was not going to spy on them. She opened the door to see Cassandra wearing a black and white mini dress, showing both her amazing legs and breasts.

"Wow San you look amazing" Cassie scanned the Latina from head to toes and back up, licking her lips. She saw the Latina blush and she pulled her by the hand, kissing her on the edge of her cheek, gently caressing with her lips the Latina's lips. "Please follow me" she led her to the cab she had there waiting for them. It took them to some fancy restaurant in the upper east side of the city, it was really fancy, and she looked at the people and felt out of place. Sure Santana would never let Cassandra know about that, she'll act as if she's always gets her dates to take her to fancy places.

"I'll take you to your sits" the waiter told them and led them to a table for two, Cassandra could see how he looked at Santana, like she's some kind of candy for him, she didn't mind if he looked at her like that but not on _her_ Latina.

"Geez Cassie it's really fancy here, I bet you planned it before and already said you'd take me here" San smiled at Cassandra who smirked back, "got caught huh?" she laughed and San giggled as she started "Well you can't blame me… you are too sexy not to show off around" the blonde winked at the brunette who blushed a bit.

"Stop fooling around Blondie, you know it's not fair" San was smiling as she felt as her old self was coming back. They looked at the menus and mostly up to stare at the other's eyes. Cassandra could feel herself getting lost in the brown orbs in front of her but that waiter butt in to ask if they like to order which she quietly do.

As he left San looked to Cassie to see she was ready to throw a punch, "Cass what's up?" she asked concerned, "Sorry, that waiter is eyeing you and I could see the images he's running in his head" she was pissed at that creepy guy. "Don't worry, I got eyes only on my date" San laughed a bit but at the sight of the blonde's smiled she blushed again.

The food was served and so did the drinks, surprisingly wine and not Whiskey nor Tequila. They started off some small talk, about Cassandra' classes, San friends in Ohio, family. Cassie asked about Brit and any other girlfriends, Santana answered truthfully and asked the same to Cassie.

"Nothing serious between anyone… few dates here, few dates there" she answered the brunette who looked down.

"What about Brody?" San asked the blonde who looked away, "I did that to piss Rachel off, she was a stuck up ass from Lima who thought she got it all and her nose so high up she could sniff Marlin panties" Cassandra was serious "and he got nice abs…" she added with a shrug, "I've heard that you sleep with your students…" Santana looked at the green eyes, ready to see if she'll lie to her or not.

"Don't believe everything you hear, unless it's me and alcohol 'cause that's probably true" Cassie said with her hand on her heart, San was feeling she was truthful with her so she smiled "Anyway I bet you have some sex stories from Lima so don't try being all sweet on me!" Cassie pointed at the Latina who looked away and blushed.

"I just wanted to know if it's true or not, to know who are my friends" San told her and pouted making the blonde melt. Cassandra placed her hand over the Latina's, caressing her soft skin.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on the sofa watching a movie, she wanted San to come home already, she wanted to know who is that Blondie who makes her blush so hard. She heard steps in the hall outside and she got closer to the door so she could surprise them both when they got closer.

* * *

"Well that was wonderful Cassie" San told the blonde with a smile, she was a little lightheaded from the wine but it was fine with her. "You should let me take you out on dates more often" Cassie winked and San giggled, "I might as well…"

"Well, I think I deserve a goodnight kiss" Cassie leaned in on San with a smile "Can't finish a date without a kiss at the end of it" San let the blonde get real close to her and their lips touched, softly first and then it grow much more passionate. San slipped a little moan out which Rachel heard and opened the apartment door on them yelling "Gotcha!" the Jewish girl pointed at the two girl who made out only to find herself staring at her best friend/roommate kissing her worst enemy/NYADA teacher.

Cassie and San broke the kiss looking at the shocked diva; both blushed but knew that now they can't hide it from the two roommates of San.


	7. Facts And Returns

**A/N: I did promise didn't I? ;)**

* * *

Rachel stared at them for a few seconds, without moving. Santana and Cassandra looked at the shorter brunette, waiting for her to say something only to have the door closed on their faces. They looked at one another confused and turned their heads to the door as it reopened before them.

"Oh my God, It's not a dream!" Rachel said staring at the two "This has to be a nightmare" she added "San what the hell?" she pulled the Latina in the apartment then looking at the blonde raising an eyebrow at her so she pulled her in as well. "You two have some explaining to do!" she crossed her arms and her face was dead serious.

"Well…" San wasn't sure were to start "She's Blondie" she said pointing at the blonde, "So I've noticed" Rach stared at Cassie.

"I met her at the bar, we flirted a bit-" Cassie started but San butted in, "Being a bitch to each other on the way" San looked at the blonde amused, "Aww don't say that" Cassie smiled amused, she took the Latina's hands in her own "We both know we were teasing" she wink at her, making San giggle and Rachel growl at them.

"Cassandra is this another one of your plans to try snd throw me down? By having **sex **with my best friend?" Rachel asked angry at the blonde,

"Wow Rach, I'm not having sex with her!" San looked at the Jewish girl shocked,

"Santana you've been staying the nights at her place, some even one right after the other and it really explains why Cassandra was glowing the a lot after I saw you two in the studio "dancing" and why I've heard she was extra hard on the classes" Rachel said and pulled them to sit on the sofa, she pulled the chair and sat in front of them.

"You sure it wasn't my drunken glow that you saw?" Cassandra asked the short brunette "And how the hell do you know if I work my classes hard or not? You weren't even attending them!" not the blonde was getting angry

"I got friends in class _Miss July_ and we talk! So? Why did you work them hard?" Rachel asked with harshness in her voice.

San blushed a bit, "I might have… asked her to work you hard" she confessed shyly and saw Rachel getting pissed off "It's because you were asking me about her all the time and trying to read my text or scolding me if I spend the night at her place" she shrugged.

"I was worried that you started sleeping with every drunk woman that got into the club, I was worried about you since you work late and get back when it's dark" Rachel rubbed her head "You're walking home half naked, how can't I be worried for you?" San looked down; Cassie could feel that what the Troll said hurt _her_ brunette feelings.

"Well David I'm glad you are worried about her but you don't have to say stuff like she sleeping around with everyone" the blonde said with anger,

"Cassie let's just leave it at that… We'll talk tomorrow" the Latina sensed the anger in the tall woman beside her, she didn't want to Rachel to spell it for her about her past "hobbies"

"Well _Cassie_ I'm sure I know Santana better than you do, Finn told me about how he paid for a date with you and Brit and there's a long list of guys in school whom you slept with" the Jewish girl told the Latina who looked down "I'm not going to let you two play with each other's feeling, I don't want to see San go through another break up or have her heart broken like with Quinn…" she stared at Cassandra

_'I guess that Quinn is the other blonde' _the blonde thought and looked at her Latina, she saw tears in them and Rachel wasn't going to stop there.

"It's better not be a plan of you two to mass up everything I've done so far, if you two like to fuck each other like that enjoy, I get it, if you two love sex and alcohol so much and you willing to pay for San to sleep with you-" That was it for Cassandra, she let the Jewish girl talk as much as she wanted, she didn't mind she was trashing her but as a tear escaped Santana's eyes it was the last straw.

"Shut the fuck up Platypus! How dare you say those things about San? You say she's your best friend yet you talk trash on her, hurt her feelings and say that she's a prostitute! If I had any respect for you now it's gone, you think you're some big shot but you're not, you're still a little wannabe Broadway actress who wish she could…" Cassandra yelled at the short girl "What is it anyway? Are you jealous that I find Santana much more attractive than you? Or that I didn't go with your flirting?" She asked Rachel who looked down "Guess what… in the real world people will choose girls that are better than you Schwimmer and Santana is much better, true she doesn't have all the training you got or go to a fancy school like you but she'll dance you off on a Broadway stage, I already heard that Porcelain kicked your ass in singing while I know that San can kick your ass in dancing, I might not know everything about her but you sure don't have any right to talk like that about her!" Rachel backed down as Cassie walked to her with anger

"Cassie its ok, please don't get angry at her, it's not worth it, I don't want our date to get ruined 'cause of her" San gently grabbed the blonde arms, making her turn to look at her Latina who had few more tears escaping her eyes, those tears didn't go unnoticed by Rachel.

"San…" she said weakly, trying to reach her but only being blocked by her dance teacher who looked at her with anger, making her look down "I'm sorry San, I…" Rachel wasn't sure what to say, she said a lot and she said things she shouldn't have.

Santana walked to the smaller brunette with a little smile, "I get it Rach, you're jealous…" Rachel was about to protest but before she could say a word San continued "I have a crush on Cassie and I got to be her friend and go on a date with her, you're jealous that I took your high school lover V card, found out that donkey face is a male hooker while having lots of compliments about my talent that, not like you, didn't have the money to produce into a huge show" Santana whipped her tears away and put on a smile, a smile Rachel knew too well for her own good "So if you ever, and I do mean ever, say shit like that about me in front of other people again I will let you feel that concrete real close after I'll throw you down the window, I think you forgot where I'm from and a little of Lima Heights hospitality will surely remind you" by then the shorter brunette was fearing for her life, she was trying hard not to show it but she remembers how she almost leashed on her after they lost, blaming her and Finn for kissing on stage or the time Mr. Schuester got sick and she was about to break her face after saying she was to get all the solos.

"Understand?" Santana looked at her eyes and Rachel nodded her head before escaping to her "room". San sighed and turned to look at Cassie shyly, "Sorry you had to see and hear that… as you see, there's a lot about me you don't know" she looked down but the blonde lifted her face by touching lightly on her chin.

"I know but it's fine San, I want to know… So you did a few things in high school you're not proud of, so what? Who didn't? I'm sure as hell can't say shit about that" the blonde gently pulled her to a hug,

"I didn't want you to see me say stuff like that, you might get scared" the brunette smirked and looked at the green eyes in front of her,

"Scared? Not really… turned on, on the other hand…" she put on a big smile on her "A lot…" she finished as her face got closer to the Latina's, her lips brushing her big red ones. She leaned in a little more and started kissing her, starting slow only to have it grow passionate, her hand brushing into the brown long curled hair; it was soft and felt like silk. As one hand brushed her hair and pulled their kiss into a deeper one the other gently caressed her way down to her lower back, almost touching her butt but slowly caressing it's way to her waist.

"I hope you'd feel better now, that was a good night kiss plush a kiss to make you feel better" Cassandra joked, Santana looked a bit down, blushing. "Don't worry about the date, I don't think it's ruined, although since I am turned on I might have to take a cold shower when I get home" she winked at the Latina who grow a smile on and started to giggle, making the blonde to smile widely. "Well beautiful, I should go to my apartment and leave you to have your beauty sleep, it seems that it does magic to you" she winked at the brunette and gently kissed her hand before breaking their hug, making San feel a bit sad that they have to let go of each other.

"OK, then… we'll talk tomorrow I guess, right?" the Latina asked shyly and the blonde smiled at her, "Sure we will, as usual and you still owe me another date" she winked at her and slowly walked to the door, waving goodbye and closing the door behind her, leaving San to wave back until the door is fully closed, her cheek still blushing.

Santana turned back with a huge smile on her face, she noticed Rachel sanding there. "San I'm sorry about what I said, it was way out of line…" Rach told her with a worried look on her face, she was afraid that San wouldn't talk to her, hate her, she didn't understand she was worried for her but if came out the wrong way, in a _very_ wrong way.

"It was really out of line Rach" San crossed her hands as the Jewish girl looked down sadly, the Latina sighed deeply and walked close to her, wrapping her hand around her. "I get it that you are trying to protect me, or were it Cassandra?" she asked and looked at the smaller girl, "Mostly you but I can't help but try to protect her as well, you aren't an angel and everyone knows it _Diabla_" Rachel used Santana's middle name, "Well as long as you don't nail that Fanny Girl part you aren't really living to **your** middle name, _Barbara_" San spat out with venom.

"So no hard feeling?" Rach asked with half a smile, "Of course there are hard feelings! What the hell?" she asked her, frowning at her "Why the hell did you have to snoop around me and ruin an awesome date?!" she asked angry, frustrated about the fact that it was the perfect date until that hobbit showed up.

"Sorry Sanny, I was curious about her you were glowing since you've met up and you smile a lot and text her half the time I see you and some time I hear you giggle from your room" she added "you didn't want to bring her or tell me who she is and I had to know who was the blonde that makes you all giddy like that" she explained "you know practically everything about my love life but you don't share yours" she pouted and looked away "You aren't fair to me as well" she stared at the Latina "I am sorry about suggesting you were selling yourself for money, it was really something I shouldn't have said and I'm extremely sorry for letting it slip my lips like that" she was sincere about it, San sighed. "Fine Rach I forgive but not forget, next time I wouldn't bring pyramid nipples to beat some donkey face around" San was serious and suddenly Rachel hugged her.

"Thank you Santana for being a great friend, I don't know what would've I done if you weren't there for me and found that pregnancy test" she was serious, "It's alright, just cook me lunch for a week and we'll call it even" she winked before yawning, flickering her tired eyes "time for bed, I had a great long date and I need my rest" she was serious and gently pushed Rachel aside to get to her bed. "Night Sanny" Rachel whispered "just don't hit me when I'll tell you I told you so" she shouted the last part before Santana closed her curtain.

Santana dropped on her bed hearing a buzz from her purse; she pulled her phone which she switched to vibrate for the date. She noticed a message from Cassie,

_-Don't forget that the date itself was awesome!- C_

That made San smile and text her back; _-I won't so don't worry, just remember it yourself when Rachel will show up to your class in the morning-S_

She quickly texted another message, since she doesn't want Cassie to kill her roommate since all the thing she told her,

_-She didn't mean to harm, she was trying to protect me but she is a hobbit so her tries were fruitless… Goodnight Blondie xoxo-S_

_-Goodnight beautiful, I promise only to think about the goods that came from the date ;) and maybe your naked body xxx-C_

That made San giggle as she blushed, she stripped from her dress, and she had to thank Izzie for the dress and tell her about what happened and maybe nudge her about the favor she now owes her, Santana didn't like to stay with debts.

* * *

Rachel met up with San after vocal practice in NYADA, they sat to eat and then walked together to the dance studio. "Well, I'll go to Jane's class, can't let those old hags beat me up, I always do a 20 minutes warm up before class, gets me started" Santana explained why they headed to the studio area so soon before session.

"Mind if I'll watch you for a bit?" Rachel asked, putting her bag beside the door and sat down on a chair watching San putting some music before starting to stretch, the song that was playing was _"4 Minutes"_ of _Madonna._

Santana took her shirt off, wearing only her sport bra. Every move she did with her stomach her abs would show up and she knew that Rachel was staring she could feel eyes on her but she didn't know it wasn't only the shorted brunette that was watching but also the green eyes of the blonde and another set of brown eyes.

San was dancing to the bit, she was enjoying herself as her warm up turned into dancing, and she invited Rachel to join her in the dance. They both giggled, "Come on Rach, work it!" San told the shorter girl with a smile, "I see you aren't angry anymore" Rachel said with a smile, "No way I'll be angry, it's a new day, I had an awesome date last night and my abs look perfect in the mirror, just like the rest of me" she winked at the Jewish girl then noticing they had a watcher, she smiled and finished the song.

The Latina walked to the blonde only to find her there with Carmen Tibideaux, so she didn't just went in for a little kiss to tease the blonde but only put on a smile on her face. "I hope its ok that we danced here before the class, I needed a bit of a warm up" she explains for the two with her usual smirk.

"We came here to put a note that Jane isn't coming to class today, she got sick and we sent a message to almost all of her students but for some who didn't get it we decided to place a sign in here" Carmen told her and looked past her to Rachel who looked away and then at her again. "I see, well I hope she'll get better soon" San said sadly, she missed few classes when she was in Lima and now this one "Well could I stay for a bit and practice or is this studio already been reserved for another class?" she asked with a little hope in her voice, "Sorry but we can't, since the one of the drama studios is in repair they are coming to this one" Carmen said and San had a little frown on her face.

"Thanks anyway," she told Carmen and turned to Rachel "I guess I'll head home, see you later Rach" she told the shorter girl as she walked to her bag, "How about you'll join my class today?" Cassandra asked her, making the Latina look up to her "if you're here and Jane said you can dance how about we'll see if you can handle a **real** NYADA class" she smirked at the Latina, "I don't think you could handle me" Satan smirked, "I don't think it's a good idea" Rachel said a bit concerned about the duration of the class, "I think it would be interesting to watch" Carmen said as she looked at the blonde and the tall, younger brunette and how they stared at one another with their mean smirks, each smirk was saying how the other is better.

Santana joined Cassandra's class while Carmen sat aside and decided to watch, she tried to be in the background as much as she could but Cassandra didn't let her disappear behind. Each task the blonde gave she did it to perfection, staying in the rhythm like she was in this class since the beginning of the year. They worked on the dance and Santana followed, she was a fast learner so it went pretty well. _'I wish I knew the dance better, I could have done much better than this'_ San thought and as the music played again she took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and dancing, letting her mind travel somewhere else.

Rachel was behind, as usual, even behind San who never danced or learned this dance before. She looked to Miss July, afraid she'll say something about her dance and the fact she shouldn't miss a dance lesson in her life if she wants that part but nothing, Cassandra wasn't even looking at her, she was busy looking at her roommate.

Cassandra's eyes scanning the Latina's body as she danced, her face, and her smile. _'I thought she was good but she learns fast as well… I wonder were in her mind is she going' _the teacher asked herself and a smile appeared on her face, while she didn't noticed the class they sure did notice that smile on her face, few looked at one another.

"OK class, good work today, you need to work your asses off, and it can't be that a newbie that only met this dance today was better than some of you! Stop lying around and work your asses like mad people" Cassie yelled at her class with anger, San was blushing at the compliments she received by the blonde and she liked it "especially you David!" she pointed at Rachel "Just because you got a callback doesn't mean you can dance, you need to work harder than ever!" the Jewish girl nodded at that while the rest of the class hurried to flee the class, talking between one another.

"I did mean what I've said… you were pretty good for a newbie" the blonde winked at the tall brunette who blushed, "Thanks for saying that Ca- Miss July" she said while remembering where they were and that Carmen was sitting in the studio "And thank you for letting me be in your class this lesson, I'll try to work hard in Jane's class, it's fun working her out" she said giving the blonde an evil smirk and the sounds of steps, someone was closing on them.

"It was a very interesting class Cassandra, good job Miss…" Carmen said as she looked at Santana, "Santana Lopez" the Latina answered quickly, looking with her old face of HBIC at Carmen, she didn't want to interrupt their teasing session. "Miss Lopez, you dance very well" she added making Satan roll her eyes, "No Madam Tibideaux, I was dancing fucking awesome for the first time seeing this dance, Rachel was dancing very _well_, I don't do well I do fucking awesome before I do it perfect" she was back into her attitude making Carmen freeze in place "See you later white chocolate and by the way MadamTibideaux, you got a _pretty_ good school here" she gave her a smirk and then winked at the dance teacher who smiled back before getting her bag and pulling Rachel outside.

"Was she…" Carmen started only to have Cassandra butt in, "Teasing you? Yes… and she did it gently, think what would've happened if you said that to me…" Cassie joked and Carmen looked at her, "you would've stabbed me" Carmen smiled at that, "I'm pretty sure she would've done it as well if you two were alone" Cassie smiled and walked away.

* * *

"I can't believe you said that to THE Carmen Tibideaux!" Rachel yelled as they got in the apartment, "Calling the shower!" San yelled and ran to her room to get clean clothes.

"San!" Rach yelled, "Relax shorty, I was joking, I mean I could've just stabbed her and I'm sure Cassie told her I was only playing it" San said behind the curtain hearing Rachel growl "What would you say if someone told you that you only sing well?" she asked her and got out, seeing the Jewish girl in her face, "Probably yell at them and call them crazy!" the shorter girl crossed her arms, "Well, then, in Lima I would've gone all Lima on them and kick their sorry asses" the Latina told her and walked to the shower, getting cleaned after a good dance class.

Santana got out in boy shorts and a pink tank top, she saw that she got few messages.

_-I just sent boxes to MIT! :( I'm going to miss my room and miss Lord T! I really hope he won't go back to smoking!-B_

_-You kind of scared Carmen's panties off! I got a bit turned on, I can't lie…-C_

_-How was the date?-I_

_-Mija you didn't text or called when you got back to NY I hope you there-Mami_

San smiled at the messages and quickly replied each, first to Britt;

_-I don't think he will B, but when you get some free time, get your sexy ass here or you won't meet my new dancing friend ;)-S_

_-Hmm I think that even if I'll just stand by you you'll get turned on ;p-S_

_-Sorry Mami! I got back safely to NY, just fell asleep and just finished my dance class, love you mom xoxo-S_

She looked at Isabelle's text and called her, she waited a little before the older blonde answered;

"Hi Cutie, how was it? Do tell…" Izzie was curious,

"It was amazing Izzie, she loved how I looked and it's all thanks to you" San giggled "I wanted to call you today, I finished a dance class, well Cassandra invited me to join her class with Rachel since my teacher is ill" San filled her in, "So now you're stalking the teacher?" she could feel Izzie teasing her and making her blush from the other side of the line, "Well that and I kind of throw a little act on Carmen Tibideaux, I was pissed she said I dance _very well_, nobody says I only dance well cause I'm fucking awesome for someone who only just met that long dance… Cassie said I shocked her"

"Well that's great, leave an impression on her, if you'll ever change your mind you might get it and if not you'll know that when you'll go to try-outs you'll have a nice chance to be remember able" Isabelle was showing her the good sides of things, making her smile. "Sound pretty good Izzie for now…" San said and lied back on her bed "So… thought of a thing I could do to return you that favor?" San asked and there was silence on the line, "Well I thought about something, but first I'm going to check it with my boss before calling you over" Izzie was keeping the Latina in the dark but she was trusting the older woman, "Fine, just call me then, or when you want to sit on coffee" San offered her, "would love it, come to my office tomorrow with coffee and tell me EVERYTHING that happened in the date 'cause you only scare a scrap" Izzie nudged the brunette,

"Fine I will" San said with a smile.

* * *

Santana was coming back late at night from the Coyote, she had to tell Lil and Jill about Cassie and they both said it was obvious and doomed to happen, making the Latina laugh. The only sad part was that Cassandra was working with the dancer from the off Broadway show until late so San told her to go to sleep when she's getting back to her apartment.

Walking to the apartment of Rachel, Kurt and herself the light was on and she saw Kurt with his suitcase.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" she asked him confused as she walked closely to him,

"I couldn't bring myself to miss more classes and we kind of talked about the all thing…" Kurt chipped in making San wait, "And?" she asked him so he won't beat around the bush, he only raised his hand to show her the golden ring around his finger and a blush.

She put a hand on her mouth so she wouldn't shout and wake up the hobbit, she was happy for her gay friend. "OMG! I can't believe it!" she told him whispering, "Well we aren't setting a wedding just yet, I still have to talk to Adam and we said after he'll graduate and I'll finish the first year in NYADA we'll talk about it, see where he's going for collage" he told her a bit embarrassed, he hugged her tightly. "Thanks for not telling Rachel and letting me my space" he told her with a smile "but it doesn't mean I forgot all about **the** date" Kurt said with a sneaky smile, "Well wait in line of bring the coffee tomorrow, I'm sitting with Izzie in her office, telling her all about it" San blushed, "Izzie?" he asked her with a grin, "Whip that grin off your face you ass" she told him and hit his arm "I'm off to take a shower and sleep, I'm tired" she said and he rolled his eyes, "Good night Satan" he told her before she want for a shower.

* * *

"Wait… Rachel said that?" Kurt said as he and Isabelle were both shocked, "I'm shocked that hobbit didn't noticed you came back" San said and he shrugged, "I got a class after her so I took a nap and when I woke up she already left" he said and San rolled her eyes.

"Wow, who would've believed that Cassandra July would stick up for you like that" Izzie said make the Latina blush "that was really sweet of her" adding before sipping on her coffee, "She is really sweet" San said looking shyly, "Did you tell Kurt about the class?" she smiled and Kurt looked at them both, "What the hell? You two became best friends and I wasn't here for 4 days" he told them frowning, "Well Jane my teacher was sick and Cassie offered to let me join in on her class so I did, while Carmen watched us… I kind of teased and shocked Carmen after she told me I danced _very well_" she said with venom as she repeated the words.

"Wow, didn't go all Lima on her?" he asked surprised and she shook her head "I'm proud of you Satan" he teases making San slap his arm playfully and Isabelle laugh which made them both join in.

They said their goodbyes to Isabelle and headed to the apartment, seeing Rachel there, making lunch.

"Hi San, made you lunch like promised" Rach said and Kurt sneaked to the kitchen, poking her and scaring her into yelling.

Rachel looked back seeing Kurt and jumped into hugging him and then slapping his arm, "Don't scare me like that!" she threatened him making him and san laugh a little "Why didn't you came back with Sanny?" she asked him so he blushed and showed her his arm, it took her a bit to noticed and she squealed, jumping up and down in joy.

"OMG! When did it happen? Was it Adam? No way!" she said looking closely at the ring, "It was Blain" he told her with a smile that made her jaw drop, "Tell me everything!" Rachel said "I can't believe you didn't call when it happened!"

"Well you kind of the last to know…" San said "Blain did propose to him in the party he did after Regionals" Rach looked at Kurt and hit him again, "How dare you! How come Tina didn't tell me that?" she asked angry, "I told them not to spill the beans yet" Santana said as Kurt looked down.

"We had to talk first, I didn't say yes when he proposed to me, I was in shock, I didn't know what to do" he was saying quickly, worried. "How about you two go on dinner together, talked about it and I'm sure it'll be great" the Latina tried to prevent a fight between the two, "Fine" Rachel was acting childish so she rolled her eyes, not wanting to smack her in the face.

* * *

It's been a week since Kurt returned, he and Rachel got along after that dinner, laughing and a bit drunk. San was working her ass off at the bar, a bit sad that Cassie was working really hard in her classes while taking Jane's classes as well and that off Broadway show.

She woke up at noon on a Sunday morning seeing two messages;

_-So do we sleep together or are you bringing me your bed for my stay? I know choice A is better :p-Q_

_-Tomorrow at the usual time and place, get your Latin-Satanic ass to class!-Jane_

Well these were good news and bad news, good news were that Jane is back with the classes and the bad news were that they don't have another bed, the sofa wasn't that good to sleep on and she knows since she slept on in it for few months.

She sighed and tried to think of a way to make it work for them,

_-Is there a chance that I'll sl__eep with you in bed few time next week, got a friend coming for a stay, could use areal bed to sleep on and not all the on the sofa… Please? :'(-S_

It took some time until she got a message back, she did wait with her phone at reach at all costs, while cooking, lying on the sofa for a movie while Kurt and Rachel were out for the park doing whatever they do on a Sunday.

Suddenly her phone rang with a message, she reach for it quickly and opening the message;

_-Sure thing beautiful, but not sure how much food I got here, you're always welcome to stay, I love how warm you are in my arms ;)-C_

San blushed and smiled at that only replying with _–xoxo-S_

She texted Quinn back, after sometime, _-Sure think Q, sometime we'll share the bed and some you'll get it to yourself, I got another bed to stay in :)-S_

She tried to show there's no hard feelings but it'll be much worse to do so when Quinn will actually be there, in NY with them in the apartment.

"Oh God… I'm going to die…" San told herself and lied back sighing.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it :3 Next chapter will be the week when Quinn is there, what will happen between the two and how will Quinn and Cassandra act when they learn about each other?**


	8. Drinking Night and The Day of The Gig

**A/N: I'd like to make it clear to someone who reviewed my last chapter,**

**Dear Guest, I'd like to thank you for your review but I believe you misunderstood Rachel stand in my evil plot. Rachel is not, I repeat, is not the bad guy in my story she's pretty much the good guy and as much as I like both Santana and Cassandra to insult her on daily basis since I find her loud she's not in my story to harm the main characters but play the rule of the protector from the great evil that will shin over her best friend. **

**Now readers, you might like to know what is my evil plot/ great evil that would come, but sadly I can't share it until the chapters will be published, therefore, evil plot!**

* * *

_'So I've been working almost all the time, can't help it, got the classes and now I'm stuck with that stupid Off Broadway show that I signed up for the extra money that __**I**__ don't need, I should have actually ask her instead of asking Gramps.'_

Cassandra was finishing her class; she was working Rachel as usual with a bit of insults so she wouldn't feel like since she was starting to date the perfect Latina she will get it easy.

Rachel and her started walked the usual hall to the studio where San was just finishing her lesson with Jane but Suddenly Rachel stopped her on the way,

"I just want to make it clear, if you break Santana's heart I'll do anything in my power to hurt you" Rachel said sternly to the blonde, making the teacher smile at her.

"Why, David are you threatening me?" She asked jokingly at her student,

"Actually I am, I'll do anything in my power to hurt you, I'll collect a list of all the students you slept with, that won't be that difficult and I'm sure Carman Tibideaux would be interested in that list" Rach crossed her arms and gave Cassie her best intimidating face she could manage .

"Wow schwimmer I didn't think you had it in you" Cassie joked and walked into the studio, the class was starting to dispatch, every student to himself and the only ones that was still there were Jane who collected her things and Satan that stretching, she started doing so after every class. Rachel and Cassandra walked closer to the Latina, "July, here to bother my favorite Satan?" Jane asked loudly, making San lift her face to meet with her roommate and the tall blonde which made her smile at them both.

"**Your** favorite Satan?" Cassie asked, still gazing at the beautiful Latina with a smile "I'm pretty sure she's _my Satan_" she walked closely to her, offering her hand to help her stand up which she gladly took, a thing that made Rachel roll her eyes at.

"Please, she was my Satan before any of you even knew her" Rach butted in "Stop stalking her already, it's creepy…"

"Jeez Troll, jealous doesn't suit you at all" Cassie rolled her eyes and joked and pulled San into a hug "Hi beautiful, did Jane treat you well or did you do mischiefs again?" She asked playfully.

"Mischiefs" Both San and Jane answered, both starting to laugh and Rachel joined in with them, making Cassie smile.

"Come on July, we should go to the meeting, can't be late for Carman" Jane told the only blonde in the room who sighed, the blonde looked at the brunette in her arms and saw her giving her a little pout she wanted to kiss away. "You're practically begging me to kiss you with that pout" she smirked at the brunette who started to smile as well "I'll promise to stop by at the Coyote tonight, and if not I at least promise to text you that I'm too tired screaming at the dancers and need my beauty sleep" she said and kissed San's forehead, "Fine, but remember that I need to come by with things to put at your place with the whole Quinn coming" San told her and Cassie nodded.

"Rachel, Santana, I'm not going to wait any longer, get your asses out so we can head home" Kurt got in to the studio shouting, seeing Cassandra and Santana hugging. "I'll never get use to that" he said "it's like a Satan and a fallen angel" he said truly as the two separated. "God Kurt don't let them think it's a good thing to flirt like that here" Rachel rolled her eyes "Thank god you came by, now we can go back home" she said and picked San's bag, then pulling the tanned girl away from the blonde to Kurt.

"Cassandra you are officially invited for a dinner at our apartment Friday night" Kurt told her with a smile "No formal wear needed" he added before being pulled by Rachel out of the studio.

"You two look cute together" Jane told Cassandra with a little smile, "Shut up Jane, it's nothing like that" Cassandra frowned,

"Oh so it's like the others? Sweeten them up to fuck them senseless and then leave them?" Jane asked shaking her head of her disapproval,

"Yep… the usual" Cassandra whispered as she started at the door, only have her stare broken by Jane tagging her to walk with her to the board meeting.

* * *

"God Berry what's your problem?" Santana asked after Rachel practically pulled them into the apartment,

"I couldn't stand you being all kissy face with her" Rachel rolled her eyes,

"Well now you know so little about how I felt when you actually made out with Frankenteen in the halls back in high school" Santana shoot back "If you'll keep it like this I'm not telling you where is my singing gig tomorrow" she crossed her arms.

"Come on San, we both know you want me there as much as I want to be there for you" Rachel said as her face soften "Anyway you haven't told Cassandra about it so what does it have to do with anything?" she asked her making San's face fall and then shrug,

"Sorry Rach, just don't like it how you talk about her, even Izzie like her" she told her "I know I've made some questionable choices since I've arrived here but we learn as we live"

"Well what was it with Brody?" Rachel asked her as Kurt quietly escaped that topic and them,

"Berry I was trying to protect you, and even when I told you did you listened to me?" San asked and Rachel looked down "No, you didn't, not until I actually forced it on you, I got the prof about his thing so when you get ahold of prof about Cassie lying to me I'll listen and back off from her" Sanny took her bag and went to the bathroom.

"Santana, I called shower this morning!" Rachel yelled from the living room.

* * *

"Jesus Satan!" Lil called when San got off the bar, she and Jill just finished a dance routine "you keep bringing the money" she said smiling at her,

"Well after every gig I get people ask me what I do so you can say I direct them right to this bar of yours" San told her with a smile,

"You're just saying that 'cause you got more gig offers didn't you?" Lil raised a brow at the Latina,

"Maybe I did… so people like my voice, bite me" San joked and she looked to see Rachel and Kurt siting at a table, drinking a beer.

"Well look what the cat dragged in" Lil said, making Santana look to where she's looking, seeing her blonde walking to them wearing tight dark jeans and a tight tank top in green and a black leather jacket.

Cassandra pushed a guy from her usual stool, he got angry and was about to punch her. San was about to pull the hose on him when Cassie pulled a 10 dollar bill.

"I know I took your sit but I'll buy you two beers and a tequila shot to make it up" Cassie gave him a sweet smile "and even a little show since this is my favorite Satanic-Latina bartender who owes me something called Satan Shots" she looked at Sanny who blushed, the blonde gave her the bill and gave the guy a bottle of beer and a shot.

San poured her the usual but Cassie leaned in on the bar, "where's my Satan Shot J-Lo?" she asked her with a huge smirk on her face, San shook her head when Cassie downed the shot easily. The Latina grabbed the bottle and poured some in her mouth only to pull the blonde's face into a kiss and poured the Whiskey into her throat.

The guy was in shock, "C-can I get that Satan Shot too?" he asked looking at the two ladies aroused.

"Sorry mate but I'm the only one who gets those shots, she owes me, like I said… but I guess you could pay her to give me another, I'm sure the higher price the longer the after-kiss will be" she joked, making the Latina blush a bit and Lil shake her head.

He scrambled his pockets looking for his wallet "What will a fifty get me?" he asked "how long the kiss will last?" he was serious,

"Well it could be two shot and a minute long kiss or a shot with about 2 minutes kiss" Cassandra said with a smile "And I'll throw in an ass grope" that made Santana gasp in shock.

"I'll take it! I want the 2 minute kiss" he said giving San the bill, shoving it into her hand.

San poured the liquor in her mouth, putting a bit more than usual and pulling the blonde into a long kiss, pouring the liquor slowly down her throat, kissing her lips, letting their tongue rustle in their mouths. San copped Cassie's face and she felt the blonde's hands caresses her from her waist to her back and from then to her light jeans, grabbing her ass gentle, giving her a little massage.

The guys around cheered loudly and when the kiss finally broke they were louder. The requests started to get in, from two minutes kiss to five, from ass caressing to trying to make them to fondle one another's breasts, throwing 50 dollars bills, hundred bills until the Whiskey bottle was done and needless to say Cassandra was extremely drunk but with a huge smile on her face.

"Sorry guys need to get another bottle and more beer for you guys" San said holding her hands so they won't shove any more bills in her hands.

Rachel saw that act on the bar, she saw how Cassie was drunk and will surely slip to her real deal. As a sign from heaven a cute redhead sat beside Cassandra, she had long fire hair; she wore black high heels, a tight black shirt with cleavage and short jeans that hugged her ass.

She could see that the redhead was flirting with the blonde while Sanny was going to get more alcohol to the bar; she decided to get closer to try and hear them.

"Hi, like me to buy you another shot? I saw you two with the kissing, it was hot" the redhead said, teasing.

"It was pretty hot, she's a fucking awesome kisser" Cassie said, her voice awkward due to the alcohol in her blood,

"What about you? An awesome kisser as well?" the redhead asked,

"Fucking awesome as well… which made the kiss fucking perfect" she said grinning,

"Really? Care to give me a little taste? I'm sure that girl wouldn't mind, seems she does it all the time" the redheaded said and Rachel tried to not go there and slap her good,

"How about I'll give you a taste of my fist bitch?" Cassie asked shocking Rachel "Sanny doesn't kiss anyone, she only kiss me and even if she wouldn't mind I do… see these?" she asked and pointed at her lips "and this" she moved her hands to make the girl watch her body "all of this belong that one fucking hot Latina, and I don't care what Jane thinks" she told the redhead, she turned to the bar again seeing the Latina get back with beer and Whiskey, she placed everything to its place.

"Babe… I'm taking you to another date next week" Cassie said as she leaned a bit on the bar, getting closer to the Latina "and if you'll wear anything hot like the last date I'm not sure I could hold myself from that hot body of yours…" Cassandra said and San gave a little thank you prayer that the Whiskey bottle wasn't full to begin with.

"You're my chicka and lord thank you for those lips" she said leaning and kissing her gently on her lips before sitting back down.

The redhead shook her head and walked away to sit with some guys on the other side of the bar.

* * *

The bar was closing, and San thanked that it was Friday now, now work for the blonde and she could sleep all of the alcohol off when she'll get her home. She walked out to see Kurt and Rachel still there.

"Guys, I thought you'd leave after 1 AM" San was serious "I need to take this drunken blonde home"

"It's OK Satan, I saw what you two did, I'm pretty sure everyone saw what you two did" Kurt said laughing, making the Latina blush.

"Yeah, everyone sure did" Lil pitched in "Satan, we talked about it…" Lil said angry,

"Sorry Lil, it kind of happened" San was trying not to lose her only steady job and a job she enjoyed,

"You have any idea what you did?" Lil sounded really pissed, making San look down "We never sold so much alcohol like that on a good day or a usual week" she said a smile was on her face "they drank most of the beer, guys were buying tequila like nuts and the profits from the Satan Shots that you two got from half a bottle of Whiskey was like 200%! If I knew I could sell you off like that I would have long time ago" she smiled and joked, making San relax and breathe.

"So I'm not fired?" San asked, "Hell no, but you can give that kind of show ever again, we're not some cage bar or something, and if guys from the police will see that again I'll might get shut down, so you can give her a Satan Shot once or twice a night but that's it" Lil was serious as hell "Or you'll be fired"

Santana nodded and gently picked the blonde, she was out of it. Kurt helped them out and Rachel followed, seeing the blonde slowly wake up and nuzzle the Latina's neck with a smile.

_'What the hell did Jane say?'_ Rachel was intrigued about the issue, Jane might just help he figure Cassandra July out.

"I should take her home, I'll see you back at the apartment or tomorrow morning" Santana said with a little smile,

"Or you'll bring her to our apartment, you slept in her bed lots of time, I bet she'd like it if you'd take her to yours at least once" Kurt offered, winking at the Latina who returned a smirk.

"Fine, she's coming with us" San said as Kurt helped her to get a cab to their apartment, Rachel tried to help them with the doors, helping San get the blonde to the bed.

"I'll go get her some water" Rach offered and San gave her a smile, the short brunette went and got them a bottle of water.

"Thanks Rach, I owe you one" San said with a sweet smile that melted the Jewish girl's heart,

"Just don't let her hurt you, OK San?" Rachel asked her and San nodded, the shorted girl left them to her room, leaving the Latina to strip the blonde off her clothes.

San put Cassie in some tank top, getting her in her bed but noticed that she slowly started to wake up.

"Hmmm? Where the hell are we?" Cassie asked rubbing her eyes,

"In my bed, here, drink up" the brunette gave her the water bottle, letting the blonde to drink a lot of water, trying to wash some of the alcohol out of her system.

"Thanks Babe" Cassandra said after sighing, she looked around at the so called room.

"Yeah I know, not much but it's better than nothing" San shrugged, knowing it's not impressive as the blonde's apartment,

"True but you deserve better" the blonde told her and drank some more water, not wanting the brunette see a little blush creeping on her face.

"I should go sleep on the sofa; my bed isn't huge like yours…" San said and when she was about to get up a hand stopped her and pulled her in the bed,

"No way, you're sleeping in it _with_ me" Cassie told her "I'm **sure **we can squeeze in" she said with a smile that made Santana blush,

"Fine let me get into a quick shower and something to sleep in" she winked at the blonde that let her free from her embrace.

After a warm shower Santana crawled into the bed, cuddling into Cassandra's side when the blonde returned the cuddling, hugging her tightly after putting the almost empty bottle of water away.

"Feeling better?" the brunette whispered to the blonde who nodded, "I just need to go to the bathroom, too much water" Cassie whined making San giggle.

"It's to your left" San told her and Cassie slowly got out of the bed and went to the bathroom, taking her time when the Latina was falling to sleep. Just when San was letting herself fall asleep a warm body crawled to her into the bed and cuddled her.

"Much better…" the dance teacher said, squeezing the Latina closely to her and sniffing her hair "now this is the best" she added, kissed the brunette forehead sweetly.

"I thought you drowned in there" San joked quietly, yawning which made Cassie smile. "I'm thinking of getting a new bed, a smaller one so we could cuddle off like this every night you stay at my place" Cassie said with a huge smile,

"Yeah right, no place to maneuver in" San snorted a laugh "No way you could do all that much in the bed beside cuddling"

"Oh I think I can" Cassandra put on a smirk "Want proof?" She gently caressed her back,

"Shut up you drunk Blondie, go to sleep" San said and put her hand on her mouth, shutting her up. Cassandra giggled and kissed her hand.

* * *

Cassandra stirred in the Latina's bed and felt as her other half was nowhere near her, she slowly opened her eyes then closed them, she wasn't ready to be awake yet, her head was pounding like a hammer jack. She felt something sit beside her so she slightly opened them again seeing the beautiful coco skin and as her vision fixed up she could see the sexy face that belonged to that body.

"Wake up Playboy Bunny" San smiled at her "got you water and some aspirin" she whispered handing her a cold glass of water and a pill which the blonde took with a smile, drinking the pill with the whole glass of water.

"Thanks Babe" Cassie said groggily making the brunette giggle, she leaned in and kissed her forehead, "No problem, already used to it" San said gently, Cassandra slowly sat up and placed the glass on the nightstand beside the bed, "Well I still want to say thank you, I'm not taking you for granted" Cassie stated and pulled San by her hand, gently wrapping her waist with her hands and then gently placing a kiss on her cheek.

San blushed, "Aren't you sweet heart?" she said with a smirk and then kissed her on the nose.

"What only a kiss on the nose? I thought I was a _sweet heart_" Cassie teased with a smirk, "Don't push it Bunny" Santana threatened while poking her ripped abs, "Can you blame a girl?" the blonde asked her, "Probably not, I know how I look" San winked with a huge smile on her face, "I'll go wash my face" Cassie stated and slowly got up from the bed, heading to the bathroom, meanwhile Santana got back to the kitchen where Kurt and Rachel were making breakfast.

"Is she awake?" Kurt asked, making sure not to burn the scrambled eggs he was making, "Yep, just went to the bathroom, she seems fine" the Latina told him with a little smile, "I guess you two were comfortable in your bed" he said with a huge smirk on his face which made both of the brunettes to roll their eyes at that statement,

"We were pretty comfortable" Cassandra said, getting to the kitchen with a smile on her face and wearing the tank top San put on her last night and her laced navy blue panties. The three roommates looked at her when they heard her voice and then Rach and Kurt turned to work on their stations, Rach was making some healthy salads for them. "I just hope we didn't wake you up in the middle of the night" Cassie said winking at San who grow an evil smile,

"What are you talking about?" Rach asked her with a shocked expression on her face, turning to look at her teacher,

"I talking about that neither Sanny nor me are quiet when it comes to cumming" the blonde told her with her usual poker face, that made Kurt turn to look at the blonde. "I mean didn't you two hear her moaning? 'Cassie, oh Cass, yes YES YES!' or at least the bed squeaking or how it hit the wall few times?" the blonde made moaning sounds, gasping and trying to sound as if San was reaching an orgasm in front of her two roommate, making them both blush, face blood red.

"N-no… I didn't" Kurt said shocked and Rach couldn't find her words,

"I mean I thought I was loud but Cassie was much louder 'Fuck yes! More! Harder! YES YES YES! Faster, Oh God! I'm cumming… I'm cumming!" San did the same like the blonde, she was looking at her roommates thinking how gullible are they right now "I screamed as she left her claw marks all over my back" she added, they both could see that it turned the two on, even when gay Kurt was looking as if it affected him and Rachel… well she was obviously imagining it in her head and wishing she was either of them, they let the story sink in them and as they looked to one another they started to laugh really hard making Kurt roll his eyes and back to the eggs and Rachel gasp in shock and blow her cheeks in anger before turning to the vegetables.

"Now I see why you like staying here, I didn't think they are so easy to fool" Cassie said whipping a tear that escaped her eyes.

"I told you I wasn't sleeping with her, jeez…" San told them, patting their shoulders of each of her roommates "And if I was don't wanky thinks with her last night, you would have heard it, I mean I was afraid you two heard Quinn in the hotel which lest be honest you two were having it one as well" San said with her evil tone once more.

Cassandra was trying not to look too shocked when she heard what Santana just said about that Quinn girl, it made her angry at the other possibly blonde girl that she now knows she slept with or was she feeling jealous?

'No way… I don't feel jealous… I can't be jealous of that girl, I can sleep with San if I want to, and I'm just…' Cassandra was trying to explain it in her head 'waiting for the right time…' she looked at the Latina who looked back at her, putting a fake smile on her face, a small one, not wanting to look too fake but that didn't surpass the Latina.

They all sat and ate together in quiet until Kurt spoke up, "So Ms. July, are you coming tonight to see Satan sing?" he asked her and the blonde looked at the Latina with a smile, "she didn't say she got a gig tonight" she had a huge smile on her face "I missed the other one and I'm coming to hear her tonight" she said and the Diva saw that San was blushing, looking at her plate.

"San why didn't you tell me, I'm starting to think you're embarrassed by me" Cassie told her, gently squeezing her hand. "Well I was afraid that if someone's phone would ring in the middle you'd go all cray-cray on them" San said jokingly to try and cover her shyness.

"Well I promise I won't" the teacher told her "Pretty Boy, give me the dits 'cause I'm so showing up" she added pointing at tall boy, "I sure will" he said with a smile "Izzie said she's going to come with a plus one" he added saying to the Latina who smiled at hearing that name.

"Hold on, who's Izzie?" Cassandra asked with a raise brow "Another blonde?" she was starting to get angry, 'What the hell with all these girls?' she asked herself.

"Well she is blonde" Rach smiled amused, "She's my boss, she kind of helped San choose to go take the dance lessons in NYADA" Kurt chipped in, elbowing the Jewish girl as the blonde relaxed a bit "Don't worry _Cassie_ she's just a friend, not your enemy so relax" he joked as the once tensed woman turned relaxed with the word 'friend'.

"Shut up, I can break you" Cassie was angry at him now which made San and Rach laughed as he looked scared.

They finished eating and Cassandra dressed back into her clothes, San wore a green and black tight dress, black above her knees boots with heels. "I'm going to walk her to the station" San stated and walked with Cassandra to the train station.

They walked in silent until San opened her mouth, "were you angry that I said that I slept with Quinn?" she sure didn't kicked around the bush, making Cassie smile.

"Well can't say I was happy" she said and shrugged "And now that I know she slept with you I'm sure she broke your heart and if she's coming to visit I know what I'm up against" she said seriously "I hope she's at least hot or I'll be offended" that made San laugh, "I'm sure you won't be offended if you'll see her" the Latina replied, "But I will, Kurt invited me for Friday night dinner, I just come this week when she's here" the blonde said with a huge smile on her face "You can't hide her from me" she added which made the brunette sighed, "Fine" San gave in, knowing it's true.

"Well I'm seeing you tonight; I'll be sitting with your roommate, teasing them and cheering you up, 'cause that's what friends are for right?" Cassandra asked with a huge smile, holding the tan hand in hers, making the Latina blush "Show me what else you got my little Latina dancer" she kissed her lips quickly before heading to the train that arrived, leaving the Latina blushing with butterflies in her stomach.

San got back to the apartment knowing that now she got to bring her A game on to show that green eyes blonde what she got, show here that she's not just saying she's not in NYADA 'cause she's a fucking superwoman in everything.

Two hours past and Kurt and Rachel left to their lunch together, leaving her to go throw her song choices carefully. She was between songs when she heard a knock and when she opened the door she saw the tall blonde in front of her, the only blonde she didn't expect to see around this time, especially not today.

"Britt? What are you doing here?" San asked shocked.

"Hi San, Rachel told me you got a singing gig tonight so I came to hear you out, don't think I don't know about Quinn coming, I'm planning to pop by when she's here as well, but I'm not sure if I could make it during the week so I said to myself I'll come to hear you sing tonight, go back to MIT tomorrow morning" she shrugged with her usual sweet loving smile, she looked at the pale, shocked Latina in front of her.

"Britt?" San asked again, not sure if she's not seeing things before the gig.

* * *

**A/N: Well Oops on that one... What can I say? Nothing like the ghost of the exes of Christmas past :p**


	9. The Gig and Acceptance

**A/N:**** Sorry for not updating sooner, had a writer's block with the songs and all, all the ones I want will have to be in the next few chapters :( I hope you'll enjoy it, don't forget to R&R!**

**BTW I hope I haven't lost any of you with my slow writing, I barely see ME1313 or Wanky around any more :(**

* * *

"Oh God, Britt you're here" San said still shocked, "Well dahh, you got a gig Sanny, of course I'll come" Brittany said with her huge loveable smile, Santana sighed and pulled her in with her bag.

San closed the door and turned around to see Brittany pouting at her with a sad face, "Aren't you happy to see me S?" she asked her as she played with her fingers while looking down.

"Of course I'm happy to see you B" San held her hands tightly "I'm just really surprised, I was picking the final songs for tonight, and I need to send the band an e-mail with the music sheets for each song in a few minutes" she picked the blonde's head up and smiled her, making the blue eyes girl smile back at her.

"How about you'll settle down in my bed and I'll take the songs to the living room, I'll be done by the time you'll finish, I bet you'll want a nice shower to clean up from the ride here so you can take your time there, just to finish the hot water, Barbara gets mad at me" San rolled her eyes thinking about the scolding she'll get from the short girl, "A shower sure sounds great now, I'll settle down and take one, but I want a tour around the city!" Britt pointed at the tan girl who smiled and nodded at her. They walked to San's room, Britt started to place her bag and take her clothes out of it, and San took her music sheets and walked to the living room.

The brunette picked her phone and made a call.

"You couldn't stay away from me huh?" Cassandra answered and Santana could actually see her smirking behind the phone.

"Of course I couldn't, a Playboy bunny such as yourself? Who could have stayed away?" San said sarcastically,

"What's up? Don't tell me you don't want me to show up 'cause I'll give you stage fright" the blonde joked, "No way Blondie! I want to tell you that I just got a surprise guest…" there was few moments of silence on the phone.

"Is that Quinn?" Cassie asked, "No not Quinn…" she could hear the relief in Cassandra as she sighed, "So why the call? Some guy from school?" Cassandra sounded happy,

"Actually it's my best friend, remember I went to Lima for about a week? So she came after hearing I got a gig tonight" San said and looked down at the music sheets, "The ex-blonde girlfriend that you went to save?" Cassandra asked, San thought she felt some shock in that sentence, "Ha, yes, like I said, surprise guest" San rubbed her head, hopping the green eyed blonde wouldn't get mad.

"Oh, I see." That was all that she got back from the other line "Well, is she sleeping on the sofa?"

"She'll sleep in my bed, it's just a night, she's leaving tomorrow back to MIT" San explained the most of it. Again with the silence, why isn't she saying anything?

"Alright…" that's it? Is that all the blonde got to say?

"So… I'll guess I'll see you tonight?" San asked hopeful, "Of course I'll see you Babe" Cassie said "I just hope you'll bring you're A-game and all the luck you can get" she could swear she can feel her smirking from ear to ear over the phone which only made her smile.

"I will, see you tonight" she said a bit shyly, neither of them hanged up on the call, they just listen to the silence on the line and both had a little smile on their faces, hear the other breathing.

"I'll wear **my** new lucky panties, the lacy pink ones I stole from you" San joked, "I better get them back! They are mine!" Cassie yelled and knew Santana did that on purpose which made her smile. "Don't worry, you'll get them back some day" San smiled to herself rubbing her finger over her thigh.

"We'll talk later ok Beautiful? You need to get ready and talk to your… best friend, Brit was it?" Cassie asked,

"Yeah, Brittany " the brunette replied "I'll see you tonight Blondie, get ready to be amazed" she could hear a chuckle from the other line, "I really hope so my Spicy Latina, I really do… see you tonight" they finished the call and San leaned back, letting a little sigh out with a smile on her face. She took her laptop and send her song choices to the band when a kiss was slipped on her neck, she looked back to see Britt smiling at her, all clean and happy after a long shower. The tall blonde wears a loss t-shirt, white with unicorn on it and a rainbow crossing under it, a pair of tight long gray jeans and black boots.

"Hey there, I see you're pretty happy, talked to a special someone?" she asked winking at the brunette and she hopped over the couch, sitting by the Latina.

"I have Britt-Britt… But you can't just drop by like that, I was really shocked" Santana said and sighed "Especially before a gig, you got me really nervous" adding, she took the blonde's hands and looked in her blue eyes.

"Aren't you happy you see me San?" she asked sadly, "I am Britt, you know I care for you and the way you make me smile just by seeing you smile, I am glad you're here" she softly smiled "You'll probably help me rock this gig anyway, you're still my lucky charm" San winked at her making the tall blonde giggle.

"What about Cassie?" Brittany asked with a smirk, "She'll be there, watching me, seeing if I'm more than a dancer" Santana blushed, "Well doesn't she know that you give the best lady kisses in the world?" the tall blonde asked with a huge smile, "We've kissed but I don't think she thinks of me as the best lady kisser she had" San shrugged and looked away from Britt,

"OK who are you and what did you do with the most beautiful girl on Earth? Are you an alien that stole her body!?" Brittany asked shocked, "No Britt it's me" San laughed, "My Santana would never doubt herself especially about her performance in bed" the blonde said and poked the Latina.

The door of the apartment was opening up and Rachel and Kurt were walking in it, "Britt!" Rachel squealed and jumped to the blonde, hugging her like she never saw human kind before, making the blonde laugh and hugs her back "I'm going to take you everywhere in NY! I'll show you where Kurt and I go to school and tell you all about my callbacks on Funny Girl!" she was enjoying this too much in San opinion.

"I'd love to see the city, come on San, let's go with them" Britt smiled and the Latina shook her head, "I'll put on some shoes" she said and went to her room.

* * *

"Jesus! Another blonde from the past?!" Cassandra yelled and dropped on her bed, growling in anger "She better not be here to steal my Latina!" she added and sat up as her phone started to ring.

She looked at the caller ID, "What do you want Jane?" she asked grumpy as ever,

"No getting enough in bed I can tell" Jane joked "Got a hard time with some Latina?"

"Not hard, just all of her Exes are starting to show up" she told the brunette in anger,

"What? Scared they'll take your prize?" Jane asked sarcastically

"She's not a prize Jane, she's more than that" Cassie sighed while closing her eyes,

"Don't tell me just because she can bust some moves you're falling for her" Jane was shocked "Don't tell me she tamed the sexual beast within you" she started to laugh,

"I'm not FUCKING TAMED!" she yelled into the phone "I can go and have any girl or guy out there, I'm a fucking sex goddess!" she said proudly

"Well are you going out tonight to get one?" Jane asked and the blonde could feel her smirking over the phone,

"No, I'm going to see Satan preform tonight"

"Huh…"

"She sings too…" Cassandra rolled her eyes

"I bet she does, she's a _super woman_ after all" Jane joked

"I'm going to kick your ass Jane, you better not be saying shit about her, Louise told me about that little act she did to Brody, kicking is muscular ass with a Paula Abdul" she laughed,

"Using a Paula is rough" Jane said,

"Yep, singing **and** dancing" Cassie tried to make it clear,

"OK Blondie, just don't get her too attached, she might get her heart broken and **I** don't want her to quit my lesson, she's the best I got"

"Don't worry, what do you think of me?" she asked her raising a brow,

"A long list of broken hearts" Jane said "Are you getting ready to top her tonight? Or at least ready for her gig?" asking her and Cassandra eyes went wide, she looked at her watch, wondering how long was she deep in her thoughts about the blonde ex of her beautiful Latina, apparently too long.

She rushed to the shower cleaning herself and hurrying to get something to wear, she took few things out of her closet. "I'm going to rock her tonight" she smiled to as she looked down to her bed full of clothes.

* * *

"Do you think the death angel will come?" Kurt asked Rachel, he was wearing a black jacket suit with golden studs on it, underneath a stripped black and with shirt while rocking a tight pair of dark gray jeans and army boots.

"Well, San said _she_ said she'll come so… I hope for her sake she's coming" Rachel said, she wore a dress, a pink cotton dress made of layers with a black belt and black heels, showing a bit of cleavage and her gold necklace and pearl earrings.

"Guys, give her a break, she's a working woman and I'm sure she's about to get in here, probably making a fashionable late entrance…" Isabelle said trying to calm the short brunette "If she's anything like San told me she'll try to impress her with her looks and be charming to her" she added,

"You're sure right Carrie Bradshaw and I'm wearing to kill" Cassandra voice was sounded behind them and the four turned around to see the green eyes blonde wearing a leather jacket, leather tight pants, a black strapless corset that was tight fitting to her toned body, showing her cleavage nicely and black boots heels.

"Aren't you dressed dark much?" Rachel asked her raising a brow,

"Right…" the teacher pulled a red tie from her red purse, she put the tie around her neck "Yeah, I always forget how to tie these things" she mumbled and Brittany walked to her with her usual big smile and gently tied it up for her.

"You must be Cassandra" Britt said as she fixed her tie "Nice to meet you I'm Brittany, San best friend"

"Yeah so I've heard, the famous ex" Cassandra looked at the blonde before her and couldn't feel hate towards her, she looks too pure of love, sunshine and rainbows. Well, that kind of made her nauseous. "Yeah…" she kind of felt weird facing the blonde for too long "So here's Baby Streisand and pretty boy, so you must be the famous Izzie" she looked at the older blonde sitting at the table "heard good things about you, such as the fact you got that amazing dress Santana wore to our date, I can't thank you enough" Cassie smiled as she took her hand and gently kissed it, looking at the fashion designer's outfit before her. "Looking incredible like I thought you would be" she winked at the older blonde.

"Like I said, charming" Izzie is smiling "Yes I am, nice to finally meet you Cassandra, Santana did throw in a couple of words about you" she teased,

"I hope only good words" she replied as she sat beside her as Rachel and Kurt rolled their eyes, Brittany sat in front of her with a pout which didn't go by Cassandra. She sighed and moved with her chair to sit by the younger blonde.

"How about I'll buy you the first three rounds?" she asked the younger one with a wink "will that turn that frown into a smile?" she hoped but Britt shook her head. "Come on? Please?" she asked worried, knowing that San wouldn't like her to offend her best friend.

"Didn't San tell you about me at all?" Britt asked sadly, now Cassie knows what the problem is.

"She told me that you her best friend, I know you two were together for some time, that she came to help you out in Lima and that you are going to MIT" the blonde teacher summed up "She also told me that you love to dance" she gave her a little smile which made Britt-Britt light up with a smile of her own.

"I do love to dance, **we** have to dance together tonight!" the younger blonde said happily, "Well I'm not sure if we _have_ but if the music is good, why not?" she asked and both Rachel and Kurt laughed at her for being soft to Britt. "Shut up Broadway Toddlers" she called them with an evil look, making Britt giggle.

"Please welcome to the stage, Miss Santana Lopez" a man called and Santana walked up the stage, the place wasn't huge and the stage wasn't much but it held a bed with a drum set, organ, guitar and a bass.

"Thank you all for coming tonight and I hope you'll enjoy the show" San said with a little smile, Cassie was amazed by her look. San wore a yellow zip up skirt, a white tank top and a black leather jacket. She had black high heels and as she saw the table with her favorite blondes and brunettes a smile was grown on her face.

The guitar was starting a song, probably acoustic version with the organ player,

_**You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet  
you shoot me down, but I get up**_

The drummer and bass player joined in as the guitar changed to his electric guitar

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
fire away, fire away  
ricochet, you take your aim  
fire away, fire away  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cassandra was listening carefully to Santana's voice, she was singing her emotions through the song. A smile was brought up to her face as she saw the Latina smiling to her,

Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud, not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
fire away, fire away  
ricochet, you take your aim  
fire away, fire away  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium

The song was growing soft again, mostly the organ playing.

_**Stone hard, machine gun  
Fired at the ones who run  
Stone hard, as bulletproof glass**_

The drummer picked the beat up once more as the other players joined in.

You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium

The music faded leaving only Santana to sing out the last few words of the song

_**I am titanium  
**_"Yay! Sanny!" Britt went off cheering happily making Cassie to raise a brow,

"Britt sit down she's not done!" Kurt told her pulling her down, Cassie laughed at the scene.

"Sorry Kurt but I love her voice" Britt said shyly "don't you?" she asked and looked into the green eyes of Cassandra.

"I…" she tried to reply but the music went off again, playing a song that was familiar to the guys from glee.

_**Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture**_

Few people came to the front of the stage and started to actually dance to the song, they didn't have moves like the Latina had as she lightly moved her body on the stage as she sang, making the dance teacher smile,

'Cause since I've come on home  
Well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress

Won't you come on over  
Stop makin? a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
Valerie, Valerie, Valerie

Santana pointed at Cassandra and gave her a movement to come to her as she walked down the stage and Brittany pushed her to go to Santana

Did you have to go to jail  
Put your house on up for sale  
Did you get a good lawyer?

Cassandra came close to the singer who winked at her and pulled her arms, wrapping them around her waist, moving her hips as their bodies were really close to one another.

Hope you didn't catch a tan  
Hope you find the right man  
Who'll fix it for you

Cassandra spine her around to face her, having a huge smile on her face, both of them dancing to the music as the others on the floor did the same, almost doing the same move they did on that song with Glee.

_**Are you shopping anywhere  
Changed the color of your hair  
Are you busy?**_

And did you have to pay that fine  
You was dodging all the time  
Are you still busy?

Santana was pulled really close to the blonde, dangerously close to her, the heat between them was barely something she could hold out from, she trying to go back to the stage but Cassie had a better thought and pulled her into a hug.

Since I've come on home  
Well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress

San gently touched her neck as their faces were close to kissing, her face red from both heat and shyness that suddenly came over her, not sure if that's the show she want to give in front of everybody.

Won't you come on over  
Stop makin? a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
Valerie, Valerie, Valerie

She pushed Cassandra back gently so she could go back on the stage, she could see the smirk on Cassandra's face

Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture

'Cause since I've come on home  
Well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress

Won't you come on over  
Stop makin? a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
Valerie, Valerie, Valerie

Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?

Cassandra walked back to the table and saw that everybody is looking at her,

"What?" she asked frowning,

"Did you just try doing some dirty dancing?" Rachel asked her with a smirk,

"Are you jealous? Troll?" Cassandra smiled at her and both Kurt and Isabelle laughed at the short brunette.

"You know that I can dance, or do you want a repeat on what happened last time?" Rachel said, lifting her nose up.

"I'd love that, then your friends could see how a platypus dance" she joked and Rachel just looked angry.

_**I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge  
I watched i let it burn  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs**_

San's voice was heard once more and a huge smile on Cassandra's face was appearing, making the other two blondes to smile as well, since it didn't went unnoticed but the two.

I crashed my car into the bridge  
I don't care  
I love it  
I don't care

Brittany took Cassandra's hand and Rachel pulling them to the stage, making them dance as Santana was jumping on it with the other people in the club.

I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge  
I watched i let it burn  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs

I crashed my car into the bridge  
I don't care  
I love it  
I don't care

You're on a different road  
I'm in the milky way  
You want me down on earth  
But i am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please  
We gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70s but I'm a 90s bitch

I love it  
I love it

The girls danced on the floor and even Kurt and Izzie joined them dancing to Santana until she came down the stage and jumped with them.

_**I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge  
I watched i let it burn  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs  
I crashed my car into the bridge**_

Britt started dancing with San, too close to Cassandra's opinion as the younger blonde grinned to her Latina; yes you heard it, **HER** Latina!

I don't care, i love it  
I love it, i don't care  
I love it  
I don't care

Cassandra pulled the Latina into her arms dancing with her closely, jumping with her. Santana was sensing the jealousy from the green eyes blonde and trying not to laugh while singing.

You're on a different road  
I'm in the milky way  
You want me down on earth  
But I'm up in space  
you're so damn hard to please  
We gotta kill this switch  
You' re from the 70s but i'm a 90s bitch

Now Brittany joins with them, San was between the two like in a hotdog. And it was damn right HOT!

I don't care, i love it  
I don't care, i love it  
I love it, i don't care  
I love it, i love it  
I don't care

San went back up the stage to sing the last two words of the song.

_**I love it  
**_

"Thank you everybody for showing up, I hope I'll see you all next time and remember, I'm Santana Lopez" San said to the mic before stepping off the stage for the last time this evening.

Santana saw her friends sitting so she walked to them, before she could say a word Britt jumped on her, hugging her tightly. "Sanny you were awesome as always" Britt said with a smile, San could always count on Britt to tell her good things about her.

Britt unwrapped her and she saw Izzie sitting with them, "Good job Satan, I wonder when is your next gig here, you brought the house down and people inside" Kurt said, making San see that there are more than there were when she got on the stage the first time tonight which made her smile.

"You are _pretty _great San" Izzie said, bringing what Carman said to her before making the two laughs and even Cassie joins in.

"San you were great up there, I mean, I would have choose something else but…" Rachel started but San cut her off,

"Yeah I'm not someone that would have go up this stage and sang _gone with the wind _or something from Funny Girl!" San rolled her eyes and looked at the one that her opinion actually mattered to her, Cassandra.

Santana walked to her, she sat with her usual drink in her hand, "So?" she asked her and Cassandra looked at her with a serious look, "What do you think?" Cassie raised a brow at her, making her feel that it wasn't that good.

San face was growing strong as her heart felt hurt, "Well guess what, I don't give a fuck what you think, I rock the stage" San said and looked away, only hearing the dance teacher laughing.

"Babe, come on I was joking you rocked the stage and everyone here…" Cassie said and got up to the Latina, trying to make her look at her. "Babe…" she tried again with a smile as she leaned to her ear "You _rocked_ my world as well" she whispered to her which made Santana's face grow a huge smirk "You didn't take it too hard right?" Cassie asked, hugging her tightly and then kissing her cheek, neck and finally her lips.

"Well can't say I didn't you surprised me at first but I know how to handle bitchiness like that" San said and rolled her eyes as the blonde holding her caressed her hair and back. "Surprised you? Didn't Rachel tell you what I did to her during our lessons?" she joked, "Well I do value your opinion…" San told her, "Well I think you are awesome up there, but if it was us two it would have been perfect" Cassandra kissed her lips gently.

"Geez, can you two be more lovey dovey?" Rachel snorted and the two rolled their eyes at that. They sat down and Cassie went to get her a drink.

"Wow San she is hot" Britt told her with a smile "And can dance, although I think I annoy her" she said sadly and looked down,

"Nah, she was jealous that you danced with her" Kurt said and laughed, "Kurt don't say that, I would have been that same if Blaine would have dance with one of his exes" Isabelle said and poked him "I thought it was cute, like when she hit someone that tried to kiss you" she told San who blushed deeply.

"She did that?" Britt was surprised, "Why are you surprised Britt?" Kurt asked her and raised a brow at her tone, "Well… San was the one to protect me, so it was surprising to her that San needed protection" she shrugged feeling that maybe she didn't so enough when they were together.

"It's OK Britt-Britt, I enjoyed helping you and kicking others in the butt" San smiled "she protected me and it caught me surprised as well, and it was pretty hot" she added.

"What was pretty hot?" Cassandra asked, sitting by the Latina, handing her the drink and kissing her cheek sweetly.

"You are" San said with a smile and Rachel made gagging sounds as she rolled her eyes "Shut up man hands" San yelled at her "think of this as a payback to when Finn was in his boxers in the apartment" she smiled as Kurt face turned white.

"He WHAT?!" Kurt turned to Rachel angry and Rachel moved a bit back, "Oops" she said and rubbed her head.

"You better spill everything out!" Kurt told her and poked her ribs "Or Satan is allowed to get bacon in the apartment!"

"San I wanted to talk to you about the favor you owe me" Izzie told her with a little smirk on her face and Santana looked her a little scared.

"Yes?" she asked not sure where it'll go, "Well I talked to my boss Anna and she agreed, since the model we cast for one of our sets is sick and we couldn't get anyone she agree for me to get you in with no casting since it's on short notice, you'll do some shots for the magazine with half the check they used to get, since that's how I bribed Anna with" Izzie said with a smile and she looked at the hard face of Santana "You'll get to take few clothing from the modeling shoots" she added and rolled her eyes as the Latina smiled widely. "I accept!" San said with a huge smile, "If I knew I could buy her with clothes I would have done it sooner" Cassandra said and rubbed her arm when San hit it "Ouch!" she said and leaned to bit her neck and earlobe, making the Latina squirm.

"Well it's tomorrow you need to come to my office at 10:40am so I could show you to Anna and then take you to the set in the building" Isabelle said looking at the shock on Sanny face "Yeah, like I said short notice" she put on a smile, "Well for you Fairy Godmother, anything" San used Kurt nickname for Izzie which for a second made him forget about the conversation with Rachel about the return with Finn.

"You didn't not just said that" he told the Latina, pointing at her. "But I just did" she smirked making Britt and Izzie laugh at them.

"Hi Santana" Someone called to the table, making San turn to a guy wearing a buttoned up blue shirt and black jeans.

"Yeah Jon?" San asked him, "Good show tonight, just wanted to ask you do another gig this Thursday night, up for it?" he asked he like he's doing her a favor.

"Sure…" San shrugged as he handed her an envelope with what seems like cash for the gig "thanks" she told him as he checked San's body with his eyes, "Have a good night" he told her and waved at the table before going to the bar.

"He looks…" Kurt started, "Like an ass' Cassie finished "Just looking at him I wanna break his face off" she was angry and held on San tightly "If he'll look at you like that next time I'll burn the place" she added and San held her.

"Cassie, don't do that, he brings good cash" San told her trying to calm her but the blonde wouldn't have it so San smirked as she leaned closely "_Miss July…_ _" _she purred into her ear, making the green eyes blonde blush and look at her, "I thought you wouldn't say that" she said a bit embarrassed.

"Oh God… I could never call her like that ever again" Rachel said disgusted, "Well better not call me Cassie in class or I'll really will break your ass off" Cassandra told her, making Rachel shiver with fear and San kissed her lips softly.

"Play nicely Bunny" San told her, squeezing her arm, "Yea, like you did Nurse?" Cassie raised a brow making the Latina blush.

"Gee San are you being wanky with Cassie?" Britt asked and laughed making the brunette blush even harder "We have to go clubbing tonight, I have to dance with your girlfriend" Britt said and jumped in her sit.

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend" San told her, she looked down sadly, she couldn't tell Brittany that she's no longer dating blondes because of her and Quinn. Cassie looked at the brunette by her and felt her heart ache.

"I'm not ready, mentally to go dating with San yet, but I hope she wouldn't leave me before I could actually date her" Cassandra said with a little smile, caressing San's back. Izzie, Rachel and Kurt looked at the other three, knowing why San didn't tell her and surprised by what Cassie just did.

"What!? I hope it'll be real soon 'cause you two look so cute together and Sanny is the most beautiful woman there and the best lady lover with the best lady kisses ever!" she sounded like she's trying to sell the Latina.

"I would keep that in mind Brittany" Cassandra said with a little smile, looking at Santana who blushed,

"Please call me Britt or Britt-Britt like my friends do" Britt said with a huge smile "Now we go dance!" she said and called the waiter for their bill.

* * *

The six went to a dance club; Izzie had to leave early, had to wake up in the morning and warned San not to be late to meet Anna. Cassie and Britt were off dancing like pros on the dance floor, trying to show off their dancing abilities. Cassie dance with San and even let Britt dance with her since she didn't want to look to jealous and keep her from her best friend, enjoying the fact that Britt is pushing the Latina on her so they could be on one another as they dance, feel each other body with the beat.

Kurt and Rachel dance some of the time, still talking about the 'Finn Issue' as they had drinks. After a while San joined them and let the two blondes bond with the power of dance.

"So… when will you tell her?" Rach asked her, "She probably already knows San" Kurt said "she can read you out like a book" he added and she only nodded since it was true.

After a while the two blonde came sitting with them, having a drink and laughing at the past things they did in Glee. San excused herself to the bar, going to get more drink, not knowing there's a blonde following her to the bar.

"I think we should end the night soon" Cassandra whispered in her ear and San nodded, she has a photo shoot tomorrow.

"Thanks for what you said to Britt" San said and looked down, only to have her face lift up with the blonde's hand so they could look at one another.

"It's nothing Babe, it's better than to tell her that you can't date blondes" she smirked "Well, beside the dates you owe me" she joked and kissed her lips "Is Quinn anything like her? I like Britt, she fun and she can dance"

"Well not really, then again, who knows what Quinn did since I've seen her" San said "I really hope not her professor nor one of the Nazi club you two are in" she joked, "Well, I hope she'll like me like Britt, who knows I might get you to date me some more" she smiled and San blushed.

"Well… I hope so too" she said and her eyes looked away from the green ones, she just admitted she wanted to date the blonde in front of her.

"Well then, I am coming to Friday dinner this week to sit with Quinn, we could have a date before that or after that" she told her and San rolled her eyes "It doesn't count as a date! I was invited, I mean you could always ask me out on a date, but unless I decide to where or when it's not the one you owe me" she kissed her lips once more.

"I own to the devil huh?" San joked, "Well I think that Satan took my heart, so you're in a better state than I am" she told her with a smile make the brunette blush.

* * *

The gang went to the apartment, Cassandra escorted them, well Santana but the others were there so she can't really say she took San home.

"You were awesome tonight, I'll come see you on the next gig and of course in the Coyote when I can to get a Satan shot" she smiled and San laughed at that, "I'd love that" San said sweetly.

"I loved meeting you Cassie, if you get some free time please take S to see me in MIT, I'll show you guys around the smart people and get us in the hottest clubs" Britt popped in with a smile.

"I enjoyed meeting you too _Britt-Britt_, I might just kidnap San to come and see you, better bring you're A-Game when we'll go dancing!" she warned and Britt giggled, "I'm going to change and warm the bed San" she told the Latina and kissed the other blonde's cheek and then the brunette's.

"We're off to bed as well" Kurt said, pushing Rach to her "room", making the two laugh.

"So…" Cassie said with a smirk and Santana smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Good night _Miss July_" she purred and kissed the blonde's lips gently, before she pulled back, Cassandra pulled her back into the kiss, making it more passionate, gently having her tongue asked for entrance which the Latina grant. They kiss until they have to breath, get air into their lungs, then they look into the other's eyes, looking deeply.

"Good night Satan, I'll see you soon" Cassandra said and kissed her lips again before leaving the apartment and San went to her "room" blushing and with a goofy smile on her face.

"Kissed you goodnight S?" Britt asked her with a huge smile on her face and San only nodded, she was too happy to say a thing. San put some sleeping clothes and slide into the bed, cuddling Britt.

"San just promise me that our relationship wouldn't hurt the one you could have with Cassandra" Britt said out of the blue "I know it's you that probably wouldn't want to date her, something about 'Not dating Blondes' or something of the sort" she just know her too well and that make the brunette to sigh.

"Sorry Britt, it's not just you, another blonde broke my heart and I just have bad luck with them" San explained but Britt shook her head, not having any of that.

"San, I can see she makes you happy, and breaking up could happen if you want it or not, as long as you're happy now, it's for the better…" They looked into the other's eyes deeply "It's better to have loved than to never been loved at all" she smiled at her making San smile "And if she'll break your heart I'm sure Lord T will be happy to destroy her" that made Santana laugh, "I'm sure he will" San said with a smile "Night Britt, thanks for coming, you're the best" she told her and kissed her nose good night which made Britt smile and cuddle into her once more.

Now all her worries will go after Q will leave, in two days she'll be here and she hopes she wouldn't try something with Cassie.


	10. Blondes pt1

**A/N:**** Well for the guest who's a Rachel fan, if you don't like how it's going don't read, geez… I'm not making anyone read my story and you don't even know where I'm going with Rachel which I get why you're commenting like that but I already hinted she got a pretty big part to the plot, but like I said, you don't have to read my story, fine I'll miss some readers but the ones who'll continue will understand why I'm writing her like that, for now.**

0.0

Santana woke up with a blonde in her hands; she looked down to see her best friend still soundly asleep with a sweet smile on her face. It was fifteen minutes past 7 am and the brunette knew she had to wake the blonde up, she needed to get ready to take a flight.

_'I've missed her, I'm really happy she liked Cassandra 'cause I know she got a sense for people'_ San thought.

"Hi Britt, you need to wake up, we can't let you miss your flight back to MIT" the Latina whispered in her ear, letting the tall blonde wake up slowly and with her own pace. She watched as her friend looked like a Disney princess waking up as she starched. It seemed like she was about to sit but she fall back to the bed, eyes closed and cuddled into the brunette. "Just 5 more minutes, OK?" she asked, mumbling as her mouth was hidden by her arms and Santana's shoulder. San smiled and caressed the blonde hair, "come on Britt, I'll make you your favorite breakfast" she whispered into Brittany ear which made her open her eyes and smile widely, "I'm going to the shower then" the blonde said happily as the brunette shock her head, they both got out of bed, Britt to the shower and San to the kitchen which surprisingly wasn't held captive by Kurt and Rachel this morning.

Britt took a quick shower, getting out to the kitchen in skinny jeans and a long cream sweater which showed her shoulders and bra straps. She could smell the pancakes being made and followed the scent to its source seeing the Latina who gives the best lady kisses ever making those for her breakfast. She sneaked to the Latina and hugged her, "Sanny you're the best! Cassie is sooo lucky!" she said happily as she looked at the round pancakes, "Well I hope she does like me enough, I am trying to take it slow but it seems that with her we're still losing control a bit…" San said with a sincere voice "she is irresistible" she added with a smile which made Britt giggle as she stole a pancake from the pile and ate it with a big smile.

Santana packed the pancakes on a plate and Britt sat eagerly waiting for her treat when they heard footsteps, Rachel walked to the kitchen and saw them two.

"How come you never cook us some of your special pancakes?" Rachel asked and sat down by Britt, taking a piece of pancake, "Well I never wake up when you two are awake and most of the time you two are the ones cooking already " San told her as she put on the table a bottle of maple syrup and chocolate syrup. "Morning everyone" Kurt said as her walked to the kitchen and looked at the pancakes and then at San with one eyebrow up.

"Fine!" San sighed deeply "I'll make you some of my pancakes every once in a while, just don't sing when I do" she shook her head as she gave up to their silent demands, making Rachel and Kurt give one another high five with a smile on their faces.

They all ate and cleaned after their breakfast, Britt finished her last packing; San carried her bag when they escorted her to the airport so she could take the flight back to MIT.

"But San I don't want to leave, I miss you guys _sooo_ **much**!" Britt whined and pouted, "Britt I'm going to miss you as well but!" San said as she pointed her finger to the tall blonde "you have to go back and get your shit together, it's your chance to show everyone that doubted you that you are smart and beautiful" she added making the blonde smile a bit.

"And you know Brittany, you are always welcome to come and visit us" Rachel said with a smile, "That's true, I'm sure Satan would be OK with sharing her bed with you" Kurt chipped in, making the Latina roll her eyes but the young dancer to lit up with joy at the invitation.

"Then I'll come when I can!" Britt cheered, "Just call ahead so we'll know" San told her with a small smile, "So remember that I'm coming next week to meet you guys with Q" the blonde reminded them and they nod, "We remember Britt" Kurt smiled "Don't worry, you and Quinn will share San's bed for the weekend while _she'll_ sleep at _Cassie's_" Kurt had a smug smile on his face as Britt eyes opened in wander.

"Can I come and sleep with you two as well? We could have an awesome slumber party with drinks, dancing, asking questions so Cassie and me could get to know one another" Britt said with joy as she jumped up and down "And maybe some… Lady kisses?" she asked shyly as if she was a little girl asking for a candy, making an adorable face that Santana could never say no to.

"Brittt" San whined "It's Cassandra's apartment, you'll have to ask her if you can come… and I'm pretty sure she'll say no to the lady kisses unless it's just her and me doing them" San blushed as the blonde pouted once more, "Fine I'll asked her next week" she replied as her flight number was called for boarding.

"Have a safe trip Britt" Rachel hugged the blonde tightly, "Call us when you get there you smarty pants" Kurt said as he joined on the hug, making the blonde girl giggle, "I'll call when I'll land" she told them, hugging them back.

"B, if you need anything, have problems with some of the people or teachers there, tell me and I'll board the next flight to you, I'll kick their ass" the Latina said with a smile, Britt jumped on her, hugging her tightly.

"I'll call S, give that awesome new girl of yours some fabulous lady kisses" Brittany said, kissing the brunette on the cheek before walking to the boarding gate.

0.0

San knocked on Isabelle's office at 10:45, she was five minutes late and she hoped that the older blonde wouldn't kill her, "Come in" Izzie's voice invited the Latina into her office which she walked into, seeing her and another older woman sitting by her desk.

"Oh Hi Izzie, sorry for the extra five, had a bit of a problem with my company to the building, she tried hard not to roll her eyes about Kurt fashion lateness. She walked to the older dark haired woman and smiled at her, "I'm Santana Lopez, nice to meet" she said to her politely.

"Nice meeting you Santana, I'm Anna" the older brunette looked at the Latina's body up and down with a small smile.

"San we should get you to the photo-shoot, we need you dressed up, make-up and hair done" Izzie said and both her and Anna stood up, taking the Latina out of the office for her job there.

0.0

"Hi Gramps, where's my girl?" Cassandra asked Lil' as she sat down on the bar stool looking for her lovely Latina,

"Santana said she'll be late and asked Sophie to cover her for tonight, something about a shoot and underwear" Lil' yelled to the blonde through the loud music while serving beer to the guys around the bar.

"What? Still?" Cassie turned her smile into a frown; she hoped to see the brunette tonight without her friends at hand. She pulled her phone out and texted her, 'I better be getting a photo of you in underwear for not seeing you tonight! -C'

Cassandra sat for some shots of Whisky until sometime later she got a text back, 'I'm sorry Cassie, I'll try to get you one but I'm pretty sure you'll see one of the photos on the magazine with the rest of the world :p -S'

'Harsh Babe :( Not a photo and not seeing you tonight, how will I sleep without my goodnight kiss?-C'

After a few minutes Cassandra got another message from San, a photo of her in a fitting satin gray dress with straps and most of the bodes in black and black high heels, posing to the camera as if she was sending a kiss through it.

'Now you can have a goodnight sleep, I'll probably see you tomorrow, try and catch you between rehearsals… Don't drink yourself out and go to sleep early, you got that off Broadway show dancers to train! Xoxox -S'

0.0

Jane was working her class; it was one of her NYADA classes so Santana wasn't there, that's why Rachel was standing at the door waiting few more minutes for the class to end.

"Jane?" Rachel asked as she walked close to the brunette dance teacher, Jane turned to look at her with a little smile.

"Rachel right? You're Cassandra's student, the one that got the Funny Girl callbacks" Jane said as if she was placing the face and name in her mind, making Rachel smile that the woman know who she is.

"Yes, I'm Rachel Berry, I'm also Santana's close friend" she added, not sure if San would want her to tell they are best friends or anything.

"I know, you come here to get Satan home some times, and have a glare fight whenever July is here with the feisty Latina" Jane chuckled "Wanted something from me?" she asked as she packed her things,

"Actually I wanted to ask you something about Miss J- I mean Cassandra if you don't mind" Rachel almost vomit when she said _"Miss July" _after the way San said it to the blonde dance teacher she couldn't bring herself to say that, her mouth felt violated.

"Sure, ask away" Jane said and turn to look at the short brunette, she felt it was serious.

"Well… you know Cassandra right? I just want to ask you if you know what her intentions about Santana are" she asked, worried for her friend and Jane could sense that.

"Well, if to tell you the truth, I am a bit worried about July, she isn't herself lately since well… since she and Satan started being close" Jane shrugged,

"Well how was she with other people she dated? Girls or guys, you know her right?" Rachel asked, knowing Jane said something to Cassie that bugged her.

"I'm not sure I should tell…" Jane rubbed her head and took her bag, walking to the door only to have her hand pulled back by the Jewish girl.

"Jane, please, I don't want to have San heartbroken" Rachel said honestly "If you know something that could prevent her being hurt then please tell me" she added and Jane sighed and turned to meet her face once more.

"Well… Cassandra is more of a one night stand kind of girl, most of the people she wants don't turn her down so it's an easy "get laid run away" situation, there were some girls that were afraid to have a one night stand with her so she befriended them…" she started only to have Rach middle in,

"Only girls? Why not guys as well?" she frowned at that,

"Well who wouldn't want to have her for one night? What kind of guy wouldn't want to have her?" she asked her and raised a brow and Rach nodded.

"Sorry, you're right… I guess" she shrugged, knowing that guys are like that,

"As I was saying… so she befriended the girls so they would fall in love with her only to leave them after the first time she fucked them senseless…" she said and sighed "But like I said before, Cassandra isn't herself lately so I'm not sure anymore what she's up to" she added but Rachel was in her own thoughts.

"Thank you for being truthful Jane, I hope you'll have a good day" Rachel said with a smile and ran out of the studio.

0.0

"But San, it's what Jane told me, and she knows Cassandra longer than you" Rachel tried to reason with Santana but she was busy with her dance routine while Rach was nagging her about something Jane told her this noon.

"For crying out loud she's using you for SEX!" she yelled making Santana grown as she stopped in her place, "Hobbit she can't be using me for sex since we haven't had any of it since we met" the Latina argued with her.

"San, I'm trying to protect you from her!" the smaller brunette was getting heat up and the Latina placed her hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Rach, I understand, you're being a good friend by trying to protect me, and sometimes you sound a bit annoying while doing so but I do appreciate it, even if I'm not showing it sometimes or... at all" she said making Rachel snort "If I didn't care about you I wouldn't try to find out about manikin man and save you from his whore hands" she added, this time making the smaller girl to roll her eyes.

"It's just that I'm pretty sure about her being OK and if something shitty happens because of her and I find out that she only uses me for sex then you get to tell me "I told you so" as much as you like and I'll cook you vegan dinner the same day" she told her sternly and rolled her eyes at the thought that it probably will never happen. San's phone rang and she picked it up, "It's Cassie" she told her and Rachel's face fall "I'll be fine, trust me, I can always go all Lima on her" she said making Rach giggle before answering.

"Hi babe" Cassie said she was watching the dancers practice "Took your time picking up huh?"

"Sorry, I was practicing my dance routine for Jane's next class" San said as she looked at the Jewish girl frown and leave the living room which now is serving as a dancing studio "Called me 'cause you missed me or because you want to drink up tonight?" San asked when there was a knock on the door, she walked slowly to the door, "You remember that I got a gig on Tuesday night right?" She asked while opening the door, seeing hazel-eyes blonde in front of her.

"Of course I've missed you; I gave these lame excuses of dancers a break so I could talk to you a bit, I hope I'm not bothering you or something…"

"You never do but… Quinn just got here, I'll call you back, OK Blondie?" San asked, letting Q inside the apartment while waiting for Cassie's answer.

"Eh, sure San, we'll talk later…" Cassandra sighed before hanging on the call, Quinn walked into the apartment with her suitcase looking around.

"San who's that?" Rachel asked as she walked to see the newcomer, noticing the blonde hair a huge smile appeared on her face and she ran to hug her friend. "Quinn you've made it here" Rachel cheerily said,

"Good to see you Rea" Q said to the tiny brunette "San let me in while she was talking to some… "Blondie", new fuck buddy?" she asked the Latina with a smirk.

"No Tubers, she's my new girlfriend; I see you are mistaken fuck buddies to real relationship since you got Patches as your fuck buddy" San shot her with a raised eyebrow, making the blonde smile.

"Well then I want to meet this… new _girlfriend_ of yours, is she like the previous one?" Q was been a bitch again and San didn't like it.

"You will meet her sometime soon, if you'll come to the Coyote there's a great chance to see here 'cause she's coming to visit me almost every day and she **is** coming on Friday, Kurt invited her to come for dinner so she's coming this Friday" San said walking to the fridge, getting a cold water bottle and drinking from it.

"Hmmm Quinn how about I'll take you to see NY, you know tourist places and things you'd like to see, I'll give you a round in NYADA" the Jewish girl said with a big grin and the blonde looked at her for a minute "I mean, last time you were here we didn't had the chance to go show you around town…"

"Yeah, I guess last time I was here was to help you see that you were about to do the stupidest thing in your life" Q said and let out a sigh "I guess you could show me around, I'll just put my things away" she said and pulled her little suitcase closer.

"Oh, of course!" Rachel said and took the suitcase "I'll show you San's bed…" she added and San place the now half empty bottle on the counter, "Remind me why she's sleeping in my bed and not yours? You _were_ the one who invited her to come" San mentioned.

"San you know I got another callback in three days and if I don't get my sleep the whole week before I preform less than a 100%" Rachel whined and gave the Latina a pout which made the tall brunette sigh and shake her head to the shorter one.

"S, I don't mind if we'll _share_ your bed for my stay" Q said with a little smirk, making San sigh. She knows how bad the coach is to sleep on.

"Fine Berry but next time someone else is coming to stay he or she will be sleeping in your bed and unlike you I'll inform both Kurt and you that someone is coming to stay here for some time" San said and Rachel looked down "I'll be planning to bring Puck for a night or two" San put on a smirk on her face as she saw the horrid look on her roommate's face as she teased.

"You want to let Puck stay-"

"Relax Hobbit I was teasing you" San rolled her eyes to the fact that the soon-to-be Broadway dive isn't used to the fact since high school already. "I'm going to get ready for work, hopefully Lil' isn't too pissed at me for having too many gigs or jobs on my head beside the Coyote" she added before going to her share of the apartment, taking clean clothes and entering the shower.

0.0

"Hi Babe" Cassie said with a huge smile on her face, leaning in and giving the Latina behind the bar a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Hi, how are you? I thought you'd be too tired to show up tonight" San said with a smile as she saw the blonde sitting on the stool.

"Yeah, I know" the blonde rubbed her head "I finished pretty late with the dancers tonight; I actually didn't think I'll make it but… I think I just have" she gave her a smile which San returned and gave her a small kiss before getting Cassandra a shot of Whisky. "So how are things going so far since Quinn arrived?" she asked, downing a shot.

"She's annoying as usual, she wants to meet you so she could judge you with her Nazi brain" San rolled her eyes "She took over most of my room and I bet she'll take all of the blanket during the night",

"You could always come sleep in my bed" Cassie offered with a smile "I wouldn't mind covering you up with my body" she winked making S giggle, "I bet I'll sleep better that way than in my own bed" San smiled at her and placed a quick kiss on her lips making the blonde smile.

0.0

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night with me? I do make awesome breakfast" Cassandra offered the Latina as she held her hand, she was walking the brunette back to her apartment after she decided to sleep in her own bed tonight.

"Yeah I'm sure, thank you for offering and for walking me here" San said with a little shy smile,

"I can't just let you walk in this time of night alone" Cassie rolled her eyes making the shorter girl giggle "You know I'm only trying to steal more time with you" she smiled and kissed her cheek.

"So I've noticed, you've also been drinking less, if it's money issu-"

"It's not that at all!" Cassandra didn't let the tan girl finish "It's just that if I'll get really drunk like usual I won't be able to remember all of the things we do and I prefer to make memories with you other than being drunk every night" she gently rubbed her head making San blush.

"But I thought you love drinking" San said looking into the blonde's eyes,

"I do, it's just that… I think it went one spot down on my list" she shrugged and gave a smile which made the brunette smile as well.

"So, will I see you tomorrow night?" Santana asked with a shy smile and Cassie nodded, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Have a good night beautiful" the blonde said before planting another kiss on the brunette lips, then watch her get into the apartment before leaving to her own.

Santana sighed with a huge smile on her face; she walked to the bathroom only to stumble by Quinn.

"Well you aren't a quiet sneaker…" she said with her HBIC face "Did your girlfriend walk you here?" she asked joking before heading to the kitchen; she was wearing blue underwear and a white Yale shirt.

"Actually she did, she is really sweet, and she did kissed me goodnight Q, no need to asked that" San said as she looked at the blonde pour water into her glass "Which she does perfectly" she added with a smirk, making Quinn roll her eyes "I'm going to take a shower, see you in bed" San said and walked to the bathroom.

0.0

"I just want to make one thing clear" Rachel walked to Cassandra as they were about to start the class. "If you'll hurt San I **will** end you, Santana is my best friend and if you'll break her heart I'll do some drastic measures to hurt you, Jane told me about how you are a- let's call it _"Player"_, Right now San is happy and smiling and all, thinking you love her but I see you" Rachel said with a serious tone, letting the dance teacher she was business.

Cassie's face were still, she was surprised and she was shocked to learn that Rachel knew what she did or she could say, _used_ to do amore to that is the fact that her friend Jane told her about it.

"I have no idea what are you blubbering about but you better put as much effort in dancing as you do in talking…" she said and played to track.

"I'm so going to kill Jane" Cassie whispered to herself.

0.0

"Remind me why you wanted to go see San at work?" Rachel asked Quinn as they walked n to the Coyote, seeing the crowed and walking between the people to a free table that Q spotted.

"I wanted to see where she works, I can't trust you girls in NY after she called me to stop you from exposing yourself" she said with a shrug, watching Jill dancing on the bar.

"OH goody, Cassandra is here" Rachel said as she rolled her eyes after spotting her dancer teacher drinking on the bar and watching San working in tight jeans and black tank top.

"Cassandra?" Quinn asked,

"Her '_girlfriend'_, the blonde one drooling all over her by the bar" Rachel said, making Q notice the older blonde right away.

"I'm going to get us some drink, Martini right?" she asked and didn't even wait to hear Rach answer before walking to the bar, right to Cassie.

"So you are San toy girl? Aren't you a bit old for her?" Quinn just asked boldly as Cassie downed her third shot of the night.

Cassandra diverted her look to see the person talking to her and she sees a blonde girl, aout her height maybe shorter, hazel eyes with attitude. "I guess you are Quinn, nice to meet you I'm Cassandra July, and to answer your question isn't your professor you're dating is twice your age?" she asked her with a quirked brow, making Quinn's jaw drop.

"Quinn what are you doing here?" Santana asked as she saw her by Cassandra, "I came to see you work and I bumped into your girlfriend" Q said with hate "I don't like, where did you find her? In a strip club?" she asked

"Actually I teach dance in NYADA, I beat the troll's ass everyday" Cassie spat at her, "Cassie, don't let her anger you, although you sure as hell look sexy and hot angry" San told the older blonde with a smile, making her smile at her as well before she leaned and took a kiss from her lips.

"Eww San…" Quinn said and gave her a twenty "Give me a drink for Rach and a beer for me" she said as S took the bill and gave her a beer and an apple martini.

Quinn walked away from the girl, Cassandra rolled her eyes. "That bitch is awful, please tell me you got over her," that made San laugh "Anyway babe I need to head home early, got to be really early tomorrow" she said with a frown which made San lean to kiss the frown away "I won't keep you away from work so I'll go now and please, do slap that Quinn face if she trash talk me"

"Will do babe" Santana said with a smile and watched the blonde leave, serving the other costumers in the bar.

0.0

"San you have to be kidding me, is she the only replacement you could find for me?" Quinn asked bluntly and Rachel took it as a sign to go to her room and avoid the talk at all costs.

"Q, you left me for Patches remember?" San rolled her eyes, "Yeah well now I'm back here for you, we can get back together" Quinn said with a smile

"What about Patches?" the Latina asked with suspicion,

Quinn looked away and San nudged her, "Fine! He got back to his wife" she said rolling her eyes and San face turn white and fall, like she was drained of her joy.

"I'm going" San said passing by the blonde to her room, "Wait what?" Quinn was confused as she walked after the brunette; she found her packing a bag with clothes.

"You can have the bed to yourself Quinn, you're an ass" San stood her with the bag in her hand and she walked out of the apartment.

0.0

Cassandra heard a quiet knock on the door as she was in her bed, she couldn't sleep really well, her bed was cold and too big for her. She got up on her feet and walked to the door, not sure what to expect and only to be greeted by the one she's been thinking of.

"San what are you doing here so late?" she asked concerned and saw that the brunette was starting to cry. She pulled her in and hugged her tightly, "It's ok babe, I'm here for you" she whispered in her ear, holding her tight "I'm holding you" she tried to calm the girl down, petting her back and head.

Cassie sensed something pretty big upset her girl and she wouldn't be calm so fast, so she picked her up to her bed and placed her down, cuddling to her, letting her crying on her shoulder until she sensed the Latina asleep, cuddling her tighter and finally finding her own sleep.

0.0

San woke up in someone's hands; she looked up and saw the green eyes of the owner of the bed looking at her. She dropped her head down into her breasts, "Sorry for last night" San said quietly, "Its ok beautiful, don't worry, I was really worried about you thou, coming here that late and then crying" Cassie said petting her hair "Care to share with me?" she asked and kissed her forehead.

"It was Quinn…" San sighed and then told her what the blonde told her. "I know I shouldn't be upset with that but, it still hurts" she said rubbing her face in the blonde's body "I'm so happy that I've got you babe" she whispered making the dancer's heart ache a little.

"I'm glad to be here for you" she gently caressed her cheek, San slowly sat up to see that the time is five minutes past nine am.

"Cass aren't you late for work?" she asked worried "you said you have to be early" she added and the blonde nodded,

"Yeah for the off Broadway show, don't worry I called to say I got personal problems and I couldn't come, couldn't leave you here to wake up alone and my class is at ten thirty" Cassandra tried to relax the girl with a smile "How about we'll get dress and ready, go have some nice breakfast and then I'll go to work and you should go get ready for your gig tonight" San nodded with a smile, she hugged her tightly before jumping to the bathroom.

"Use the shower, god knows you need it!" Cassie joked, "Well how about you change the sheets since I'm sure now they smell just like me but at least my body odor smells like roses" Santana yelled,

"Yeah right, keep thinking that" the blonde smiled as she changed the sheets.


	11. Blondes pt2

**A/N;**** So this is chapter 11 as you can see by the title, it's another POV of Blondes pt,1, more about the side of Cassandra on that episode. It's not much of a filler 'cause you'll see things that will make some changes in the future and I should show them to you guys and not bomb you guys with stuff that you didn't read before, although it might be a bit fun :p Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The clock was telling it was 8:15am and before the alarm could ring over two seconds the blonde who was cuddling a pillow hit the snooze button, she opened her eyes with a sigh. Last night her Latina went to bed with her ex, the sweet Brittany, she's so sweet and adorable she could see why Santana loved her and hopefully only _loved_. Cassandra couldn't understand why would the young dancer would want her number.

Cassie jumped to take a shower, she got dressed in her usual dance wear.

Her phone started to vibrate, she looked at the caller ID and saw it was just the blonde she thought about.

'Hey Cassie! I hope I didn't wake you up, is it ok if I'll text you for a bit? - B'

'Britt, aren't you on the flight back to college? - C'

'Yay you called me Britt! I just boarded on the plane, I wanted to ask you since San said she'll sleep in your place over the weekend, if I also cloud join in on the sleepover party? Maybe share some lady kisses? - B'

Now that confused her, "What the hell are lady kisses?" she quirked a brow up and then shrugged.

'I guess its ok, you can come over if San is ok with that, I'm cool with that- C'

'Yay! We'll have so much fun on Friday I can't wait!- B'

That made the dance teacher smile,

' Get ready then, I'll make S take a night from the Coyote and we'll have so much fun, I'll get the drinks ready for you, I think I know what you'll like ;) Have a safe flight B! -C'

'Have a good day! xoxo- B'

* * *

"OK everyone, see you guys tomorrow, please try to get your act together, it's horrible so far" Cassie said as each of the dancers got off the floor to get their stuff and the blonde took her bag and left to her apartment, she couldn't get naked fast enough as she went past her apartment door, she ran to her bathroom to take a nice shower.

She walked to her closet with a towel on her body, taking few shirts, jeans and dresses out of her closet.

She looked around her clothes until she dressed into a matching pink lace underwear and bra and a tight fitting bright blue jeans with a few tears on the knees, she put a long sleeves tight red shirt and a black coat to cover her from the ass freezing weather outside. She put on a pair of black ankle high heels and looked at herself in the mirror, knowing that tonight there's no way the Latina would resist her look.

"I'm so going to get my kisses on tonight" Cassie said with a smile as she walked out her apartment to the bar.

She walked inside looking for her beautiful Latina but not finding her so she called the bar owner for answers as she set on her usual sit.

* * *

"Why are smiling like that?" Isabelle asked with a smirk on her face, "Could it be a specific blonde that you are texting?" she make Santana blush.

"She asked me to send her a picture of me in underwear, those I'm posing with..." San told her as she changed out of the dress into a matching lace red bra and panties.

"She's missing you huh?" Izzie smiled, "Well I am here on a pretty late hour so she didn't understand why I'm not at the Coyote" Santana said as one of the makeup girls came to fix her lipstick.

"Sorry for keeping you so late San, we didn't think the first shoot would take that long" Isabelle apologized with a little smile, "It's ok Izz, I don't mind it, I should have told Cassandra I'm on the shoot" she shrugged "Still..." she laughed and so did Izzie.

"San you're up..." the photographer called her and she walked to the scene, Isabelle picked the Latina's phone and took a picture of her in the underwear, sending it to the dance teacher.

'From one blonde to another ;) Don't tell San I stole her phone!-I'

Izzie figured that Cassandra would text right away but it took her a whole five minutes to respond.

'Just noticed you sent a text, too busy staring at my girl's awesome body in the pic you sent :p Damn it Vogue blonde you get to see her like that? It's a good thing I'm not there or else she's be naked and under the covers with me!- C'

Soon after that text came another,

'No way I'm sleeping now, too sexy to not think about…-C'

That text made Isabelle laugh,

'Oh and I thought about sending you another pic of her…-I'

'You better send it now before I come there and take my girl! I'll totally rat on you if you won't send another!- C'

Izzie shook her head and took another picture, sending it to the younger blonde.

* * *

Cassandra worked the dancers to their limits, only one kept it on pretty good and she kept sending Cassie flirting smiles and winks. She was pretty cute for a brunette.

"ok everyone take fifteen minutes break" she called loudly and everyone left the studio.

She pulled her phone, calling her Latina but the call lived shortly and ended when another blonde ex of her brunette girl showed up at the door, she sighed and put her phone down.

"Mind if I'll sit with you?" the brunette asked with a shy smile.

"Sure, but just know I'm dating someone already" the blonde said and notice how the smile slightly falls.

"I should have known, I guess we could at least talk?" she asked with a smile, a flirtatious one as well.

"I guess we can..." Cassandra shrugged, not trusting the green eyed brunette beside her.

"By the way my name is actually Gabriel and not Skinny Butt" the brunette told the blonde who raised a brow "I assumed you forgot it since you haven't called it once since we started working together on the dance" Gabriel said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I got a bad memory for names although you do have a skinny ass" Cassie shrugged, she was surprised to hear the brunette beside her giggle "I don't remember telling a joke" the blonde raised a brow at the green eyed dancer, "Well I think you're funny and it's good to know you were staring at my ass" the brunette gave Cassandra a sly smile "Don't worry, when you dance I stare at yours as well" she winked at her, making Cassandra to blush a bit.

"What are you two doing?" a tall redhead asked, Gabriel didn't move her stare from the blonde in front of her.

"Cassandra was about to show me the choreography to the next scene" she said making Cassie raise her brow once more.

"Something like that Jess, came to show me the other scenes that you have for your play?" Cassandra asked the redhead who walked to stand in front of the two "Do you mind walking with me?" Jess asked and the blonde stood right up, walking with her outside.

Cassandra took a big breath in as they walked outside to the cold, "Please tell me that _Gabriel_ isn't trying to fuck with you too" Jessica asked straight forward making the blonde choke as she tried to breath out "I will not see it in a good eye that you're sleeping with the dancer, especially her since she _is_ one of the main characters" she added.

"As much as I'm flattered that she's hitting on me endlessly you can take my word on the fact I won't be sleeping with any of your "dancers" for two reasons" Cassandra said while air quoting the word dancers "First of all I don't see them as a worthy dancers to even think that way and secondly and most important is the fact that I got myself a smoking hot, sexy Latina dancer who can take all of them and beat their asses with just her stare as my girlfriend, so Red you can totally keep her to yourself" Cassie said with a smirk as she watched Jess's jaw fall at her statement.

"I never thought that Cassandra July **do** girlfriends or even boyfriends" the redhead said with shock, the blonde took her phone out of her pocket and showed her a picture Isabelle sent her last night.

"Well no one looks or do things better than her so she is the obvious choice to pick as a girlfriend, even if I'm Cassandra July" she smirked as Jessica took the iPhone, looking at the pictures of Santana.

"Huh" she let out a laugh "Who would have thought that the all known crazy July could be tamed" that earned her a smack on the arm from the blonde as she pulled her phone back.

"Don't droll on my phone Jess, she's my girl so don't even think on stealing her or something" she poked the taller girl who just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever July just don't fuck my dancers if you decided to have a break or go all drunk on them" Jessica said and gave the blonde a script and a small disc-on-key "it's the music for the scenes, think carefully on the choreography for it"

"Please… you trust me with your closed eyes" Cassie smirked making the redhead roll her eyes once more.

* * *

"I can't believe you told Rachel that!" Cassie got mad at Jane "and I was having such a good day, San sent me photos of her in underwear, sexy underwear and the troll totally cock-blocked me and threatened to hurt me if I hurt my Latina because you told her things of my past" Jane looked down as she was yelled at like a little girl.

"you've been acting strange and I told her that you probably weren't doing that with but she just left after she heard what she wanted I guess..." she tried to save herself but there was no use of that against the mighty Cassandra July.

"if San will leave me I'll kill you" yep, Cassie was officially pissed off "And I sort of told her last night that I love her more than alcohol…".

Jane opened and closed her mouth, trying to think of what to say but the blonde looked at watch and sighed.

"I need to go to teach the wannabies dancers on the off Broadway show, I'll deal with you later" the blonde said and left the studio.

* * *

'God this was a look day, Jane, Rachel and _Gabriel_ could this day get worse?' Cassandra thought to herself half way through the rehearsals.

"IT seems that Dom isn't going to come today" Jess said as she looked at her watch, "Great that big headed asshole isn't showing today… Care to explain why the hell he's the main male character?" Cassie asked groaning at the fact she can't even see the full choreography with the main guy on this lame show.

"Yeah, Jerry is annoyed as well, we are thinking or replacing him soon" Jessica sighed, she wasn't happy and Cassie could understand, he was her muse but she could get another one. A better one.

"OK you guys, rest and be here tomorrow morning so we could work the scene, 'cause right now you all suck real bad" Cassandra said and received a smack on her thigh from Jessica who sat by her. Everyone started to walk out of the studio as Cassandra and Jessica packed their bags to leave for today.

"Hi Cassandra, wanna come with me to have drinks?" Gabriel asked the blonde with a huge smile on her face.

"Sorry, already taking this beautiful lady with me" Cassie smiled and took Jess's hand into hers, making the brunette pout.

"Fine but next time take me with you as well" she said and Cassie just nodded her off before walking out with the redhead.

"First round on you and I love my Tequila to burn my veins" Jess smirked "I wouldn't think of you as a runner".

"Bitch please, you're the one that didn't want me to fuck her so called dancers and she's practically chancing my panties so don't even start on me" Cassandra said as she pulled a cab. "So which bar are you taking me to? Somewhere nice?" Jess asked with a smile as they got into the cab,

"Sure, please take us to the Coyote Ugly please" the blonde smile at the cab driver who drove them to the bar.

As the two walked into the crowded bar, the redhead couldn't but look around at the people yelling and dancing around, not forgetting to see the bartenders dancing on the bar itself.

"Really July? This is the only bar you could think of? I thought you'd be going to a dance club your something" Jessica said as the blonde pulled her to the bar, clearing them both a sit.

"Well, well, my favorite costumer as arrived to my humble bar" Lil' said as she served the guys around the two beers "Brought a friend?" she asked looking at Jess with a smile.

"Who her? She's Poison Ivy and I'm buying her drunks tonight so please be nice to her, I don't want her to destroy this bar" she winked at the older blonde behind the bar "Please, a Tequila shot and a Whiskey shot with a Latina shot please" she asked the owner with a smirk which only received an eye roll and poured them their drink.

"Hi Satan your girl is here" Lil' yelled and the Latina on the other side of the bar served the beers away so she could go the Cassandra's sit.

"Hi Blondie" San said kissing her lips "Who is the hot redhead?" she asked looking at Jessica who drank her shot down.

"Oh that Poison Ivy" Lil' rolled her eyes before going to the other side of the bar, where San left.

"Gee Cassie I wouldn't think of you as a comic geek" Santana laughed a bit and Jessica took in the Latina in front of her.

"Well I could be the Black Canary if you'd be Catwoman" Cassandra wink at the Latina.

"My real name is-"

"Dr. Isley" Cassie butted in into Jess talk and earned another smack on her arm.

"Jessica Isley" said as she rolled her eyes and San looked a bit shocked,

"One, Cass you are a total comic geek, Two, you are Poison Ivy!" San said shocked, making the blonde laugh at the redhead beside her.

"I'm not a doctor, I write the screen play to the off Broadway show Cassandra is Choreographing, my last name and the character's last name is a complete coincidence" she said and frowned "I need more Tequila" she pointed at her shot glass.

"Before you do so, please ask for her ID" Cassandra smirked as Santana raised a brow at what the blonde said.

"And my middle name is Lillian" Jessica groaned as the Latina pour Tequila in her glass, looking for an answer.

"Poison Ivy's full name is Paula Lillian Isley" Cassandra smirked "I bet her parents didn't want her to get chased by comic geeks in school" she joked.

"I would have called her Jessica Rabbit with her figure" San said as Jess drank the shot quickly "Should I be concerned that you two are working together? I mean if you are a comic geek then she is a threat"

"Babe don't worry I will always pick a hot Latina Catwoman over this pale Poison Ivy" Cassie said leaning to kiss the brunette which made the redhead do a gag motion.

After few more shots Jessica stood up, "I'm going to the little girl's room, please stop calling me but redhead characters while I'm not her to drink on each name" she was drunk after she made it into a game to drink on each character they called her.

"Please don't pass out, we are working in the morning" Cassie looked at her a bit worried.

"They need me on the other side; I'll be back soon babe" San said and kissed the blonde on the lips before heading to deal with drunk costumers.

"So you are San toy girl? Aren't you a bit old for her?" a voice just asked boldly as Cassie downed her third shot of the night.

Cassandra diverted her look to see the person talking to her and she sees a blonde girl, about her height maybe shorter, hazel eyes with attitude. "I guess you are Quinn, nice to meet you I'm Cassandra July, and to answer your question isn't your professor you're dating is twice your age?" she asked her with a quirked brow, making Quinn's jaw drop.

"Quinn what are you doing here?" Santana asked as she saw her by Cassandra, "I came to see you work and I bumped into your girlfriend" Q said with hate "I don't like, where did you find her? In a strip club?" she asked

"Actually I teach dance in NYADA, I beat the troll's ass everyday" Cassie spat at her, "Cassie, don't let her anger you, although you sure as hell look sexy and hot angry" San told the older blonde with a smile, making her smile at her as well before she leaned and took a kiss from her lips.

"Eww San…" Quinn said and gave her a twenty "Give me a drink for Rach and a beer for me" she said as S took the bill and gave her a beer and an apple martini.

Quinn walked away from the girl, Cassandra rolled her eyes. "That bitch is awful, please tell me you got over her," that made San laugh "Anyway babe I need to head home early, got to be really early tomorrow" she said with a frown which made San lean to kiss the frown away "I won't keep you away from work so I'll go now and please, do slap that Quinn face if she trash talk me"

"Will do babe" Santana said with a smile and watched the blonde leave, serving the other costumers in the bar.

Cassandra walked to the toilets at search for the redhead she brought here, she was washing her hands.

"Let's go, you're drunk and tomorrow morning you'll need to handle a killer hangover" Cassandra said with a little smile, Jess looked at her and sighed and walked to the blonde.

"It's all your fault…" Cassandra took her semi wet hand in hers and pulled her out of the bar, pulling them a cab as Jessica kept blaming her on her state.

"It's fine Ivy, blame it on me, I know you stared at that guy's abs through his shirt so you should thank me I didn't called him to take you home" the blonde joked, she wouldn't leave her in her state with some random army guy even if his abs were pretty out there.

"Can't let you kill him like you did with Robin" she smirked and earned another smack on the thigh, a hard one "Stop hitting me bitch!" Cassandra said rubbing her thigh.

"Stop teasing me you Comic book geek, trying to impress your Latina girl, so what if she's hot and got nice abs, and can dance on the bar and get me drunk in an hour, it doesn't mean I like her or that she looked sexy in the pictures in your iPhone" she added drunkly, making the blonde smile and kiss her cheek as the cab pulled outside her apartment building.

"Night Jess, see you in the morning, drink a gallon of water before bed" she told the taller girl who stepped out of the cab.

"Sure July, see you tomorrow if I won't sleep in" she replied and walked into the building.

The cab continued to Cassandra's apartment building, she paid the driver and walked out, walking to her apartment thinking of that bitch blonde, Quinn.

* * *

"Good morning Quinn" Rachel said in a sing-a-song "I see you are up early, did San came home last night? I see she isn't on the coach" she looked to the coach and saw it was empty.

"Yeah she came back last night and we sort of argued and she left I don't know where" she said, sighing heavily.

"Don't worry she probably went to sleep at Cassandra's" she said with a relaxed tone as she made herself some tea.

"Why did you two argued last night?" she asked looking at the blonde.

"Something about her and Cassandra and me and the professor I used to date" Quinn summed it so Rachel wouldn't hear all of the story but will surely understand some of it.

"Say do you have that girl's number from last night?" she asked the short brunette.

"That Gabriel girl? Yes, why?" Rach asked confused.

"Well she did say that we're planning on breaking them apart she's like to join in on us, so if I understood you right I guess you do want to break San and that bitch July apart so why not?" she asked and Rachel looked a bit worried.

"I don't know Quinn, San told me she could handle herself and she trusts Cassandra with her heart… I don't think we should do something drastic as try to separate them" she looked worried with what Q is thinking of.

"Morning girls" Kurt chipped in as her walked to the counter, making himself some coffee.

"Morning Kurt" Quinn said with a smile, he looked at the two and raised a brow.

"Some tension going on here, care to share?" he asked and sipped on the warm liquid that Quinn prepared before he arrived.

"Oh nothing Kurt, don't worry, right Rach?" the blonde asked with a smile and Rachel nodded with some worrisome that didn't went unnoticed by Kurt.

Actually, their talk didn't went unheard by him, and he didn't like what was going on, not at all.

"So Rachel, going on another callback today" Kurt changed the subject quickly with a smile, making the short brunette smile.

"Yes, the final one before they decided if I'm going to be THE Funny Girl of their Broadway show" She said cheerfully as ever.

"You better knock them dead or else San will do it" he joked,

"I'm totally planning on knocking this pants off" she smiled and did a little twirl of happiness.

* * *

San was walking to her dance class in NYADA, she was glad that she took clothes with her when she left last night to Cassie's apartment.

She was about to walk into the studio when she received a text from Kurt,

'Last callback for Rach, so better send her a good luck text or else she wouldn't stop talking that you didn't!- K'

Santana put her bag on one of the chairs before texting back to Kurt,

'Thanks Kurt, I bet she wouldn't stop talking about the fact that I did, but we can't win with that little short diva of ours ;)- S'

Then she texted Rachel,

'Good Luck little one, my the spirit of Barbara be with you on the callback, I know you'll kill it! Better kill it so Barb will meet you and you could go on and on about it for Kurt and I (I know you will Short stack)- S'

"OK class let's start with some warm up" Jane called and San put her phone down in her bag.

The Latina could feel eyes staring at her, when she looked up she saw Jane looking at her, she seemed a bit worried or even scared.

'Blabber mouth probably told Cassie and Cassie probably yelled at her' she thought and continued on working on the dance.

After the class ended Santana noticed Carman at the door, "Hi Satan" Jane said and San took her bag, spinning to look at Jane's face.

"Want to talk to me?" the Latina asked and Jane looked uncertain of what to say.

"I guess July told you about what I said to your friend"

"Actually Rachel came to talk to me after she came back to our apartment" San said it seemed to shock her teacher "Yeah she is a blabber mouth, she can't control it" she shrugged.

"Well, I guess I want to apologize since it's not my place to meddle in" she said and ribbed her arm,

"It's OK Jane, don't sweat it, I've talked to Berry, she won't try anything weird with me and Cassie" she told her and Jane seemed relieved "Unless Blondie tried to get smart with me and I will kick you both asses to Japan and back" she said seriously "Although she is being telling everyone I'm her girlfriend so…"

"Yeah she have been saying that, she never done that before so I could surely tell you she is trying for you" Jane said with a smile.

San's phone ranged, the ID was Nick, another place she play gig's at.

"Hold on, it's a job thing" she told the older brunette and she answered the call.

He was blabbering out as usual, making the Latina roll her eyes, "We'll talk next time, it's going to be a long call" she whispered as she place her hand on the phone.

She walked out of the studio, passing Carman to go out. She was heading to have lunch with Izzie.

* * *

"So what kind of food did you get us?" Santana asked as she walked into Isabelle's office,

"Got us some Chinese, I hope it's OK" A familiar voice said, she notices Cassandra siting in front of Izzie.

"I hope you don't mind I asked to her to join us three" Izzie said with a smile,

"No probs Izzie, you know I wouldn't tell her no" she smiled and kissed the dance teachers lips and then the older blonde's cheek.

"I hope you haven't started without me" Kurt said, joining in, placing his coat on one of the chairs and sitting beside San who sat next to Cassie.

"No, you came right on time Lady Hummel" San teased and Cassie took the food from the bags, letting them to grab a box.

"So, I got another gig tomorrow" San said as if it was a usual thing by now,

"I thought you got one on Thursday" Kurt said and took another bite from the Chinese order he picked.

"I have that as well, Nick from another place I'm preforming called me and asked me to come to replace the band he called, apparently they are sick" she shrugged.

"That's awesome Santana, I bet you'll wear the clothes from the shot" Izzie smirked at the brunette who blushed.

"Gee Izz you know me already" she smiled,

"I bet you'll look awesome and sing even better" Cassie whispered into the Latina's ear which made the brunette blush and shiver.

"Stop flirting already" Kurt said and Izzie giggled,

"Jealous pretty boy?" Cassandra asked, biting San's earlobe "Not my fault I got my sexy girl next to me and your British guy isn't around"

"Just so you know my **Fiancé **already put a ring on it" Kurt said, showing his right to both of the blondes.

"Kurt how could you!" Cassandra asked looking at the ring "You only met him" she added with a playful smile.

"Cassandra don't get confused, he's marrying his high school sweetheart" Isabelle said taking a look at the ring, she haven't had a good look at it since San was the one to break the news to her.

"God damn it" Cassie said "What did the poor boy do when you broke it down to him?" she asked interested.

"Well he understood and he kind of knew that we got it on in Mr. Schue's non-wedding" Kurt shrugged a bit, not feeling great about breaking up with Adam, but still in Joy about Blaine and him.

"So what's going on with Berry and Quinn?" San asked Kurt,

"She took her to another tour around NY after her callback; Quinn said that she at least had time to do her homework"

"As always" San said rolling her eyes "Did she say how did it go?"

"She said she did her best and that they'll call her at the weekend" he said and pulled his shoulders "We can only hope for the best now"

"Come one Kurt, it's Berry we're talking about, she's totally getting that part" San said rolling her eyes and talking another bite from her meal.

"I don't know San, it's Broadway we're talking about, she could fail, it could happen and will happen a few times in her career" Cassie said looking at her box.

"Babe, right now you could go to try outs and tots get into a Broadway show"

"No I can't San, I've tried and after my break out on the stage no one will take me" she said and everyone went silence,

"Cassie, I know what I'm saying, you can still make it and if Broadway won't take you then Hollywood would" San said with confidence which made Cassandra smile.

"Thank you for having faith in me and being so innocent about it all" the Blonde said and kissed her brunette on the lips.

"I know what I'm saying, my Mexican third eye never lies" Santana said with a serious tone and kissed her girls lips once more.

After they finished their lunch together Kurt, San and Cassie left Isabelle's office.

"So are you coming home tonight?" Kurt asked San, she looked at the blonde beside her who looked back at her.

"I'd love to keep you all to myself but I do have a rehearsal in an hour, I did missed out on the one in the morning since I got a visit from you" she said and kissed her temple.

"Sorry" san said and looked down,

"Don't be, I was happy you came, but it's your choice and your apartment, you can't leave without a fight over your bed" she joked "and she's probably talking shit about me again so you'll need to defend my honor in my absent" she added making San laugh,

"Sure will do that babe" she kissed the blonde,

"Stop being so kissy face all the day" Kurt said and rolled his eyes "I'm taking San home, you'll see her at work later tonight" he chipped in.

"Aren't you suppose to work?" San asked quirking a brow.

"Damn it, fine, Cassandra take her home" he told the blonde,

"As always" she smirked and kissed the brunette again, pulling her out.

"Oh God…" Kurt mumbled.

* * *

**A/N2:**** So I'm a bit of a geek, don't hate, embrace you're inner geek! I hope to upload next week before I go to Greece! Bye for now!**


End file.
